Crazy Love
by Nah
Summary: Ginny é a assistente de um estilista francês. Draco, um decorador iniciante. Ela se apaixonará por ele. E ele? Vai se apaixonar por ela? Há um pequeno problema... Um Draco totalmente fashion e glam. DG pos Hoggy.
1. Prólogo: Karma

**Título:** Crazy Love

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse:** Ginny é a assistente de um dos mais famosos estilistas franceses. Draco, um decorador iniciante. Ao se verem colegas de trabalho, muita confusão rolará. Ela se apaixonará por ele. E ele? Vai se apaixonar? Há um pequeno problema... Um Draco totalmente fashion e glam. D/G pos Hogwarts.

**Beta: **Belzinhah e Gynny Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowling, com exceção do Roger, que é propriedade minha, assim como a fic, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Karma**

_Acho que o meu Karma são amores platônicos. Só pode ser isso. Primeiramente quando era uma menininha de uns sete anos mais ou menos, me apaixonei por um primo meu, bem mais velho. Foi uma daquelas paixonites, como costumavam dizer, que algumas meninas acham de ter por alguém mais velho e que as impressionam. Ele tinha a idade do Gui, era lindo, com tentadores olhos azuis, (não que eu usasse a palavra **"**tentador**"** na época, mas sempre fui fascinada pelos olhos dele), alto e com cabelos ruivos. Aparecia quase todo final de semana lá em casa, para brincar com Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, enquanto eu ficava com os gêmeos e Rony. Eu nunca ficava muito tempo perto dele, a maldita timidez de quando você gosta de alguém não deixava, sem contar que eu não suportava o formigamento no estômago quando estava perto dele._

_Depois veio a paixão por Harry. Herói do mundo mágico, que virou amigo do meu irmão e muito querido pela minha família, praticamente visto com um filho pela a minha mãe, como se ela já não tivesse filhos o suficiente. Olhos verdes que me fascinavam, muito mais do que os azuis do meu primo, um garoto magricela e de cabelos espetados, nada muito atrativo quando o vi pela primeira vez, mas para mim ele era perfeito. Salvou-me no final do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas acho que fez isso mais pelo meu irmão do que por mim. Talvez eu esteja errada... Com o tempo eu percebi que não podia me agarrar a aquela paixão, já que ele só tinha olhos para a chinesinha azeda da Chang. Apesar de tudo o Harry era uma pessoa legal, até chegamos a ficar juntos no meu quinto ano e tivemos uma forte ligação. Ficamos mais apegados no sétimo ano dele, quando Rony e Mione começarem a namorar, e Harry não queria ficar pra lá e pra cá como um castiçal ambulante ao lado dos dois pombinhos. Mas no final das contas não era pra ser._

_E depois de muito tempo sem nem uma paixão platônica, quando eu já sou uma mulher madura e independente, acho de ter mais um desses Karmas que me atraem. E dessa vez a coisa era bem pior para o meu lado. Primeiramente porque minha família e a dele não se davam bem, o pai dele foi preso e um dos responsáveis por essa prisão foi o meu pai. A mãe dele não podia ouvir o sobrenome da minha família que começava a ter um ataque histérico. Desde que o conheci quando éramos estudantes, eu o abominava. E quando você acha que vai se ver livre daquela classe de Malfoys metidos, você descobre que vai ter que trabalhar com ele, que ele é uma pessoa encantadora, mesmo com o jeito arrogante e orgulhoso, fazendo você virar amiga dele e começar a perceber que Malfoy pode ser uma pessoa como qualquer outra. E o golpe de misericórdia: me ver completamente atraída por aqueles olhos acinzentados. Pronto! Estava apaixonada por ele. E o pior de tudo era saber que ele era gay._

13/11/04

* * *

**N.A: Avisos:**

1 – Tudo tem uma explicação, e o Draco não é gay meio que do nada, tem todo um motivo e isso vai sendo mostrado aos poucos na fic. Então nada de chegarem para mim com coisas do tipo: _"Você é doida ou o que?"_ _"Como ousa dizer_ _que o Draco é gay?"_ _"Você não tem amor a sua vida?Pelo visto não, porque com certeza eu vou te matar"._

2 – Diferente, mas conserva todas aquelas características Malfoy. Ele não muda sem motivo nenhum. Isso não é um slash (não tenho nada contra, na verdade eu gosto), portanto NÃO vai ter o Draco se agarrando com o Harry, ou quem mais seja. O Harry não faz parte do elenco gay dessa fic, mas o Blaise... esse eu já não garanto.

3– Eu sei que uma pessoa ser apaixonada por alguém gay pode ser meio deprimente, dar uma baixa na estima, já me falaram isso, mas encarem essa fic como algo engraçado em certos aspectos. A Ginny vai sofrer, quem sabe o Draco também, mas me digam qual fic que ninguém sofre?

4– Mas se você se sente ofendido com tudo isso, mesmo eu dizendo que isso NÃO É SLASH e que nada acontece do nada, não continue lendo.

5 - Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Eu comecei a escrever essa fic muito, muito antes do sexto livro ser lançado. Não li ainda e só tenho planos para lê-lo nas ferias. Então desconsiderem qualquer informação que não bata com o sexto livro.

Próximo capítulo: Decorador


	2. Cap 01: Decorador

**Capítulo 01: Decorador**

**Flufus**** e fofocas**

O despertador tocava a avisando que já estava na hora de se levantar. Como odiava aquele treco barulhento, mas só conseguia acordar na hora se fosse com aquilo ali. Não devia ter aceitado o convite de Luna para ir a uma boate bruxa nos arredores do Beco Diagonal em pleno domingo à noite. Se fosse no sábado, mas logo no domingo, sabendo que teria que acordar cedo no outro dia para ir trabalhar. Não foi uma boa idéia em nenhuma das hipóteses, nem havia se divertido, não se interessou por ninguém naquele ambiente lotado. Há alguns meses que vinha perdendo a vontade de se socializar nesses ambientes agitados, de sair com alguém.

Levantou da cama praguejando algo baixinho e com a voz sonolenta. Foi para o banheiro, notando o apartamento silencioso demais e tendo certeza de que Luna ainda deveria estar dormindo. Sorte tinha a amiga que só trabalharia a tarde. Enquanto ela tinha que acordar as sete da manhã e ter que estar as oito em ponto no atelier para encarar aquele chefe estressado e agoniado dela, que não parava de gritar histericamente um minuto sequer, reclamando com aquelas modelos, que poderiam meter medo nela pela a altura, mas a fragilidade do corpo finíssimo como palito não permitia tal pavor.

Tirou o baby doll e entrou na água morninha, relaxando o corpo debaixo do chuveiro, pegando o shampoo e lavando os cabelos preguiçosamente. A cabeça doía um pouco, nem havia bebido na noite passada, mas não agüentava aquela barulheira da boate. Merlin! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Desde quando não gostava de toda aquela agitação? Estaria perdida se continuasse assim, considerando que seu trabalho era mais do que agitado.

Depois de 10 minutos, saiu do banho enrolada na toalha e reclamando porque teria que preparar o café, isso se tivesse algo de interessante na cozinha. Ela e Luna haviam esquecido de fazer as compras no final de semana.

* * *

- Giiiinnyyyyyyy! – berrou um homem alto de cabelos castanhos até o ombro. – Me ajuda! 

Chegou calmamente no escritório. Como ele era estressado! E parecia que nunca poderia fazer nada sem a ajuda dela.

- O que foi dessa vez, Roger? – olhou para o homem apreensivo a sua frente.

- O que faço com essas modelos incompetentes, querida? – balançou a mão mostrando a moça mais atrás. – Olhe como ela vestiu minha peça luxosiiiissimaaaa.

Ginny olhou para a garota sem entender de imediato. A blusa azul de uma alça só, com um decote não muito discreto na frente, e transpassando pelos lados.

- O que tem de errado? – perguntou ainda olhando a blusa e tentando achar o problema. Roger pareceu se exasperar mais ainda.

- O que tem de errado? O que tem de errado? Está pelo avesso. A-VES-SO.

Se tratando de Roger, devia ter adivinhado que era esse o problema.

- O que faço com essas incompetentes? – Roger olhou furioso para a modelo, que parecia que ia se debulhar em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

- Ajudaria se você ao menos colocasse uma etiqueta – Ginny respondeu e fez sinal para que a garota saísse antes que Roger pensasse em demiti-la.

- Credo! Detesto etiqueta, é tão... cafona!

- Só você acha isso – sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto Roger se jogava no sofá azul bebê da sua sala.

- Hum... vamos deixar isso pra lá, bonitinha! O que você acha de eu re-decorar a minha sala? – lançou um olhar por toda sala como se ela não mais o agradasse.

- Pra que? Você fez isso há uns seis meses. E eu gosto da sua sala assim, com esses pufes azuis clarinhos, esse quadro verde clarinho, azul e rosinha; esse sofá confortável e essa sua mesa cheia de estrelinhas que só dá pra ver de pertinho – aproximou o rosto da mesa sorrindo. – Mas não gosto dessas estantes. Ah também tem esses flufus, mas isso sempre teve aqui, você não larga desses flufus.

- Enjoei dessa decoração – fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e pegou um dos flufus que estavam no sofá.

- Prefiro essa do que aquela de antes. Doía nos olhos só de entrar aqui nessa sala, toda rosa berrante – fechou os olhos e sorriu ao se lembrar da decoração.

- Já sei até qual o decorador que vou chamar. Me falaram que ele trabalha muito bem. Quem sabe se você for boazinha comigo eu até não mando ele re-decorar a sua sala também.

- Eu gosto da minha sala lilás.

- Você não enjoa, não? Desde que trabalha aqui que você continua com a mesma decoração.

- Nada disso. Nos primeiros três meses minha sala nem decorada era, quer dizer, nem sala eu tinha – sorriu se lembrando quando trabalhava só organizando os desfiles. – Muito agitado – resmungou.

- O que, querida?

- Nada não – levantou da cadeira e pegou alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa. – Vou indo, tenho muito o que fazer ainda. Creio que essa seja a papelada de como você quer o desfile? – Roger assentiu. – Vou levá-los para fazer o orçamento, ver o local e fazer a reserva, contratar as modelos e tal tal tal – terminou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Queridinha, quero que você trabalhe diretamente nesse desfile.

- Ah não, Roger – fez biquinho. – É muito agitado.

- Oras, Ginny, aqui também é agitado.

- Em comparação com a organização direta do desfile é bem menos, prefiro trabalhar de maneira indireta, você sabe disso – Roger soltou um muxoxo.

- Você é a pessoa mais competente aqui, pode trabalhar direta e indiretamente nesse desfile, quero você totalmente responsável pelo lançamento da minha nova coleção.

- Roger, eu vou trabalhar feito uma condenada e...

- Pense bem na excelente recomendação que eu vou fazer ao seu respeito quando você for trabalhar em Milão – Roger piscou contente.

Ginny bufou irritada, mas sabia bem o quanto àquela recomendaçãoera importante.

- Ok, eu aceito! – saiu da sala com as faces coradas. Roger sorriu e depois foi até a sua poltrona em frente à lareira, pegou um pouco de uma variedade de pó-de-flu, que só servia para lugares próximos e jogou na lareira.

Do outro lado apareceu a recepção e uma jovem sentada na cadeira atrás de uma mesa folheando algo.

- Srta. Bonés? – chamou a distraída secretária, que folheava uma revista.

- Sim, Senhor Drappier? – Suzana deixou a revista de lado, que acabou caindo no chão.

- Eu quero que a Srta chame um decorador para mim.

- O famoso Davies, senhor?

- Não, não, não. Não o quero decorando a minha sala de novo – resmungou Roger. – Não consigo lembrar o nome do decorador, ele é novo no ramo ainda, mas dizem que tem talento – começou a procurar algo no bolso da calça. – Ah sim, achei! Draco Malfoy! – olhou sorridente para a moça, que abriu a boca. – Menina que é isso? É falta de educação escancarar a boca desse jeito. Vá, vá logo, chame o tal do Malfoy e o coloque em contanto comigo, transfira para minha lareira quando conseguir falar com ele.

- Sim... sim senhor.

- Por Merlin, garota! Não me chame de senhor. Me sinto velho sendo chamado assim – a lareira se apagou e Roger sumiu.

- Não acredito! – Suzana exclamou. – Desde quando Malfoy virou decorador? – começou a procurar em um catálogo que tinha na sua mesa com os nomes de agências, restaurantes refinados, salões, cabeleireiros, maquiadores, fotógrafos e claro decoradores.

* * *

Ginny saiu da sala apressada, carregando alguns pergaminhos na mão e uma pena na outra. Olhou irritada para a recepção. Onde estava Suzana? Aquela ali vivia sumindo quando se mais precisava dela, além de ser distraída e meio estabanada. Tudo bem, ela também era estabanada e distraída como Suzana, mas pelo menos sabia se concentrar no trabalho. Suzana apareceu na recepção com uma cara que Ginny conhecia muito bem. Fofoca das quentes. Devia estar com uma das modelos pondo as noticias em dia, ou melhor, em hora. Mal viu Ginny ali e já olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando, se coçando para contar a novidade. 

- Você não sabe da última.

- E nem quero saber – Ginny cortou eficiente. Suzana olhou meio magoada para ela. – Ligue para as agências procurando essas modelos – colocou um pergaminho em cima da mesa dela. – Confirmando e pedindo os contratos delas para o desfile da nova coleção de Roger. Todas devem estar na Inglaterra e integralmente disponíveis no dia do desfile.

- Isso não é trabalho meu, é do Colin. Eu só sou secretaria do Roger.

- Eu sei disso, mas o Colin teve que sair para acerta os detalhes do desfile com alguns maquiadores e cabeleireiros. Você não vai precisar fazer muito coisa e só confirma com a agencia. Colin já acertou com eles sobre o cachê.

- Faço isso se você me deixar contar a novidade – Suzana abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você não tem jeito, Suzi! – sorriu de volta. - Vá, conte logo.

- Sabe quem é o novo decorador do Roger?

- Não. Ele mudou de decorador por acaso? Não era o Daives que sempre decorava e...

- Sim, mas eles não terminaram o relacionamento, deve ser por isso que o Roger não quer o Daives como decorador.

- Ah, é mesmo, então quem é?

Os olhos de Suzana brilharam de entusiasmo antes de pronuciar o nome:

- Malfoy!

- Como? – Ginny largou a pena. – Vamos ter que aturar o Malfoy zanzando por aqui? Vou pedir demissão agora mesmo – Suzana começou a rir.

- Imagine, o Malfoy como decorador.

- Vou ficar bem longe dele e se fosse você faria o mesmo. Tomara que ele não demore para decorar que nem o Davies. Se bem que o Davies devia demorar porque... Hum, vamos mudar de assunto. Faça o que eu pedi, aqui estão os nomes da agência – estendeu os pergaminhos para Suzana.

- Ginny! Você não entendeu o que eu disse? – ela se exasperou. – O Malfoy é decorador.

- Não fale como se insinuasse algo sobre ele, Suzi. O fato de um homem ser decorador não significa que ele seja gay.

- Eu sei disso – sorriu marotamente para a ruiva. – Mas o Malfoy é gay. Completamente gay, se bobear muito mais que o Roger. Ele é dessas bem escandalosos, precisava ouvir os berros que eu ouvi daqui quando eles começaram falar na sala de Roger – virou de lado como se quisesse ouvir o que se passava na sala. – Agora até que estão silenciosos.

Foi a vez de Ginny abrir a boca. Não podia ser. Malfoy gay? Impossível. Tudo bem, ela convivia com pessoas com tais opções, não tinha nada contra, mas Malfoy era surreal demais. Aquele ali nunca que seria... gay.

* * *

**N.A: **Foi meio paradinho, mas eu tenho que dá aquela mostrada básica na vida dela. Esperem só quando o Drakito aparecer. Agradeço as reviews e não se preocupem, já, já eu atualizo a minha outra fic. Ou vocês acham que eu ia aparecer com uma nova fic depois desse tempo todinho sumida e sem atualizar ENSV? Imagina gente, que isso! 

Reviewsssssssss

Afinal vocês querem ver o próximo capítulo logo ou não?

Bjinhos!

Próximo Capítulo: Homens são quentes...


	3. Cap 02: Homens são quentes

**Capítulo 02: Homens são quentes...**

**Pitis, bibas e cor-de-rosa**

Ainda não havia processado direito a informação que Suzana lhe passara. Isso nunca seria possível. Malfoy era uma das pessoas mais preconceituosas que conhecia, e lembrava bem do jeito machista dele em Hogwarts. Andava até o tempo todo com aqueles brutamontes. Oh Merlin! Brutamontes! Típico! Malfoy era gay.

- Suzuna, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou abobalhada. – Talvez como bom decorador, ele só esteja berrando feito o Roger para empolgá-lo, sabe, uma espécie de puxa saco.

- Quando vocêo ver, vai ver se eu não estou falando a verdade.

- Isso não é possível, sabe. É completamente fora de questão e...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Também adoro rosa!

Ouviu uma voz vindo da sala de Roger, que não era do próprio Roger.

- Oh Merlin! – arregalou os olhos para Suzana.

- Não disse. E do jeito que o Roger sempre se envolve com os decoradores dele...

- Ai já seria demais.

- Por que?

- Porque o Roger é meu amigo, e não vou deixá-lo se envolver com o insuportável do Malfoy. Seria demais...

Ouviram a porta da sala de Roger se abrindo. Ginny se virou para comprovar com seus olhos que era mesmo Malfoy que estava ali. Roger saiu primeiro com um sorriso enorme, muito contente com o seu mais novo decorador. E Draco veio logo depois, como era de se esperar, estava todo de preto, diferente de Roger, que vestia blusa de paetês azul bebê, e a calça no tom de azul mais escuro.

A calça estrategicamente surrada em algumas partes, uma blusa preta, aberta mais em cima e na parte aberta passava alguns cordões, por fim um sobretudo elegante de mangas compridas, que ele havia dobrado até a parte do cotovelo. Estava simplesmente lindo! Ginny se pegou admirando Malfoy, com os cabelos penteados de maneira displicente e não lotados de gel como costumava ver em Hogwarts. Teve que se controlar para seu queixo não ir abaixo. Sem dúvida, se ele era gay, aquilo seria para se lamentar até dizer chega. Se toda a população feminina se revoltasse com aquilo ela daria total apoio.

Merlin! O que estava pensando? Teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede para parar de pensar aquilo. Ele era Draco Malfoy, o sonserino chato, que ela havia jogado um feitiço para abater bicho papão em seu quarto ano. Saiu de seus devaneios ouvindo a voz distante de Roger, e notando os belos olhos azuis gelo em sua direção, suavemente curiosos.

- Ginny, querida, você está bem?

- Ahn, sim! – olhou para Roger, tentando disfarçar o choque. – Esse é o seu novo decorador?

- Isso mesmo, querida – puxou Draco pela mão e apresentou Ginny a ele. – Draco, essa é Virginia Weasley. Ginny, esse é Draco Malfoy.

- Já nos conhecemos – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, já! Mas que maravilha. Vão trabalhar juntos - Roger contou a novidade com alegria.

- Como é que é? – Ginny perguntou em um tom bem mais agudo.

- Ginny, querida, que indelicadeza, isso são modos de se falar? – Roger repreendeu chocado com o jeito dela se portar na frente do elegantíssimo Draco Malfoy.

Ginny continuou paralisada e para sua surpresa Malfoy educadamente estendeu a mão. Sem saber como reagir, mas vendo o olhar de Roger sobre si, achou melhor apertar a mão de Malfoy antes que Roger começasse a dar um _piti_ e a demitisse. Uma das coisas que ela aprendera trabalhando ali era que nunca se deveria tratar mal um dos decoradores de Roger, considerando que eles sempre viravam namorados do chefe. Oh Céus! Draco e Roger? Impossível.

Malfoy largou a mão dela, dando um sorrisinho cínico. Olhou bem para ele e o loiro não parecia exatamente gay. Mas depois do berro que ouviu dentro da sala de Roger...

Devia ser mesmo.

- Bom, Draco, você pode voltar amanhã e começar seu trabalho. Depois Suzana lhe passara a programação.

- Programação de que? – Ginny perguntou sendo mais uma vez indelicada e deixando Roger furioso.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, Virginia.

- Vou indo, Roger, ainda preciso ir a casa de um outro cliente em Hogsmeade para decorar uma loja...– disse com ar meio afetado deixando Ginny de boca aberta. – Amanhã às dez estarei aqui. – Sorriu simpático mostrando os dentes branquíssimos.

Roger se aproximou dele e os dois deram beijinhos de cada lado da bochecha, fazendo Ginny deixar o queixo cair mais ainda. O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Malfoy saiu e Ginny já seguiu direto para a sala de Roger arrastando-o para dentro. Horrorizada com o que vira. Estava plenamente acostumada a isso. Mas Draco Malfoy? Era demais para sua cabeça, demais mesmo.

- O que foi isso?

- Eu que pergunto, Virginia. Aquilo são modos?

- Você queria o que, Roger? Aquele ali é Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Você conhece?

- Acabei de conhecer, né.

- Não, não – balançou as mãos exasperada, andando de um lado para outro da sala. – Eu quero saber se você o conheceu antes de... de... antes dele virar gay ou sei lá o que? Ele gay, não é? - perguntou ainda incerta.

- Pffft – Roger fez um gesto com as mãos para frente desprezando o ar. – Acho que ele nunca foi – falou baixo, Ginny só ouvi ele murmurar algo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que disse, Roger? – perguntou ainda pensando em Draco Malfoy gay.

- Nada, bonitinha! E sim, o Sr. Malfoy me deixou bem claro qual a opção sexual dele, ele é gay, mas bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Vamos as novidades – Roger foi até a sua mesa e se sentou. – Já resolvi que você trabalhara no desfile de lançamento da minha mais nova coleção.

- E qual a novidade ai?

- Resolvi que o Sr. Malfoy não só decorara minha sala, mas também ficará responsável pela decoração do evento. Vocês trabalharam juntinhos. Você fica a cargo de dar todas as informações necessárias a ele – piscou um olho.

* * *

- To dizendo, Blaise! Vou trabalhar com a Weasley – falou nervosamente.

- E o que há de errado nisso? – Blaise perguntou esparramado no sofá do escritório da mansão Malfoy.

- O que você acha que há de errado? É uma Weasley, isso é ultrajante demais, agora minha reputação caiu de vez.

- Draco, amore, sua reputação está em alta. A última boate em que eu estive só me perguntavam de você – Zabine sorriu se esparramando mais ainda no confortável sofá.

- Blaise, você sabe muito bem que eu quero distância disso. Já me basta ter que ir àquelas boates pra manter a pose e ser assediado por um bando de biba histérica – Draco andava de um lado para outro.

- Ui, querido, vai dizer que não gosta quando ao invés das bibas histéricas, são aqueles fortões com voz grossa e vestindo couro?

- Blaise, você quer perder essa cabeça? – vociferou entre dentes. – Acho que você está levando muito a serio esse lance de gay. Não precisa continuar a farsa quando estamos a sós.

- Até ontem você dizia que as paredes tinham ouvidos e que o melhor era manter as aparências sempre.

- Mas eu não agüento mais – sentou-se no sofá, empurrando os pés de Zabine. – Isso é insuportável. Quem já se viu Draco Malfoy se passando por gay e assumindo isso para toda a comunidade bruxa.

- Até que tem umas horas divertidas. Eu sei que você gosta de ir às boates.

- Blaise, se você falar mais uma dessas m----- eu te jogo pela janela e vou ter o prazer de ver seu corpo espatifado lá em baixo.

- Credo! Eu heim... – Zabine se levantou do sofá. – A biba tá estressada hoje.

- BLAISE, SEU...

Blaise correu para longe de Draco, que vinha vermelho de raiva atrás dele. Maldito Zabine, tinha que sempre tirá-lo do sério. Afinal de contas por que tinha entrado naquela furada com ele?

* * *

Chegou no apartamento, estressada com o trabalho. Modelos temperamentais. E Draco Malfoy trabalharia com ela. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Estava pagando por tudo que havia feito de errado na vida. Ter que aturar Malfoy em seu trabalho não era nada bom. E se ele fosse como Roger e tivesse aqueles pitis histéricos a hora toda? Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Aturar Roger ela aturava, além dele ser seu chefe, era um bom amigo e tinha sempre os momentos divertidos com ele. Mas desde os tempos de escola que ela odiava Malfoy e o sentimento com certeza era recíproco. Por que justo ele? 

Foi para o banheiro, ver se relaxava no banho, viu Luna na cozinha fazendo algo e nem sequer a cumprimentou. Depois falaria para a amiga distraída que parecia estar travando uma batalha com uma omelete. Tomou seu banho calmamente, vestiu uma roupa, uma blusa folgada, e uma calça xadrez confortável pronta para jantar e cair na cama. Nada de pensar no que teria que aturar amanhã.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, Luna estava sentada na mesa, na sua costumeira distração e já havia comido seu jantar. Notou que a amiga tinha colocado um prato para ela, com uma omelete. Quantas vezes já havia dito a Luna que não gostava de omelete? Revirou os olhos para cima e foi até o armário pegar alguns salgadinhos que sua mãe havia enviado no dia anterior.

- Como foi seu trabalho? – Luna perguntou casualmente, saindo de seu transe.

- Péssimo. E o seu?

- Legal. Se você quiser posso achar um emprego para você lá no jornal do papai, é bem mais divertido.

- Não, Luna, obrigada, mas acho que vou continuar na agência mesmo. O Roger aumentou meu salário e...

- O que você acha de decorar a nosso apartamento? Sabe, eu conheci um decorador hoje, muito legal ele. Se chama Zabine, se não me engano.

- Por favor, Luna, não me fale de decoradores, até porque nos só vamos passar um mês nesse apartamento. Assim que o desfile terminar, eu vou fazer meu curso em Milão, lembra? E você tem aquela pesquisa para jornal e vai ficar um tempo na Transilvania.

- Ah é mesmo, tinha me esquecido. Mas ele era tão legal...

* * *

Olhou ao redor da sala de Roger, onde Malfoy e o chefe conversavam animadamente, decidindo qual cor ficaria melhor. Estava entediada com aquilo. Voltou à atenção para os papeis que Colin havia trazido de como poderiam organizar o evento. Largou ele de lado e pegou um pergaminho em branco e uma pena, melando a ponta no tinteiro, começando a rabiscar o papel.

Estava tão distraída desenhando, que não notou que Roger havia saído da sala e deixado ela e Malfoy. Ele começou a andar pela sala, as mãos para trás, olhando tudo atentamente até ver a ruiva sentada entretida com algo. Foi até ela devagar ficando atrás e espiando por cima o que ela fazia. Viu o esboço do que seria um vestido.

Então ela também era estilista?

- Pensei que você fosse a assistente do Roger, e não estilista.

Ela acabou borrando o desenho, levando um susto com a voz dele bem atrás de si. Tentou ser educada, para não correr o risco de perder seu emprego e se virou para ele, o encarando séria.

- Na verdade sua assistente, mas estou fazendo estagio aqui.

- Acho que ficaria melhor se fosse sem alça.

- O que? – perguntou sem saber sobre o que ele falava.

- O vestido que você está desenhando. Acho que ficaria melhor no estilo tomara que caia - ele levou as duas mãos até o peitoral fazendo o contorno do vestido. - Porque combina mais com essa saia meio rodada que você está desenhando e...

- Eu não pedi sua opinião, Malfoy – disse abismada com aquilo. Aquele não era Draco Malfoy.

- Eu heim – desmunhecou com a mão intencionalmente. – Tá estressada é, mona?

- Ai Céus! Ô Malfoy senta aqui – Ginny apontou para a cadeira ao lado da sua. Draco olhou desconfiado, mesmo assim se sentou, olhando emburrado para a antipática Weasley. – Durante esses cinco minutos que eu falar, você esquece que eu sou uma Weasley e eu esqueço que você é um Malfoy. Vamos fingir sermos estranhos, certo?

- Eu nunca esqueceria que você é uma Weasley. Esses cabelos irritantes não deixam.

Ginny passou as mãos irritada pelos cabelos.

- Ei! Não precisa ofender, saiba que eu gosto da cor dos meus cabelos. E muitos homens também, mas claro que você não gosta, afinal você nem sequer gosta da fruta – comentou displicente, mexendo a pena na mão.

Draco torceu o nariz. Ele gostava da fruta sim! Já ia responder isso, quando se lembrou do seu papel.

- Está bem, Weasley, fingimos que somos estranhos durante os cinco minutos que você vai falar. Então diga logo.

- Ok. Fingimos ser estranhos, e eu como uma estranha muito curiosa, gostaria de saber por que você... você...

- Fale logo, Weasley.

- Por que você virou gay?

Draco a fuzilou com os olhos, desejando que Merlin mandasse um raio para cima daquela Weasley inconveniente. Preparou-se para dar sua resposta clássica. Na qual tinha passado horas treinando em falar aquilo, para quando alguém fizesse essa mesma pergunta.

- Porque, Weasley, eu não sei se você sabe, mas homens podem ser muito... quentes e excitantes – disse com gracejo, cruzando as pernas.

Ginny ficou parada sem saber como reagir depois do que ele disse. Abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes para falar algo, piscou os olhos, bateu as mãos nas pernas nervosamente até conseguir dizer:

- Eu também acho.

* * *

**N.A:** Prestaram atenção no que o Draco afirmou? Acho que a Ginny não vai precisar converte ninguém pro lado azul não... 

Olha, eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não tenho a intenção de ofender ninguém. E de imediato eu resolvi que o Draco seria um gay homem. Sabe como é? Aqueles que se comportam como homem, se vestem como homem, falam como homem... mas gostam de homens. Mas ai eu vi que talvez fosse melhor um Draco mais caricato, do tipo que é extravagante que nem o Roger, que usa até sombra rosa numa boa, porque assim ele serviria bem aos meus propósitos _''malignos''_. Mais pra frente ele até vai se comporta menos extravagante, há não ser que eu mude de idéia.

E não, gente, o Malfoy não é gay porque resolveu que queria ser decorar. Ele é decorador porque tem que se passar por gay. Deu pra entender? Não? Ah, depois vocês entendem.

Bjinhos!

Próximo capítulo: Será que ele é?


	4. Cap 03: Será que ele é?

**Capítulo 03: Será que ele é?**

**Xiliques e celulite**

Havia concordado com Malfoy. Mas era verdade, não era? Ela achava o mesmo que ele em relação aos homens, então tinha mais é que concordar. Olhou para ele que continuava com as pernas cruzadas, assobiando baixinho, parecendo completamente tranqüilo. Ai, ai! Lindo!

Teve vontade de meter a cabeça na linda mesa de mármore de Roger.

Respirou fundo, e foi inevitável não sentir o perfume da pessoa ao seu lado. E não era um perfume doce feito o de Roger. Não, não! Não era um daqueles perfumes franceses, adocicados e um tanto forte, que ela achava um pouco enjoado. Era suave e seco, e por que não selvagem?

Tentou dizer algo a ele. Pedir desculpa pela indelicadeza. Não podia ter perguntado algo tão pessoal assim. Mas o que poderia dizer para concertar a situação. Na verdade ele parecia nem ligar para pergunta. E por que se importava tanto com isso? Todas as vezes que aquele estúpido Malfoy a tratou mal nos tempos de Hogwarts eram para serem levados em consideração. A questão era: ela tinha sempre aquele sentimento de que não deveria ser inconveniente. E estava com remorso.

- Er... hum... Malfoy, eu... er... queria...

- Esquece, Weasley. Essa é a pergunta que já me fizeram umas mil vezes – descruzou as pernas e se levantou. – Que demora do Roger.

- Ele deve estar colocando a conversa em dia com alguma modelo – voltou à atenção para seu pergaminho, ainda envergonhada pela pergunta que havia feito. – Andou muito ocupado ultimamente, sem tempo para conversar.

Draco olhou de lado, vendo-a voltar a desenhar em outro pergaminho, já que aquele estava manchado. Sem dúvida ela era... interessante, se permitiu admitir. Afinal, era uma Weasley. _"Isso deve ser a seca! Não pego uma mulher desde que virei 'gay'. Merlin!"_

Reparou bem em como ela desenhava delicadamente.Os cabelos ruivos caídos por cima dos olhos. Como é que ela conseguia desenhar? Se seus cabelos caíssem daquele jeito ele nunca conseguiria desenhar nada, já bastava às vezes que aquele cabelo atrapalhava a sua visão. Olhou mais uma vez para os cabelos dela. É, até que a cor não era tão mal assim.

Roger entrou pela sala batendo as mãos alegremente chamando a atenção dos dois. Sorriu para Draco e foi até Ginny se sentando no colo dela.

- Ginny, querida. O que você acha de saímos sexta. Abriram uma boate, maa-raa-vi-lho-sa.

- Hum... acho que não, sabe, eu não to com muito animo para sair ultimamente e...

- Querida, você vai a trabalho – Roger cortou impaciente. Saiu do colo de Ginny. – E você, Draco, querido, está convidado, aposto que você vai adorar.

- Bom... eu terei que trabalhar no sábado...

- Ah não acredito, mona! Mas foi a mais nova boate GLS que abriu, você não vai perder essa, vai?

- Eu adoraria ir, Roger – disse fazendo beicinho. – Mas terei que acorda cedo para ir ver a nova casa de uma cliente.

- Que pena. Então fica para outra vez. Mas você, Virginia, nem pense que vai escapar. Quero que você me ajude a dar uma olhada nas roupas, ver a tendência, mesmo com a minha coleção já pronta eu quero dar uma olhada no que o povo está vestindo na night, como diriam uns amigos meus.

- Ai! Não acredito que eu vou ter mesmo que ir. Você não quer que eu vá a trabalho, isso é só uma desculpa para eu ir junto.

- Nem adianta resmungar – Roger andou até o sofá azul bebê e se largou ali. – Agora vamos repassar os horários de amanhã. Draco, Ginny lhe levará ao local onde vai ser realizado o desfile para você ter noção do que vai fazer, enquanto o Draco dá uma olhada no local, você Ginny pode ir ver a questão do orçamento junto com o Colin, só espero que aquela biba faça tudo certo e não se esqueça de olhar os banheiros. Sabe o quanto eu sou exigente com banheiros.

- Xiliques de Roger – Ginny comentou assoprando o cabelo do seu rosto.

- O que disse, bonitinha?

- Nada não, amore mio!

- Humpf. O último local que aquele incompetente arranjou tinha um banheiro deplorável.

- Você só está dizendo isso porque o banheiro não tinha sais de cheiro como você pediu.

- Sais de cheiro são fundamentais em um banheiro, evita constrangimentos.

- Credo, Roger! Sabe, eu vou pra minha sala, ainda tenho que dar uns telefonemas e ver se Suzana conseguiu falar com todos os modelos. A propósito – virou-se para Draco. – Você não pensa em ser modelo? – Tentou ser simpática para compensar o constrangimento de alguns minutos. Até porque ele ainda não havia a tratado mal. Pelo contrario, era de uma polidez impressionante.

Draco a fuzilou com o olhar vendo os olhinhos de Roger brilharem em sua direção com a idéia dela. Com toda a classe que possuía, respondeu:

- Não, a decoração já me ocupa tempo suficiente. Na verdade é um hobbie já que nem preciso trabalhar. E eu não gosto muito de andar para um lado e para o outro na frente de um bando de gente – viu Roger olhar sério. Eita, que seu disfarce de biba já estava caindo. – É porque eu sei que modelos têm uma vida agitada e têm que abrir mão de certas coisas – mexeu no cabelo com tamanho cuidado que até Ginny achou que o modo que ela mexia em seu cabelo era um tanto quanto grosseiro se comparado ao modo de Malfoy. – Eu nunca conseguiria abrir mão das minhas noitadas em boates, adoro dançar – conclui com um sorriso angelical.

- Então está acertado, Draco, você ira a mais nova boate com a gente na sexta. E eu não aceito um 'não'- Roger se levantou rapidamente.

- Mas, eu não posso ir... – ele já tinha saído da sala, deixando mais uma vez Draco e Ginny a sós.

- Não devia ter dito que gostava de dançar, Malfoy. Enforcou-se com a própria corda – Ginny se levantou rindo. – Se ferrou também, vai ter que ir – saiu da sala deixando um Draco sozinho lá dentro e indignado.

- Mas que... Eu tinha que falar que gostava de dançar? – saiu atrás da Weasley. – E ela ainda zomba de mim.

* * *

" _Não acredito que falei aquilo. Achei de dizer que ele também estava ferrado. Que forma mais infantil de se comportar. Mas é obvio que Malfoy estava mentido quanto a boate. E vai ficar uma fera quando souber que o Roger só vai em boate trouxa, mas do jeito que o Roger é vai obrigá-lo a ir de qualquer forma e..."_

Malfoy entrou na sua sala sem pedir licença, as bochechas levemente coradas, interrompendo seus pensamentos. E o pior não foi isso. Ele achou de fazer o mesmo que Roger e se sentar no seu colo.

- Olha aqui, Weasley fêmea. Eu gostaria de informar que você pensasse bem antes de querer me provocar feito uma pirralha de cinco anos. Não se esqueça que ainda sou um Malfoy e abomino Weasley – passou os braços em volta do pescoço dela. – Mas o principal é que eu sou uma pessoa muito educada e não quero começar a me estapear com você por esses corredores enquanto trabalharmos juntos. Faça que nem eu, pense assim: É só um mês.

- Mal... Malfoy – tentou falar completamente vermelha com ele sentado no seu colo e com o rosto muito próximo. – Se você abomina tanto Weasley por que está sentado no meu colo.

- É fofinho – respondeu sorrindo feito uma criança. – E se me permite dizer, Weasley, você até que é bonita, mas como sabe eu não gosto da fruta então não a perigo nenhum estar sentado no seu colo.

- Anh... Sai Malfoy, sai agora.

- E se eu não sair – provocou.

Ginny se levantou de uma fez. Mesmo ele sendo pesado conseguiu fazer com que ele saísse do seu colo e caísse no chão, ainda que suas pernas e pescoço tivessem doidos tamanha a brusquidão que levantara.

- Ai meu bumbum – Malfoy reclamou. – Sua...

- Eu mandei você sair – cruzou os braços nervosa. E se ele contasse para Roger?

- Não precisava ser grossa, machucou, sabia?

- E você não precisava ter sentado no meu colo – retrucou, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

- Relaxa, Weasley, não vou contar para o Roger. Apesar de ser um Malfoy eu tenho um coração e não gostaria de ver você e sua família passando mais fome do que já passam.

- Para sua informação minha família se alimenta muito bem – respondeu ofendida. – E se você ficar me provocando eu vou fazer o mesmo. E levante logo desse chão, droga! – terminou já histérica.

- Calma, Weasley. Por que não pede férias hein? Tá uma pilha de nervos – levantou revirando os olhos. – Vamos, Weasley, eu te pago um soverte - deu um tapinha no ombro dela.

- Ô Malfoy, me diz uma coisa, desde que você virou gay, você mudou de cérebro junto? Não, porque só isso para justificar suas atitudes.

- Credo, biba! – puxou ela pela mão. – Ta precisando mesmo de um soverte. Eu não troquei de cérebro, mas digamos que eu fiquei com uma mente mais aberta – piscou um olho.

- Põe aberta nisso, né Malfoy. Você virou gay – Draco a olhou com desprezo. – Ah, desculpa, eu não me controlei. Acho que aceito seu soverte – sorriu sem jeito.

E saíram porta a fora do atelier onde Roger gritava histérico com as modelos que continuavam sem saber como vestir as roupas da sua nova coleção.

- SUAS INCOMPETENTES...

* * *

Chegaram na sorveteria ali perto. A simpática Florean Fortescue. Conservando uma certa distância entre ambos, para não sofrerem nenhum possível atentado quando soltassem farpas. Mesmo que ambos tivessem pedido para não serem provocados, eles não resistiam.

Sentaram em uma das mesas, esperando serem atendidos. Ginny notou que Draco tinha mania de assoviar uma musiquinha irritantemente alegre e bater os pés quando ficava calado.

- Por que faz isso? – perguntou não contendo a curiosidade mais uma vez. Draco a olhou intrigado e ela explicou. – Ficar assoviando e batendo os pés. Não que isso seja incomum, mas com você parece.

- Ah, eu gosto – bateu as mãos devagar na mesa. _"Eu mato o Blaise! Ele me afirmou que isso era algo meio gay de se fazer."_

Foram atendidos pelo senhor Florean que os olhou curioso, mas não disse nada. Trouxe um Sunday de chocolate lotado de caramelo para Ginny, com cereja em cima, e para Draco apenas um capuccino.

- Você me trás para tomar soverte, e só pede um capuccino, Malfoy.

- É que dá celulite, Weasley – sorriu maligno olhando para o sorvete.

- Eu não tenho celulite.

- Eu não disse que você tinha – sorriu irônico, sorvendo logo em seguida um pouco do seu capuccino, enquanto Ginny o olhava enviesada.

* * *

Largou-se no sofá desabotoando a blusa azul marinho. Colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça, se pondo a pensar na sua vida complicada. Cada confusão em que havia se metido, e nem sabia de onde surgiam àquelas idéias para decorar, nem sequer sabia que era bom nisso, mas o que é que o desespero não faz com uma pessoa? Até que levava jeitopra coisa – se referindo a decoração, claro. - Blaise entrou pela sala sorridente, lançando um olhar malicioso para Draco.

- Hum... que sexy!

- Eu só não vou me levantar para acabar com essa sua cara porque estou com dor de cabeça.

- Ui, Draquinho, não quer acabar com outra coisa, não?

- Blaise, se você insinuar mais alguma coisa eu juro que arrebento a sua cara, e eu não vou sujar minhas mãos, tem métodos muito mais práticos – lançou um olhar para a varinha.

- Afff... não se pode nem mais brincar - sentou-se na poltrona. – Então, como foi seu dia hoje?

- Horrível e irritante como sempre.

- Sabe, eu tava dando uma volta pelo beco diagonal e vi você e a Weasley na sorveteria.

- E dai?

- Até que você parecia contente – comentou casualmente.

- Tenho que manter as aparências, lembra? – Draco levou a mão até a têmpora. – Preciso de uma daquelas poções.

- Reparei na Weasley. Até que ela é bastante bonita, você não acha?

- Blaise, eu estou tão na seca, que qualquer mulher pra mim é bonita. Sabe há quanto tempo eu não transo?

- Não sei por que. Tanto cara doido para ter algo com você – sorriu para Draco. – Aliás, já disse que você fica muito sexy com essa blusa desabotoada até a metade do peito.

Draco atacou a roupa rapidamente.

- EU NÃO SOU GAY, BLAISE. E você sabe muito bem disso! Agora para de dar em cima de mim – saiu pisando duro, revoltado com aquela situação.

- Ui! Mais uma vez a biba tá estressada – Zabine soltou gargalhando.

Próximo Capítulo: TPM

* * *

**N.A:** Oi meus amores! To tão feliz com as reviews que recebi! Eu pretendia atualizar essa fic toda sexta feria, na verdade ainda pretendo. Eu só fiquei esse tempinho sumida porque meu computador morreu de vez. Ai já viu. Foi a maior confusão,eu não parava de choramingar no ouvido da minha mãe. Mas agora já ta tudo resolvido e sexta feia que vem tem mais um capítulo.

Continuem mandando reviews pra eu me empolgar cada vez mais. Vou responder cada uma com o maior carinho.

Bjokinhas!


	5. Cap 04: TPM

**Capítulo 04: TPM**

**Cólicas, o fofoqueiro e xó xó xó**

Draco olhou mais uma vez ao redor da sala, buscando alguma inspiração. Mas aqueles gritos histéricos do lado de fora já o estava irritando. _"Ô povinho barulhento, viu. Vou começar a cobrar mais para poder arcar com as futuras despesas de um tratamento auditivo com as melhores poções mágicas."_

Ginny entrou na sala de Roger apressada sem olhá-lo. Viu-a colocar alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa do estilista, olhar a arrumação da mesa, mexer em algumas coisas fora do lugar e sair da sala.

"_Mas não é que o Blaise estava certo. Até que essa Weasley é bonitinha... Merlin! Isso só pode ser falta de mulher. Maldita hora que concordei com aquela idéia absurda. Meu pai deve está se revirando no tumulo só de ver o único filho se passando por gay."_

Ela entrou de novo na sala, trazendo uma caixa enorme e que parecia pesada. Weasley bambeava para os lados, fazendo esforço para segurar a enorme caixa cheia de roupas.

- Santa burrice – Draco resmungou, pegou a varinha e apontou para a caixa. – _Vingardium leviosa_. Onde é para colocar, Weasley burra?

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino para o loiro a sua frente e respondeu:

- No canto ao lado do closet, Malfoy inteligente.

- Que bom que percebe a diferença dos adjetivos, talvez não seja tão burra assim.

- Olha aqui, sua doninha loira e espalhafatosa – olhou para a blusa rosa berrante que ele usava. – É por isso mesmo que eu chamei de espalhafatoso – disse em relação à blusa, recebendo em troca um sorriso de desdém. – Mas continuando, não ache que pode ficar dando esses adjetivos... indelicados para a minha pessoa. Saiba que sou eu que supervisiono seu trabalho e mesmo que você seja um dos novos _queridinhos _do Roger, eu sou muito mais.

- HAHAHA. Ta com ciúme, Weasley? Com medinho que o Roger passe a gostar mais de mim do que você?

Ginny respirou fundo percebendo o quanto àquela situação entre os dois era infantil.

- Ah, me poupe, Malfoy. Isso é ridículo. E cale essa boca – cortou ao vê-lo abrir a boca. – Eu hoje estou com uma cólica dos infernos o que justifica o fato de não ter lembrando que podia usar magia para carregar aquela caixa – sentou-se na cadeira, as faces rubras de raiva. Colocou a mão na barriga sentindo a maldita dor voltar.

- É nessas horas que eu dou graças a Merlin por não ser mulher – Malfoy disse de um jeito exagerado. – Mas eu sei de algo que pode ajudar – chegou junto dela e sorriu.

Ginny foi às nuvens por poucos segundos quando viu o sorriso encantador dele, por poucos segundos mesmo, já que a cólica veio com força total, fazendo-a voltar para o inferno causado pelo 'adorado' ciclo mestrual.

- Com licença, Weasley – Draco subiu um pouco a blusa dela.

- Epa, Malfoy, tá pensando o que? – Ginny iria baixar a blusa.

- Relaxa! Você sabe que eu não vou tirar proveito da situação. Ou quer que eu deixe bem claro mais uma vez a minha opção sexual?

- Não, não precisa – murmurou sentindo mais dor e completamente envergonhada por estar com a blusa levantada mostrando a barriga justo para Malfoy.

Eledirecionou a varinha até a mão e murmurou um feitiço que ela desconhecia, logo em seguida levou a mão até a barriga de Ginny e começou a acariciá-la.

- Sua mão esta quente – ela disse assustada, mas relaxando um pouco.

- É, isso ajuda a diminuir a dor. Compressa de água quente, sabe? Mas como não temos isso aqui por perto vai isso mesmo.

- Onde aprendeu?

- Com a minha tia, Andrômeda. Nas poucas vezesfui vê-la, apesar de ser irmã da minha mãe, não podia visitá-la por que se casou com um trouxa.

- Ah... você está falando da mãe da Tonks?

- Conhece aquela lá? - Draco fez uma careta. – Tia Andrômeda fazia isso quando Tonks tinha cólica e me ensinou dizendo caso um dia eu me casasse e minha mulher tivesse o mesmo – falou com calma.

- E sua tia sabe?

- Sabe o que? – perguntou distraído, passava a mão delicadamente pela pele macia a alva da ruiva, que nem parecia mais perceber seu toque.

- Que você é...

Tirou as mãos. Como deixou escapar aquilo. Usou a palavra casamento e mulher na mesma frase. Uma das lições de Blaise erajamais fazer isso.

- Claro que sabe – disse num tom um pouco alterado.

- E como você aprendeu com ela se disse que ela não podia visitá-la?

"_Mas que Weasley curiosa do caramba."_ _E cada vez mais eu concordo com o Blaise. Não acredito que estou alisando a barriga dela! Ai meu Merlin! Isso é um teste pra ver seu agüento?"_

- Hein, Malfoy? – fez uma careta voltando a sentir dor.

Olhou para ela, saindo dos seus devaneios e voltou a pegar a varinha murmurando o feitiço mais uma vez.

- Agora que meus pais morreram posso vê-la quando quiser – respondeu, colocando mais uma vez as mãos na barriga dela e acariciando.

- Ah, entendi. Não conheço a mãe da Tonks, mas acho a sua prima um encanto, muito divertida.

- Sei.

Ginny passou a prestar atenção no que ele fazia. Tanta delicadeza. Por que os homens delicados e sensíveis tinham que ser gay? E o que isso importava se ela não queria nada com Malfoy? Se bem que, ter um homem que sabia fazer massagem e um feitiço para aquecer a mão com a intenção de diminuir cólicas era o sonho de toda mulher. Ainda por cima se fosse loiro, inteligente, educado...

E ele era tão lindo, com aquele cabelo caindo pra frente, as mãos suaves e um sorriso de eu-sou-o-senhor-sedução. Se alguém visse aquela cena: Malfoy acariciando a barriga de Ginny e ela o admirando iria pensar o maior absurdo. E não foi que entrou alguém na sala de Roger justo nessa hora.

- Oh, meu Merlin! – Colin deixou os pergaminhos caírem, eufórico com o que viu. – Eu não queria atrapalhar – disse antes de sair da sala deixando os pergaminhos no chão mesmo.

Draco tirou as mãos de Ginny imediatamente e ela se levantou horrorizada.

- Espera, não é nada disso do que você esta pensando. Eu sou gay! – Draco berrou querendo que Colin ouvisse.

Ginny ouviu a frase dele um tanto confusa.

- Espera ai, por que tanta questão de afirmar que é gay? – quis saber desconfiada.

"_M----, fui descoberto."_

- Er... er... er...

- Não vai me dizer que você está interessado no Colin? – colocou a mão na boca.

- Er... er... como você adivinhou, Weasley? – sorriu sem jeito. _"Ai meu pai, to perdido!". _– Mas fica só entre a gente tá, eu não quero fazer alarde sobre isso.

- Ah... tudo bem. Pode deixar, eu não conto, Malfoy – se sentiu subitamente triste. Ele estava interessado no Colin? Mas o Colin nem era tão lindo assim. Não parecia ser o tipo do Malfoy.

Foi ai que ouviram uma barulheira na porta e olharam para ver o que era. Ginny achou que deveriam estar todas as modelos, secretarias, e maquiadores que se encontrava no Edith Metrópole ali. E o pior foi os cochichos que ouviu.

- Você tem certeza do que viu, Colin?

- Ele a Srta. Weasley estavam mesmo se agarrando?

- Ele estava tirando a blusa dela e pronto para fazer aquilo? – perguntou um indiscreto maquiador.

- Não é nada disso – Ginny disse antes que ouvisse mais fuxicos, olhando extremamente irritada para Colin. – O... o... o Malfoy, só estava... estava... – olhou para ele pedindo ajuda.

Draco bateu as mãos com força edepoiscolocou na cintura.

- Só estava fazendo uma massagem na Srta aqui, porque estava com cólica. Sabe como é, ciclo mestrual é assim mesmo...

- Ai, seu loiro azedo! Não precisa dizer pra todo mundo que eu to naqueles dias – falou baixo para que só ele ouvisse.

- Você queria que eu dissesse o que? E não é verdade mesmo – disse no mesmo tom que ela. – Então meninas – olhou para as moças na porta – querem que eu ensine como fazer para diminuir as cólicas?

E uma algazarra se formou ao redor de Malfoy. Todas histéricas querendo saber como fazer isso. E se fosse com um loiro daqueles então. Até um dos maquiadores se candidatou para ser ensinado por Draco.

Ginny saiu meio desolada da sala. Irritada por aquele bando de perua estarem ao redor de Malfoy, podendo ter a suave mão dele na pele delas. Foi para sua sala, praguejando em alto e bom som, e indo organizar seu trabalho.

* * *

- Calma meninas, têm pra todas. 

Ginny olhou para o dono da frase com a mão na têmpora. Malfoy estava na recepção mostrando as garotas como fazer o feitiço para aquecer a mão, quente o suficiente para aliviar a dor da pessoa, mas não o suficiente para queimar.Estava excessivamente alegre e prestativo com as garotas.Ginny bufava de instante em instante, irritada com aquela cena. Colin se exibindo para Malfoy, junto com aquelas modelos. Nem sabia mais se estava com ciúme do amigo ou com ciúme de Malfoy. Os dois eram um absurdo, já que Colin era apenas um amigo e que ela nunca sentia ciúme dele com ninguém. E quanto a Malfoy, era Malfoy e isso já bastava.

Roger chegou vendo a cena, agarrado a um gato persa gordo de pêlo branquíssimo e olhos azulados. Assim que viu Ginny, o gato pulou para o seu colo.

- Olá, Pierre – acariciou a cabecinha do gato.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Roger olhou divertido em direção a Draco e a aglomeração de garotas.

- Hum... esse seu decorador de meia tigela que mais se diverte do que trabalha.

- Ai querida, ainda de TPM? Vamos sorria que você é linda e essa cara de velha rabugenta não combina com você – Roger se sentou ao seu lado. – Mas por que não está na sua sala?

- Aqui é mais ventilado – lançou mais um olhar raivoso para a cena que se repetia há um bom tempo. Malfoy ali, passando a mão na barriga de uma daquelas modelos esqueléticas que mais pareciam um poste de tão alta.

- Não acredito que você esteja trabalhando no sofá da recepção porque é mais ventilado.

- Esquisitices de quem está naqueles dias, Roger.

- Sei... – soltou um risinho sabido. Sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com a sua queridinha e não via perigo nisso, era tão perceptivo que já podia adivinhar como iria acabar aquela historia. Suspirou...

- O que foi, Roger? Vai dá uma de mocinhas sonhadoras e ficar suspirando pelos cantos agora, é?

- Eu hein, que mau humor. Tenho um amigo sueco que diria que isso é falta de uma coisa, mas não vou dizer o que, você não gostaria muito de ouvir. Mas me diz uma coisa, há quanto tempo você não sai com alguém?

- Não comece, Roger. Que saco! Mas já não me basta ter que agüentar esse Malfoy – berrou sem se controlar mais. Todos ali olharam para a Weasley completamente furiosa. – O que é, tão olhando o que. Xó xó xó... – começou a fazer gesto para que as modelos, secretárias, o maquiador e Colin saíssem dali.

Quando todas já tinha ido, olhando feio para Ginny, ela voltou para sua sala resmungando algo do tipo _"Preciso de uma boa dose de chocolate."_ Fechou a porta com força e no resto do dia ninguém ousou incomodá-la.

- Como meu nome foi parar no meio da história? – Draco perguntou a Roger.

- Ai loirinho, não queira nem saber – Roger deu delicados tapinhas nas costa de Draco.

Os dois voltaram para sala de Roger e Draco começou a dizer quais as melhores formas que a sala poderia ser decorada. E enquanto falava automaticamente as suas idéias, ia pensando:

"_Logo agora que eu tava rodeado de mulher, aquela Weasley tinha que corta o barato. Essa vida de decorador é difícil, nunca tive uma oportunidade assim, sempre que trabalhava ou era com um daqueles amigos estranhos, e que viviam me cantando, do Blaise e com aquelas senhoras casadas e riquíssimas que só me viam como o decorador 'alegre' demais, se é que dá pra entender o que quer dizer esse 'alegre.'"_

* * *

- Draco, como vai? Faz tempo que não aparece por aqui. 

- Vou indo na medida do possivel, tia Andrômeda. – Draco beijou carinhosamente a tia. - Nymphadora está ai?

- Lá em cima querido. Com o noivo.

- Ele tá ai, é? Então acho melhor voltar depois.

- Fique tranqüilo, Draco. Se bem conheço Nymphadora, Remus já deve estar sabendo de tudo – Draco fez uma cara de pavor. – Não precisa ficar assim. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e discretíssima, não contara nada para ninguém.

- Nem para aquele maluco que é amigo dele?

- Está falando do Sirius? – Andrômeda sorriu. – Fico impressionada com as denominações diferentes que as pessoas têm de se referir a ele. Lunático, maluco, psicopata...

Ouviu alguém descer as escadas da casa trouxa, onde Andrômeda morava junto com seu marido Ted. Draco não gostava dele, afinal era um trouxa, mas era completamente encantado pela tia e mesmo que aquela fosse uma casa trouxa, em meio ao mundo trouxa tinha que visitá-la, na atual circunstancia em que se encontrava. Tonks desceu de mãos dadas com Lupin. Draco viu o antigo professor e não sabia como se portar.

- Draco, o que faz aqui? – Tonks perguntou surpresa.

- Fui no seu apartamento e você não estava lá, então resolvi passar aqui. Se esqueceu que eu tinha marcado de aparecer por lá hoje.

Tonks deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Hiiii, me esqueci. Ah, não precisa falar desse jeito afeminado não, o Remus já sabe mesmo.

- Ai, não agüento mais falar assim – Draco disse, já pouco se lixando do que o ex-professor pensaria. – Precisamos conversar sobre aquilo, lembra?

- Remus, porque não vem comigo dar uma olhada no meu pequeno jardim? – Andrômeda convidou o noivo de Tonks.

- Adoraria – Remus responde, a acompanhando.

- Sente-se, priminho, e me diga logo qual o problema? Logo, por que eu ainda tenho que finalizar os últimos preparativos do meu casamento. Eita, eu te disse que ia casar? – falou feliz e batendo sem querer no abajur. Pegou a varinha e apontou para abajur estilhaçado no chão. – _Reparo._

- Não, você não me disse que ia se casar. Vem cá, Nymph... Tonks – concertou quando a viu apontar a varinha em sua direção. – Você tinha que se casar com um lobisomem?

- Hum... qual o problema? Remus é um amor de pessoa. Vai ser daqui a uma semana, estou tão ocupada que acabei me esquecendo de entregar alguns convites, acho que o seu está nesse meio. De qualquer forma você já está convidado e não é hora pra esse assunto, me diga logo qual o problema.

- Eu já teria dito se você não tivesse começado a falar do seu casamento.

- Tá, tá. Diga logo vá.

- Acho que esse plano maluco não está colando muito não.

* * *

N.A: Sim, sim, sim! O Sirius sempre ta vivo nas minhas fics. Eu gosto de acreditar que ele não morreu, que ele vai voltar sabe se lá como, mas vai. Eu tenho esse direito, tah. E quero todo mundo purpurina no próximo capítulo, viu! 

E não se esqueçam das reviews!

Próximo Capítulo: Em uma boate GLS


	6. Cap 05: Em uma boate GLS

**Capítulo 05: Em uma boate GLS**

**Farsas e uma dança**

Tonks olhou meio chateada por Draco dizer que seu plano maluco não estava colando.

- Por que não está?

- O retardado do Blaise...

- Você deve amar muito o Blaise, não é?

- Como? Ta louca, é?

- Não, mas é que você xinga tanto o coitado.

- Ah Nymphadora, não me interrompa e me deixe continuar.

- Se me chamar mais uma vez assim eu mando você pra fora dessa casa aos pontapés.

Draco xingou alto e depois disse:

- Eu to pagando por todos os meus pecados, só pode, só pode. Deixe-me continuar TONKS.

- Vai continua. Por que meu plano não está colando?

- Por que o imbecil do Blaise... – e tonks murmurou um: _"ta vendo, só xinga o menino."_ E foi prontamente ignorada por Draco. – Me arranjou um trabalho no Edith Metrópole. Então você já sabe, lá tem mais mulher do que tudo! Fica difícil me controlar. Uma coisa é trabalhar em casa de Sra. ou pra um dos amigos estranhos do Blaise, outra totalmente diferente é trabalhar em um atelier de moda. Um local rodeado de modelos! – exclamou.

- Edith Metrópole? Conheço alguém que trabalha lá... – Tonks ficou pensativa durante uns instantes.

- Deve ser a Weasley – Draco disse na mesma hora.

- Ah é. Ginny trabalha lá. Ela é um amor, não é?

Draco olhou feio para prima.

- É uma Weasley. Sabe o que significa isso? We-as-ley – parou um pouco engolindo em seco. – PQP, to falando que nem o Roger. Merlin, será que eu to virando viado de verdade?

Tonks gargalhou.

- Vai, ri bem muito, sua prima desnaturada. Ri com gosto da desgraça alheia. Afinal de contas foi você mesma que sugeriu isso tudo.

- Desculpa, Draco – Tonks tentou se controlar. - Qual o problema de trabalhar com Ginny?

- Problema que eu passo a maior parte do tempo com aquela Weasley.

- Então não tem problema, já que ela é uma Weasley e as chances de você dá uma de tarado para o lado dela são mínimas – Tonks concluiu com ar sério. – Você nunca se envolveria com uma Weasley – deu de ombros.

"_Mas é justamente esse o problema, sua desmiolada excêntrica que vai casar com um lobisomem. Merlin, me diz que esse projeto mal sucedido não tem o meu sangue, por favor, diz isso vai, me dá essa alegria por alguns instantes."_

- Vamos, não tem problema nenhum – Tonks se levantou. – E que tal você ir embora para eu poder curtir com o meu noivo o resto do dia.

- Ainda por cima é sem educação – resmungou.

- O quem fala? Você só faz xingar seus amigos.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Tonks, posso saber uma coisa? – não esperou que ela dissesse que sim. – Por que justo um lobisomem? Você tava tão desesperada assim pra desencalhar?

-Para sua informação, Draco, Remus é o sonho de toda mulher: educado, carinhoso, sensível, inteligente e não é gay. Uma raridade!

- Humpf! Eu que sou uma raridade, e infelizmente não estou disponível para ninguém.

- Egocêntrico.

- Nada disso! Sabia que tem mulher querendo se matar porque acha que esse pedaço de mau caminho aqui é gay?

Tonks riu vendo Draco fazer pose. Nunca esperou se dar bem com o primo mimadinho. Certo, eles não se davam tão bem assim, mas aquelas conversas já eram um começo.

- Agora pode ir andando, porque eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a acerta sobre o meu casamento.

- E como eu faço para continuar essa farsa?

Tonks sorriu marota.

- Se controle perto das modelos.

"_Difícil vai ser me controlar ao lado daquela Weasley que é muito..."_

Ela sapecou um beijo na bochecha do primo e foi para o lado de fora falar com o noivo.

Draco controlou cada fibra do corpo, para não lançar o primeiro feitiço que pudesse reduzir a pó aquela ali. Como ela achava de dar a idéia e nem para ajudá-lo a resolver seus problemas quando estava em 'apuros' como aquele?

* * *

- Draquito, amore. Você já está pronto? – Blaise gritou do outro lado da porta.

- Já disse que não vou! E se você interromper minha leitura mais uma vez eu lhe expulso dessa casa a pontapés dos elfos.

- Você vai sim – Blaise falou firme e bateu o pé no chão. – Vai, porque o Roger ficara decepcionado e você não pode perder esse emprego.

- Ele não vai me demitir por eu não comparecer a uma boate.

- Você não o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Agora trate de se arrumar e sair desse quarto antes que eu me sinta obrigado a arrombar essa porta, lhe colocar debaixo do chuveiro e lhe arrumar. Você quer isso, Draco? Eu tirando sua roupa e tedando banho?

Ouviu o barulho dos pés de Draco se arrastando pelo chão como resposta.

- Bom menino – e saiu para terminar de se arrumar.

* * *

Draco olhou horrorizado para o letreiro e a localização da boate.

- É trouxa! Você me trouxe a uma boate trouxa?

- O Roger só vai a boates trouxas, diz que elas são mais divertidas – Blaise deu de ombros.

- Eu não vou entrar ai! – ia dando meia volta, mas Blaise segurou seu braço.

- Larga de ser fresco, Draco! Respire fundo, coloque seu melhor sorriso afetado e rebole um pouquinho – o puxou para que fossem até a entrada.

- Essa última ai eu não faço nem que mil comensais maníacos estejam querendo me matar.

Blaise gargalhou com gosto, tirando de dentro do bolso da calça uma espécie de cartão de credito. Draco fez o mesmo.

- Preste atenção – Blaise mostrou o cartão. – Aqui não é igual a boate bruxa, nesse cartão está incluído sua entrada e sua consumação. A consumação tem um valor mínimo e é o que você vai usar caso queira comer ou beber algo. Se ultrapassar o valor, na saída você paga o que falta, e nada de mostrar sicles ou galões. Caso você gasta mais que a consumação mínima me avise que eu pago com dinheiro trouxa.

- Você já veio a uma boate trouxa? – Draco perguntou impressionado.

- Umas duas vezes.

- Papai tinha razão quando dizia que você era má companhia.

Blaise sorriu.

- Foi a má companhia aqui que te salvou de ser morto. E não esqueça que por causa disso fiquei no mesmo barco que você.

Draco fez que não ouviu e passou na frente para entrar na boate.

* * *

**Dentro da boate**

Ginny olhava amargamente ao seu redor. Todos se divertindo, dançando, bebendo e ela ali parecendo um ponto perdido no ambiente, uma mobília fora do lugar. Por que Roger tinha que obrigá-la a ir aqueles lugares? Tudo bem que ele tinha as melhores das intenções, queria fazê-la sair um pouco de casa, dançar e principalmente arranjar alguém.

Mas como ela ia arranjar alguém em uma boate GLS?

"_Posso enviar minha cabeça no balde de gelo e afirmar estar suando frio. Quem sabe assim ele e Luna me deixam em paz comprovando que ambientes lotados me fazem mal. Absurdo demais! Culpa minha é que não é.É dessa música batida que esmaga meus delicados neurônios."_

Olhou ao redor procurando Luna e Roger. Os dois não estavam mais a vista. Passou os olhos pela entrada pensando seriamente em fugir dali quando vislumbrou uma cabeleira loira. Por um segundo achou que não seria tão ruim assim ficar... Mas por outro lado seria perigoso para a sua confusa cabecinha ficar ali perto _dele_. Vinha começando a perceber _certos sinais_ de que talvez estivesse sentindo algo por Malfoy, e por mais ínfimo que fosse o que viesse a sentir, era melhor evitar.

Desviou a atenção de Malfoy e olhou mais uma vez para a porta que dava para a recepção, pensou em ficar ali, pelo menos não ouviria a música naquele volume. Já ia se encaminhando para lá quando sentiu uma mão no seu braço.

- Mas você já quer fugir, Ginny! – Roger olhou reprovador para ela. – Façamos o seguinte: você só fica mais meia hora, dança um pouco e conversar com Draco, ai eu peço para **(1)**Zienn lhe deixar em casa.

- Por que eu tenho que conversar com Malfoy? – questionou com a cara emburrada.

- _Monsieur_ Malfoy é um gentleman e pelo que Blaise me disse ele as vezes fica meia deslocado nesses locais. É um garoto _tímido_ – Roger disse o tímido com deboche. – Então, eu achei que talvez fosse legal que vocês conversassem um pouco. Ele é uma pessoa divertida, Ginny – piscou um olho para ela, e Ginny abriu a boca para protestar.

- O que você disse não tem um pingo de sentido, Roger. Sinto muito mais eu não vou ficar aqui para conversar com Malfoy. E eu não acho ele divertido... tá, tá bom, talvez ele seja um pouco, mas hoje eu não estou com muito animo.

- Ginny, querida, me faça esse favor. Eu convidei Draco, mas não vou poder fazer companhia a ele – Roger fez um genuíno biquinho. - Vi um carinha maravilhoso ali adiante, um finlandês gracioso, e seria muito indelicado da minha parte se deixasse Draco sozinho. Ele nunca veio a uma boate trouxa, só freqüenta as bruxas, e se bem conheço o Blaise, ele vai deixar o loirinho largado por ai – finalizou em um tom dramático.

- Está bem, mas só meia hora, depois você liga pro Zienn vim me...

- _Oui_! Eu a-do-ro essa música! – Roger deu um berro e saiu para a pista de dança, mexendo os quadris ao som de _Do you really want to heart me_, do Cultura Club.

Ginny viu ele chamar com o dedinho, um cara alto e de cabelos negros, devia ser o tal finlandês que ele estava de olho. Passou o olhar pela boate procurando Luna, mas também tinha que achar Malfoy. Luna com certeza estaria na pista de dança e Draco ela não fazia a mínima idéia. Até que olhou na direção do bar que ficava a esquerda e conseguiu ver os cabelos loiros. Meia relutante foi em direção ao bar e se sentou ao lado dele.

Imediatamente ele se virou para ela, um copo de uísque na mão e um sorriso fingido.

- Você também está aqui, Weasley. É simpatizante ou lésbica?

Apenas sorriu e retrucou:

- E você Malfoy. Gay ou simpatizante?

Draco fechou a cara e tomou um gole do seu uísque.

- Você sabe muito bem. Mas não vi nada interessante essa noite – balançou o copo para a frente. – Quer um drink?

- Não, obrigada, não gosto muito de beber.

- Hum... Onde está o Roger?

- Dançando com um finlandês lindo – suspirou.

- Então acho que ele não vai se importar se eu for embora – se levantou, deixando o copo em cima da mesa.

- EI! Nada disso, o Roger disse que eu só posso sair daqui a meia hora e se ele ver que você foi embora vai pensar que eu te espantei.

- Isso não é problema meu, Weasley! Já me basta ter que te aturar no atelier – ele saiu irritado. Estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e já não se importava se estaria levantando suspeitas por estar agindo daquela maneira.

- Você disse que gostava de dançar.

- Em boates bruxas. Eu detesto esses ambientes trouxas. E para de me seguir, Weasley. Volte para... EI! – alguém se agarrou ao seu pescoço.

- Draquito, você já estava indo embora sem mim. Mas a gente nem dançou ainda.

Draco olhou horrorizado para Blaise, que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Qual o problema, Blaise? – perguntou sem conseguir esconder a preocupação. – A gente mal chegou e você já está bêbado – viu Ginny olhar confusa para os dois. Blaise aproximou a boca do ouvido de Draco e cochichou.

- Vi a paixão da minha vida beijando outra pessoa.

- A paixão da sua vida esta aqui? – Draco não entendeu foi nada. Blaise tirou os braços do pescoço de Draco e virou um pouco de lado apontando para um canto mais discreto da boate.

Draco viu dois caras se beijando.

- Qual deles dois?

- Que? – Blaise olhou estranho para a direção que apontara. Ginny havia se virado de lado, provavelmente achando que aquele era algum acompanhante de Draco e estava completamente constrangida com a cena. – Não. Não é aqueles dois. É aqueles dois ali – e apontou para um cara que beijava uma loira não muita alta – A loirinha ali.

- É uma garota? – olhou para Ginny, certificando de que ela não ouvia a conversar. Blaise balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Cara, a gente é gay!

Blaise se afastou de Draco.

- Pêra ai! Afinal isso tudo não é de mentira?

Draco olhou para onde deveria estar Ginny, com medo de que tivesse escutado aquilo, mas ela já não estava mais ali.

- É mentira sim – Draco disse meio transtornado e passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Mas a gente não pode se envolver com ninguém, lembra? Afinal já pensou como seria, acharem que a gente é gay e nos verem com garotas? Se aquele psicopata descobre você sabe que estamos ferrados.

- E eu vou perder o amor da minha vida? – Blaise fungou.

- Blaise, você já teve tanta paixão nessa vida, que se perder mais uma não vai fazer diferença. Agora, faça-me o favor de não beber mais hoje. Não, melhor ainda, vamos para casa e depois você dá uma desculpa ao Roger.

Blaise concordou, abalado demais, por ter visto a doce garota que conhecera há alguns dias atrás com outro cara. Mas Draco estava certo. Não poderia se relacionar com ela mesmo.

Os dois se dirigiam para a saída, quando Draco parou ao ver uma cena.

- Vem, ruivinha, vamos dançar um pouco, garanto que você vai gostar.

- Não! Você não está entendendo, eu não...

- Ai linda, vai, deixar de ser tímida, eu te ensino a dançar – uma morena alta usando um vestido preto justíssimo puxava Ginny pela mão para que fossem dançar.

A ruiva parecia estar desesperada, e sem conseguir dizer que não era disse que ela gostava. Draco controlou a vontade de sorrir com a cena e ao invés de continuar seu caminho foi até lá.

- Ginny, você estava ai? Vamos dançar, querida – e soltou a mão dela da morena, sorrindo encantadoramente para ela. – Desculpa, mas é que eu quero dançar um pouco com a minha garota.

A morena ficou desconcertada. Como ia adivinhar que Ginny era apenas uma simpatizante e que ainda por cima tinha namorado.

- Podia ter avisado, né, ruiva – disse com grosseira e saiu.

- Mas você nem me deixou dizer – tentou gritar, mas com a música alta era impossível ser ouvida, só Draco que estava ao lado dela escutou. Virou-se para ele e antes que se refreasse agradeceu. – Obrigada.

- Nada, mas agora que já estamos aqui – e Draco pegou na mão dela e a arrastou para pista, gostando do que ouvia.

_I've been to London, seen seven wonders_

_I know to trip is just to fall_

_I used to rock it, sometimes I'd roll it._

_I always knew what it was for_

E vai ao som de The Rover, que Ginny se viu dançando com Malfoy como se fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo.

* * *

**(1)** Zienn é o motorista de Roger, que eu nem sei se vai aparecer.

**N.A:** Considerando que a boate é trouxa, então o fato de tocar Cultura Club e Led Zeppelin é aceitável.Agora imaginem só um Draquinho dançando What a feeling do Global Deejays... hu! Ia ser tudooooo de bom! Ah, vocês perceberam as pequenas revelações do Draco e do Blaise?

E o capítulo só não saiu ontem como prometido porque o site deu pau como vocês devem ter notado.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas de vocês e aguardem para ver esses dois dançando.

Bjokinhas!

Próximo Capítulo: O que algumas doses de uísque fazem?


	7. Cap 06: O que algumas doses de uísque

**Capítulo 06: O que algumas doses de uísque fazem?**

**Mágica e mexidinhas**

Draco começou a questionar o por que de estar dançando com Ginny. Não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer isso, só queria ajudá-la a se livrar da mulher que dava em cima dela. Afinal ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto era constrangedor ser abordado daquela maneira quando não se era verdadeiramente interessado.

E agora dançando com ela, ao som de uma animada música notou o absurdo que era aquela situação. Havia simplesmente puxado a Weasley para a pista de dança, e meio que sem perceber olhou da maneira que costumava fazer para conquistar alguém. Então ele notou que talvez o que tivesse feito puxar ela para dançar foi o fato dele não dançar com uma garota há um bom tempo. Isso o deixava vulnerável a Weasley.

Pelo menos essa era a idéia mais lógica que conseguia passar por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Ginny o acompanhava, ainda um pouco tímida e sem se soltar. Querendo ou não, Draco sabia dançar muito bem, o que era de se esperar após freqüentar varias boates bruxas e de ter algumas aulinhas, de como dançar mais afetado, com Blaise. Para incentivar a Weasley a se soltar mais, ele chegou mais perto o que acabou fazendo com que ela ficasse com o corpo mais duro ainda.

- Relaxa, Weasley! Solte mais esses ombros, aquela garota ainda esta de olho em você, acho que ela não se convenceu...

- Mal-mal-foy... eu nem conheço essas música, nem sei como se dança.

- Eu também não, mas é só você soltar o corpo e mexer um pouco esses quadris – ela ficou vermelha. – Ah vamos, Weasley, é divertido – tentou encorajá-la. Aquela ruivinha tinha um toque especial e ele ainda não havia descoberto exatamente o que fazia agir assim com ela.

Então ela realmente começou a se mexer um pouco mais, olhando para os lados e vendo como as pessoas ao seu redor faziam. Não era tão difícil assim. Era só mexer um pouco os braços, as pernas, o corpo e deixar a música tomar conta. E não é que era divertido mesmo!

- Isso mesmo, Weasley. É melhor que valsa, não?

Ela riu do comentário, sabendo o quanto era comum no mundo deles se saber dançar valsa. E foi assim que Blaise encontrou os dois: rindo e dançando, enquanto ele estava deprimido por ter visto sua amada beijando outro. Chegou junto do casal e olhou para Draco reprovador.

- Que isso, Draquinho, vou ficar com ciúmes – disse fazendo bico e depois se virou para Ginny. – Com uma garota linda dessa você poderia até mudar de opção.

Draco teve vontade de esganar Blaise naquela hora.

- Pelo visto não vamos mais voltar para casa – pegou na mão de Draco. – Então que tal irmos beber um drink – e depois pegou na mão de Ginny, arrastando os dois para o bar.

Ginny ficou sem saber onde enviar a cara. Pensando que aquele ali devia ser o namorado de Draco e que provavelmente estava com ciúme dos dois.

- Se me dão licença, eu vou ao banheiro – deu a única desculpa que conseguiu pensar para sair dali.

- Volte depois, minha linda, eu quero conversar mais com você – Blaise deu um grito fino para que Ginny escutasse ele em meio aquele barulho.

- O que houve com você, Blaise? – Draco perguntou quando ela já estava longe o suficiente. – O que foi aquilo?

- Não foi você mesmo que disse que não podemos nos relacionar com nenhuma mulher. Então, Draco, se eu não posso você também não pode – Blaise se virou para o barman e pediu uma dose de uísque.

- Eu não estava me relacionando com aquela Weasley, seu idiota. Nós só estávamos dançando – ficou pasmo com o que Blaise disse. Como Blaise podia cogitar a possibilidade de que ele estava flertando com uma Weasley?

- Draco, você nunca dançou tão animado desse jeito com ninguém, muito menos comigo.

- Por Merlin, Blaise, você fala como se nós fossemos namorados.

- Com certeza é isso que_ela _está pensando.

- Viu o que você fez seu...

- Oras Draco, pra quem abomina se relacionar com uma Weasley você está muito preocupado com o que ela vai pensar.

- Não é nada disso!

Blaise fez um gesto de pouco caso e tomou um gole do seu uísque. Draco pediu grosseiramente ao barman, lindo diga-se de passagem e que passou uma cantada nele, uma dose dupla, pra ver se tirava aquela preocupações da cabeça. Depois de tomar a segunda dose foi que Ginny apareceu, olhando sem jeito para o que ela achava que fosse um casal.

- Como é seu nome, querida? Já te vi antes e com certeza é uma Weasley, mas não sei seu primeiro nome – Blaise disse galante e Ginny corou.

- Ginny – estendeu a mão para ele.

- Blaise Zabine – pegou a mão dela e a puxou para que desse um beijinho rápido em cada lado da bochecha.

Ginny olhou para Malfoy como quem perguntava o que significava aquilo, e doida pra que tivesse uma deixa para poder se mandar dali.

- Blaise, não assuste a Weasley. Não fique sendo espevitado demais – fez um sinal de descaso com a mão.

- Ah, que isso Malfoy. Eu já to acostumada.

- Você trabalha com o Roger, não é? – Blaise perguntou interessado.

- Isso mesmo. Sou a assistente dele e estou terminando de me formar em moda – respondeu simpática, um pouco impressionada com o jeito cativante e atencioso de Blaise.

- Ahhhh! – Blaise exclamou alegre. – Eu simplesmente amo modo, não é a toa que sou amigo do Roger, por sinal fui eu quem indicou o Draquito aqui. Adoraria ver seus desenhos, quem sabe você possa até desenhar umas roupas para mim – piscou um olho.

Draco revirou os olhos. Blaise sabia mesmo manter a pose. Pediu mais uma dose dupla de uísque ao barman que comentou o quanto os olhos dele eram lindos. Draco controlou cada fibra pra não tirar a varinha do bolso e lançar um _furúnculos_ na cara do barman, ao invés disso acabou dando um meio sorriso.

- Draco, acho que você já bebeu o suficiente.

- Que isso, Blaise, mon amour. Eu nem sequer estou animado ainda, e você diz que eu bebi o suficiente.

Blaise olhou sério para ele. Se bebesse demais ia acabar fazendo besteira, e falando também. Agora os papeis se invertiam, odiava tomar conta de Draco. Continuou conversando com Ginny sobre moda, atento as doses de uísque que o amigo bebia, mas não podia falar nada, do jeito que Draco era ia acabar bebendo mais ainda se fosse repreendido.

- Weasley, que tal dançarmos mais uma vez – Draco pegou na mão dela como um perfeito cavalheiro. Blaise não achava que ele estivesse realmente afetado pelo álcool.

- Anh... Eu mal sei dan...

- Vamos logo, Weasley – ele a puxou em direção a pista de dança. Blaise foi atrás deles, berrando:

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Draco – percebeu que aquela puxada afoita na Weasley não pertencia ao Draco no seu estado normal.

Mas Draco não quis nem saber, foi com Ginny adentrando a pista de dança e sorrindo para todos os lados.

_It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic_

- Acho que o seu namorado esta com ciúmes – Ginny berrou para que ele pudesse ouvir. Draco parou e se virou para ela começando a dançar.

- Ele não é meu namorado, é apenas um amigo – começou a mexer o corpo.

_One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
It's a kind of magic  
_

- Amigo? Mas vocês pareciam...

- Namorados? – Draco riu com deboche. – Você acha mesmo, Weasley? O Blaise não faz o meu tipo.

- E qual o seu tipo, Malfoy? – foi mais uma provocação do que uma pergunta. Ginny dançava mais próxima dele.

_The bell that rings inside your mind  
It's challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn on sanity  
It's a kind of magic  
_

Draco não respondeu, o cérebro gritando naquele momento qual era o seu tipo. Acabava de descobri qual. Melhor não pensar muito. Chegou mais perto quase colando o corpo ao dela, ao som da divertida música que falava de mágica. E o momento se resumiria a isso: um tipo demágica.

_There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be gone  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm hearing secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic  
_

Ginny pode sentir o toque, do suave tecido da blusa de seda que ele usava, em seu braço. Mais uma vez notando o perfume dele, olhou para Draco, que tinha os olhos concentrados nela, atento ao balanço do seu corpo. Fato completamente estranho dado a atual condição de Draco. Só que sabe aquele hora que você não pensa em nada, há não ser na música que está tocando e na pessoa a sua frente? Então como é que ela podia estranhar se não pensava em nada?

Ainda mais com Malfoy dando uma leve mexidinha nos quadris. Tentação, meu Merlin!

_The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic_

Pensamentos impuros passaram pela cabeça da Weasley mais nova. Só que convenhamos que ver Malfoy remexendo sensualmente é de fazer qualquer um ir a loucura.

Malfoy passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, mexendo o corpo dessa vez de maneira mais lenta, se afastou tirando os braços, com um sorriso safado. E depois de um sorriso desses Ginny achou que fosse ao chão.

_This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be, will soon be  
Will soon be gone  
This is a kind of magic_

Draco chegou perto mais uma vez, baixando um pouco o rosto e sentindo a suavidade dos cabelos ruivos, tentado a enrolar com os dedos uma pequena porção de mecha. Mas com o auto-controle que ainda sobrava ele se refreou, continuando a dançar e sentindo o perfume que emanava dos cabelos dela. Há tempos que não sentia sensações assim. Estava visivelmente atraído pela Weasley, e só conseguiu perceber isso depois de generosas doses de uísque.

_There can be only one  
This life that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be gone_

A mente fervilhava com a mistura do álcool e do perfume dela. Abaixou mais ainda, muito próximo do rosto dela, e sem se dar conta roçou suavemente os lábios na bochecha da ruiva, sentindo a maciez da pele. Deixou escapar um fino sorriso. Contato próximo assim com alguém ele não tinha há um bom tempo e não pode deixar de pensar que talvez fosse por isso que achou o encostar na pele dela algo tão agradável. Ou então era porque era agradável mesmo...

Até que a mágica foi quebrada...

_Magic - It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic  
It's magic  
It's a kind of magic_

Malfoy se virou irritado. Alguém tinha passado a mão no seu bumbum.

- PQP, quem foi? – se virou levantando as mãos, a procura do tarado engraçadinho. Como se em meio aquele monte de gente ele fosse descobrir.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – a voz dela saiu um pouco frustrada e preocupada ao menos tempo.

Draco se virou para ela, as mãos em cada lado da cintura.

- Alguém passou a mão no meu traseiro. Pode uma coisa dessas?

Ginny ficou sem saber o que dizer. Draco se virou pegando na mão dela e tirando-a da pista de dança. E nesse instante Ginny não conteve a discreta olhada para a parte do corpo de Draco que tinha sido apalpada por algum estranho há minutos atrás.

* * *

- Céus! Acho que vou vomitar.

- Aqui não, Malfoy, por favor – Ginny olhava impaciente, esperando Luna aparecer.

- Essa recepção é legal – Draco disse meio aéreo fazendo Ginny se arrepender de tê-lo deixado beber maisdepois que saíram da pista de dança.

- Cadê o seu amigo, hein?

- Aquela biba louca do Blaise? Já deve ter saído fora daqui com alguma companhia, é sempre assim quando saimos.

- Então porque você também não vai embora, Malfoy?

- Faço a mesma pergunta pra você, Weasley.

- Eu estou esperando a minha amiga.

- Bom... eu não vou embora porque eu não me lembro como voltar pra casa – Draco sorriu abobalhado.

- Como é? Você não lembra como voltar para sua casa? – Ginny exasperou-se. - Imagino que isso deve ser efeito do álcool. Não, Malfoy, mesmo com seus neurônios encharcados de álcool seria impossível você esquecer de como voltar para casa.

Draco se levantou com um pouco de custo.

- Acho que posso ir aparatando.

- Você tá maluco? – Ginny se levantou do sofá também, segurando o braço dele. – Você não pode aparatar nesse estado – Draco voltou a sentar levando a mão até a cabeça.

Roger apareceu nesse instante e Ginny já ia chamá-lo, mas ficou meia sem jeito quando viu o finlandês abraçado a ele. E quando ia perdendo todas as suas esperanças, Roger se virou já na saída. Ginny sorriu alegre, iria se livrar de Malfoy.

- Ginny, Luna já foi embora com o Colin. Você acredita que ele apareceu aqui e nem falou com a gente? E querida, leve Draco para casa, Blaise também já foi e acho que ele não esta em condições de ir sozinho – e saiu com o finlandês porta a fora.

- Mas eu não sei onde ele mora – Ginny tentou dizer antes que ele saísse, mas tarde demais, elesjá haviam saido porta a fora. – E ele também não – disse mais baixo se jogando no sofá derrotada com aquela situação.

Malfoy encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, meio tonto.

- Acho que vai ter que me levar pra sua casa, Weasley.

Ele disse com a voz pastosa e Ginny não viu outro jeito.

- Não fique triste. Qualquer pessoa sensata adoraria levar um Malfoy sexy feito eu a tiracolo para casa.

* * *

**N.A:** Desculpem essa minha demora, mas provas finais, despedidas, formatura e o vestibular acabaram com o meu tempo. E apesar de já ter o outro capítulo prontinho, eu nao sei quando vou poder atualizar. Mas depois do dia 20 eu passo a publicar como antes, ta certo assim? Toda sexta.

A música é _It´s a Kind of Magic_ do Queen, música perfeita para tocar em uma ambiente como esse. Eu estou sem beta, então desculpem os possiveis erros de português. E agradeço a todas pelas reviews fofissimas!

Bjokinhas!

Próximo Capítulo: As conseqüências de uma bebedeira


	8. Cap 07:As conseqüências de uma bebedeira

**Capítulo 07: As conseqüências de uma bebedeira**

**Café, beijo e atração**

Chegar em casa com Malfoy cambaleando de um lado para o outro foi extremamente difícil. Ela não podia simplesmente aparatar, então eles foram de noitibus. E o que foi que acontece com todo aquele balanço do ônibus? Draco vomitou, o que já era de se esperar. Péssima idéia!

E agora ele estava largado no sofá dela, a cabeça apoiada na parte de cima e olhos fechados.

- Se você se atrever a vomitar no meu sofá, Malfoy, pode ter certeza que você não sai vivo dessa casa.

- Fica tranqüila, Weasley. Tudo o que tinha para vomitar já foi naquela coisa roxa ambulante. Que tipo de bruxo anda naquilo? Weasley, claro.

Achou melhor ignorá-lo. Seria uma perda de tempo ficar discutindo com um semi-bêbado.

- Ei! – chamou, fazendo com que Draco abrisse os olhos. – Você já consegue lembrar onde mora? Pode aparatar ou usar a lareira?

- Sei que não sou bem vindo aqui, mas eu não vou embora. Estou enjoado, e das duas formas que voltar para casa vou acabar passando mal novamente.

- E o que você quer? Passar a noite aqui?

- É uma opção – sorriu de olhos fechados.

Ginny o olhou incrédula. Aquele Malfoy só podia ter um neurônio a menos, ou afetado demais pelo álcool. Completamente encharcado! Pobre mielina de Malfoy.

- Você acha de beber a noite toda e agora quer ficar na minha casa?

- Shiiii, Weasley, fala baixinho que eu quero dormir – pediu e logo em seguida deitou no sofá com a cabeça em uma das almofadas e jogando as outras no sofá do lado. Como ele era folgado!

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou ao vê-lo fechar os olhos. Do que iria adiantar? E ele parecia inofensivo, já trabalhavam juntos mesmo, e até agora ele não tinha mostrado nenhum índice de que fosse um tarado, psicopata ou serial killer. Não tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Há não ser com a vontade irresistível de passar as mãos pelos fios de cabelos que caiam pelo rosto dele, mas isso ela daria um jeito de controlar até a manhã seguinte. Saiu da sala, indo tomar um banho frio e se deitar.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Ginny voltou do quarto, usando uma calça folgada e uma blusa de alça azul clara. Não conseguia dormir direito e resolveu fazer um copo de leite. Trazia na mão um lençol e um cobertor para Malfoy que deveria estar com frio. Aproximou-se do sofá, vendo-o desconfortável para dormir e os olhos abertos.

- Caso sinta frio – deixou o lençol e cobertor com ele e seguiu para a cozinha.

Draco a observou ir até a cozinha. A cabeça latejando, nem sabia mais se estava bêbado ou não. Sentou-se no sofá apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. O ouvido zunia e ainda podia ouvir o barulho da música. Seu estômago revirava e lá vinha a 'adoravel' Weasley com duas xícaras rosa na mão.

Ginny se sentou no sofá em frente a ele e passou uma das xícaras. Draco fez careta ao olhar o conteúdo. Café? Detestava café.

- Não tem chá ai, não?

- Tem, mas café é melhor pra ressaca.

- Urg. Eu não tomo café.

- Acho melhor tomar. Eu podia te dar chá de boldo pra você vomitar e jogar fora parte do álcool, mas não precisa, você já fez isso sozinho. Acho que o ideal agora é amenizar a ressaca.

- Blerg! – fez uma careta e tomou um gole do café, a contragosto. Afinal ela estava certa – Por que está sendo gentil, Weasley? – sorriu com escárnio.

Ginny pareceu pensar em uma resposta

- Só estou retribuindo o favor que você me fez me livrando da garota lá na boate – disse perdendo a paciência com ele. Aquele sorriso debochado acabava com ela.

Draco saiu do sofá em que estava e se sentou ao lado de Ginny, assustando-a um pouco com essa aproximação. O loiro pareceu não notar esse pequeno detalhe. Nem sabia mais sobre que efeito estava.

- Você pode ser agradável... as vezes... Weasley – pronunciou o nome um pouco arrastado.

- Quando me convém. O que não é o caso agora.

- Tem certeza? – ele chegou mais perto, o ombro dela abaixo do seu. Escorregou um pouco no sofá até os dois ombros ficarem na mesma altura.

- Cla.. claro. O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – tentou dizer, sem saber se pulava do sofá ou continuava ali.

- Sendo agradável – murmurou, com a voz meio aveludada, tentando atingir um ápice de sensualidade, pronto pra provocar Ginny, sem perceber a conseqüências que isso poderia ter mais tarde.

- Ô...ô, ô Malfoy, vai mais pra lá, vai.

Draco sorriu, virando o rosto para ela. Sem que Ginny percebesse ele já estava com a mão em sua nuca e os lábios muito próximos. Fechou os olhos antes que se perdesse nas orbes acinzentadas a sua frente. E o próximo passo foi sentir um toque gelado e macio em seus lábios. Somente isso!

Ele se afastou e ela abriu os olhos. Draco passou a língua sensualmente pelos lábios, provocando-a. Ginny corou no mesmo instante.

- Dane-se! – falou antes de atacá-lo. Porque depois de ter sentido os lábios gelados dele nos seus, aquilo não ia passar só disso.

Quando Draco se deu conta, Ginny já estava com as duas mãos segurando seu rosto e a boca colada na sua. Todos já sabem do fogo Weasley. Não tem que consiga a proeza de controlá-lo.

Draco se soltou dela, desesperadamente a procura de ar.

- Ouw! O que foi isso? – perguntou desnorteado.

Ginny deu um pulo e saiu do colo de Draco (_"Quando eu fui parar no colo dele?")_, voltando a se sentar. As faces mais vermelhas que seu cabelo, se isso era possível. E logo depois um sonoro tapa foi ouvido. Tudo isso muito rápido e com a ruiva tentando processar o que havia feito nos últimos dez segundos.

- Ai! Weasley, você endoidou de vez? – Draco acariciava a bochecha marcada com a mão.

- Você não devia ter me beijado, Malfoy – ela disse, exasperada e chocada demais com a situação.

- Mas foi você quem me beijou – retrucou, acariciando sua bochecha e sem entender o que ela havia feito.

- Foi você que começou.

- Foi só um selinho. Eu não pedi para que você atacasse meus lábios. O que você andou bebendo, hein?

- Estava implícito no selinho – Ginny se levantou do sofá, apavorada com o que tinha feito. – E quem andou bebendo aqui foi você. Vou reconsiderar essa sua atitude, você está afetado pela bebida.

Foi a vez de Draco se levantar, indignado. Weasley havia roubado um beijo seu. Ela conseguiu ser mais rápida do que ele, e agora vinha colocar a culpa nele.

- Quem parece estar afetada aqui é você.

- Ora, seu... – e voou pra cima dele, pronta pra acerta outro tapa.

Só que com Draco não muito estabilizado por conta da bebedeira, os dois acabaram caindo no sofá.

- Isso é excitante, sabe? – Draco murmurou malicioso, com a boca próxima ao ouvido dela e se controlando para não rir com toda àquela cena.

Ginny já não entendia mais nada. Malfoy agia como se não fosse gay. Aquilo era mais que estranho.

- Você tem quarto?

E outro tapa foi acertado na cara de Malfoy.

- Ai! Não dá pra dormir nesse sofá, é muito desconfortável.

- Sai já da minha casa! – começou a falar entre dentes. - Você já parece bastante sóbrio.

- Humpf. O lance do quarto foi só uma brincadeira – ele meio que fazia biquinho.

- SUMA DAQUI, MALFOY!

- Saia de cima de mim primeiro – pediu, sorrindo.

Ela se levantou desconcertada. Draco pegou a jaqueta, vestiu devagar, calçou os sapatos e deu uma ajeitada no cabelo. Felinamente caminho até Ginny e deu um leve beijo na bochecha dela, rapidamente, para não correr o risco de levar o terceiro tapa.

- Nos vemos no trabalho, Weasley – aparatou, deixando uma Ginny atordoada no meio da sala. O rosto queimando e os olhos de Draco gravados em sua mente.

Estava em uma baita encrenca. _Olhos gravados em sua mente._

Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos e voltou para o quarto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela. Não justo com ela, ainda mais em uma situação como aquela.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e Draco e Ginny vinham se evitando no atelier. A decoração da sala de Roger não era mais supervisionada por Ginny, como Roger insistia. A sala já havia sido pintada de branco, ao invés de alguma cor berrante. A proposta do competente decorador era que desse um ar mais futurista na sala e o leve tom de cinza no teto ajudava nisso. Draco e Roger já haviam comprado tudo que faria parte da nova decoração da sala e no fim de semana estaria terminado. As duas próximas semanas seriam inteiramente dedicadas para a decoração do desfile da nova coleção de Roger Piaf.

Desde o acontecimento na casa de Ginny que os dois não se falavam, há não ser com alguns cumprimentos de praxes e breves perguntas relacionadas ao trabalho.

Draco se olhou no espelho, ajeitava a elegante veste, quase pronto para ir ao casamento de Tonks. Quando finalizou tudo e checou se não tinha se esquecido de nada, ele saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto de hospedes, bateu na porta três vezes antes de ouvir reposta.

- Já to quase pronto – uma voz meio esganiçada e apressada saiu de dentro do quarto.

- Vai logo, Blaise, se demorar muito eu te deixo aqui e lembre-se que os convites estão comigo.

- Já to indo! – Blaise berrou aparentemente aflito com aquela pressa.

- Parece uma mulher demorando desse jeito. Olha, não é educado ficar mais bonito que a noiva.

Blaise abriu a porta, saindo do quarto com um enorme sorriso.

- Isso foi um elogio, Draquinho?

- Claro que não! – respondeu apático.

Mas Blaise não se alterou. Ainda animado, se enroscou no braço de Draco, que soltou um muxoxo antes de desceram, pronto para pegar a carruagem e rumarem para o casamento.

* * *

- Vamos, Ginny, respire fundo. Vai dar tudo certo nesse casamento e você não vai pegar o buquê em hipótese alguma – tentava se acalmar, não gostava muito de casamentos. Todos os seus irmãos já estavam casados, ate mesmo Fred e Jorge, menos ela.

Mas não podia faltar ao casamento de Tonks. Ela tinha sido uma grande amiga nos tempos de guerra. Sem contar que Remus foi um de seus professores preferidos. Apareceu na sala, com as mãos agitadas. Luna já estava ali, junto com Roger que tinha se oferecido para levá-las de carruagem.

* * *

Draco tinha chegado há uns cinco minutos e estava perto da entrada vendo onde poderia ficar com Blaise. Nesse meio tempo alguém que não lhe era muito agradável apareceu na sua frente o deixando visivelmente irritado. Só faltava aquele infeliz descobrir a sua nova falsa opção sexual.

Mas para seu alivio Rony Weasley não o viu. Os olhos do ruivo iam em direção as carruagens que chegavam. Draco acompanhou o olhar.

Viu Roger ajudando Ginny a sair da carruagem. Weasley foi até lá acompanhado de Potter, o que não foi notado por Draco, já que este tinha toda a sua atenção na ruiva sorridente que acaba de sair da carruagem. E ela estava... linda, se pegou admitindo. Usando um vestido cinza azulado, que amarrava no pescoço, deixando costas e ombros a mostra, um pouco solto na parte dos quadris indo até a altura dos joelhos. A cor do vestido o lembrava algo, ele só não sabia o que ainda. Nos pés uma sandália de salto médio, prateada e sem amarrar no tornozelo. O pescoço era ornamentado por um pingente que parecia um pequeno cristal, e o cabelo estava amarrado com algumas mechas caindo.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava atraído por uma Weasley. E a sensação estranha no baixo ventre comprovava isso.

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **Acharam que eles iam se agarrar de vez só porque o Draco estava bêbado, né? Sorry, mas não pode ser assim não, meninas, tem que ser aos pouquinhos. E não fiquem bravas porque eu demorei para atualizar, fins de ano são sempre tão complicados... Mas agora eu volto ao ritmo normal de atualizações, ok.

Bjus e amo as reviews de vocês!

Próximo capítulo: O casamento


	9. cap 08: O casamento

**Capítulo 08: O casamento**

**Pedidos e buquês**

Draco percebendo que sua boca estava discretamente aberta tratou de fechá-la e desviou sua visão de Ginny. Onde estava Blaise quando mais se precisava dele? Viu Blaise a um canto conversando com um rapaz um pouco mais baixo que ele. Andou até lá e sem pedir licença arrastou Blaise com ele.

- O que deu em você, Draco. Tá com ciúmes, é?

- Eu quero ir sentar – Blaise olhou incrédulo para ele, achando estranho o fato de Draco não o ter xingado por perguntá-lo se estava com ciúme.

- Cara, você ta legal?

- Espero que a maluca da minha prima não ache de se atrasar. Ainda não acredito que ela vai se casar com aquele lobisomem.

Então Blaise percebeu que nem estava sendo escutado. E Draco devia estar no mínimo caducando por falar daquele jeito. Porque com certeza ele estava falando sozinho. E Malfoys não falam sozinhos, falam? Bem, essa não é uma família que apresente laços perfeitos de sanidade, por começar pela tia da mãe dele. E ainda tinha a prima dele que ela metamorfomaga... e Draco sempre dizia que ela não batia bem da cabeça. No entanto Blaise a achava adorável!

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos que era para os parentes da noiva. Draco notou que Lupin já estava no altar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de instante em instante. Ao lado dele estava Black, os cabelos arrumados displicentemente como sempre, mas nem por isso menos graciosos. Draco detestava Black e nem pela mais fina educação ele iria falar com Lupin estando ao lado de Black.

- É, o dia hoje não parece bom mesmo.

- O que você disse, Draco? – Blaise perguntou.

- Nada não.

- Sei, você agora deu pra mostra a sua falta de sanidade mental?

- O que você disse, Blaise, seu maldito? – Agora foi a vez de Draco fazer a mesma pergunta, só que com um discreto ranger de dentes.

- Nada não, Draquinho, amore!

-Urgh!

Os convidados foram chegando e se sentando. Os padrinhos e madrinhas já estavam nos seus devidos lugares. Agora só faltavaa noiva, que já estava bastante atrasada.

- Acho que Nymphadora resolveu criar juízo em cima da hora e decidiu abandonar o lobisomem no altar – Draco comentou sarcástico.

- Eles formam um casal tão bonito, Draco. Não sei o que você tem contra Lupin.

Draco pareceu desconfortável.

- Se for pelo fato dele ser lobisomem você me envergonha com esse tipo de comportamento. - Blaise começou a falar sério. -Juro que às vezes não te entendo. Preconceito besta esse o seu, pensei que já tivesse aprendido a respeitar as diferenças, ainda mais quando passa por isso na própria pele.

- Eu não tenho nada contra o fato dele ser lobisomem. Eu só não gosto dele porque... porque... ah Blaise eu não tenho que te dar satisfação.

- Parando pra pensar você tem essa mesma reação quando se trata de Black. Por que, hein?

- Black desonrou a família da minha mãe, eu já te disse isso. Alem do mais ele é padrinho do testa rachada.

Uma agitação se formou na igreja mostrando que a noiva havia finalmente chegado, salvando Draco de mais perguntas. Blaise já foi logo se virando para trás, empolgado, com a intenção de ver a noiva entrando.

- Ai, Draco, deixa de ser marrento e olha também. Eu sei que você está morto de curiosidade – e puxou Draco pelo braço, fazendo com que ele virasse.

Draco tentou, tentou mesmo, pra valer, segurar o sorriso, mas a verdade era que Blaise estava certo. Um dos poucos que o conhecia bem.

* * *

E lá vinha a noiva... Ginny olhou atentamente o vestido de Tonks, tentando com todo seu esforço mental afastar o que vinha pensando desde que viu Draco. Lindo... O vestido, e não Draco. Ou seria ele mesmo? Ah, esquece, ela só sabia que não dava pra ignorar algo assim.

"_Eu nunca vou me casar, deve ser por isso que casamentos me deprimem. Todo mundo ao meu redor tem alguém, menos eu. Bem que o Roger diz que eu sou exigente..."_

Tonks se aproximava devagar. Enquanto isso, Ginny olhava em direção a Draco e consequentemente vendo Blaise agarrado ao braço dele, os dois olhando a noiva entrar.

"_Eu quero um desse pra mim!"_ Choramingou em pensamento. Malfoy vestia um elegante terno preto, sem gravata e uma camisa verde escuro por dentro, o cabelo conservava um ar arrumado, mas de um modo displicente. Já Blaise estava mais chamativo, a calça de linho era mais justa do que a que Draco usava, preta assim como o terno e a camisa social era em um tom de rosa claro com uma gravata preta.

Ginny mordeu os lábios enquanto observa o jeito que Blaise envolvia o braço de Draco. Era de dar inveja! Lembrou-se do beijo em seu apartamento... Qual era a de Malfoy afinal?

- Ginny, você está bem? – ouviu a voz de Harry em seu ouvido e notou que em seu devaneio não tinha percebido que Tonks já estava praticamente no altar.

- Hum hum, Harry! Tonks está linda, não?

* * *

Os convidados cumprimentavam os noivos. Draco fez isso a muito custo, por ele só cumprimentaria Tonks, entretanto não teve jeito. Com muito esforço falou rapidamente com Lupin e quando Sirius se aproximou só faltou se esconder atrás de Blaise.

Agora sentado em uma das mesas da recepção da festa, ele passava os olhos pelo local distraidamente a procura de alguém. Nem notou que uma loirinha se sentou à mesa deles, sendo convidada por Blaise. Achando que parecia um idiota com olhos inquietos daquela forma se virou para Blaise e a convidada dele na mesa.

Viu a simpática loirinha conversando com Blaise e a reconheceu de algum lugar. _Di-Lua Lovegood_, veio o nome em sua mente. O que Blaise fazia ali com ela? E por que a Di-Lua parecia tão normal? Era de se esperar que ela estivesse com um penteado um tanto espalhafatoso e em suas orelhas estivessem pendurados brincos com noivo e noiva, tipo aqueles enfeites que se colocam em cima do bolo de casamento. Aquela não era a Di-Lua que ele conhecia. Di-Lua não usaria um vestido preto, com um discreto decote na frente e sandálias de salto.

A conversa entre Luna e Blaise parecia ter acabado. Ela momentaneamente ficou distraída com o nada _("É, é a Di-Lua mesmo")_, e Blaise a observava de uma maneira abobalhada. _"Mas era só o que me faltava! Blaise apaixonado pela Di-Lua Lovegood. Mas até que ela tá bonitinha assim"_. Não pode deixar de observar.

- Ham ham – fez barulho com a garganta querendo chamar atenção dos dois. No mesmo instantes eles olharam para Draco.

- Ah, eu nem te apresentei, Draco. Essa é Luna Lovegood. Estudou em Hogwarts, você lembra?

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Luna estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Impacientemente, mas sem demonstrar isso, Draco apertou a mão dela. Sem mais aproximações.

- Eu lembro de você também – Luna disse vagamente e ele esperou que ela não estivesse lembrando da brigada inquisitorial em que ele era o chefe. – Mas do Blaise não... - Blaise ia dizer algo, quando Luna levantou a mão alegremente chamando por alguém. – Ginny, aqui ó, vem cá!

Ginny vinha andando distraída quando ouviu Luna a chamando. Quando já estava perto e percebeu que Malfoy estava sentado de costa na direção em que ela andava parou um instante em dúvida se deveria ir lá. Vendo que não tinha jeito pelo modo que Luna a chamava insistentemente continuou andando calmamente, torcendo para que Luna não a fizesse sentar ali também.

- Eu quero te apresentar a um amigo meu – Luna se levantou e pegou na mão de Ginny a arrastando de vez para a mesa. – Esse é Blaise Zabine e esse aqui...

- Conheço os dois, Luna – falou meia sem jeito, sorrindo para Blaise e sem encarar Draco.

- Por que vocês duas não ficam aqui com a gente? – Blaise também se levantou e afastou um pouco uma cadeira pra que Ginny se sentasse. Não vendo jeito, diante do sorriso mais que simpático de Blaise, ela se sentou. Depois foi a vez dele fazer o mesmo com a cadeira de Luna, que ficou cheia de sorrisos.

- Er... por que eu acho que o clima ficou meio tenso? – Luna questionou, perceptível a tudo e sem noção que esse era um comentário que não deveria ter sido feito.

Ginny olhou para Draco discretamente. E ele lá reto, sem mexer um fio de cabelo sequer.

- Oh céus! – Blaise deu um tapa na testa. – Até esqueci de perguntar? Eu fui embora antes de vocês dois da boate. Como foi o resto da noite? – perguntou inocentemente.

Draco fuzilou Blaise na mesma hora, enquanto Ginny pegavauma bebida com o garçom que passava, a fim de disfarçar o seu rubor.

Estranhando a reação dos dois, Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez eles tivessem se desentendido como sempre acontecia entre Malfoy e Weasley. Ou fosse outra coisa menos aceitável...

Um silêncio desconcertante pairou sobre a mesa, enquanto Ginny sorvia o liquido meio perolado em sua taça, e sendo encarada diretamente por Draco pela primeira vez naquela festa.

- Weasley, você falou para Roger sobre aquela minha idéia pro desfile dele? – perguntou tentando cortar o clima pesado antes que Blaise percebesse alguma coisa. Ginny pareceu não se lembrar da idéia dele. – Aquela de fazer os contrastes das cores do piso em roxo e rosa.

- Ah, desculpe, Malfoy, eu acabei me esquecendo de comentar com ele...

- Oh por favor, vocês não vão falar de trabalho aqui na festa, né? – Blaise fez biquinho olhando para os dois e pegando na mão de Luna. – Ei, vamos dançar? – Luna aceitou alegremente.

Só que nesse mesmo instante, Harry apareceu do nada, e como se não notasse Blaise ali foi falando com Luna.

- Luna, quer dançar? – pegou delicadamente no braço dela.

- Ei! Cai fora, Potter, eu a chamei primeiro.

Só agora Harry parecia notar Blaise que segurava a mão de Luna. Draco olhou para àquela cena prevendo desastre. Automaticamente levou a mão a testa. Lá vinha confusão. Tentou fazer sinal, sem que os outro notassem, para que Blaise soltasse Luna. Não ia cair bem ele disputando uma mulher.

- Desculpe, eu não vi que... – Harry olhou estranho para Blaise sem concluir a frase. – Voce não é Blaise Zabine?

- Sou sim, e se me dão licença... vem Luna – a puxou para dançar.

Harry ficou confuso. Zabine estava tão... diferente, mas talvez essa impressão fosse pelo tempo que não o tinha visto. Ainda meio desconcertado olhou para a mesa que Luna estava antes e viu Draco e Ginny olhando para ele. Para tudo! Malfoy e Weasley na mesma mesa? Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo naquele casamento.

- Malfoy? Ginny? O que vocês dois estão fazendo sentados juntos? – questionou de imediato.

- Bom, nós estamos trabalhando no mesmo local, sabe...? – Ginny respondeu, enquanto Draco fuzilava Harry.

Ter que se assumir gay para todo mundo bruxo era uma coisa, mas ter que ver a cara do seu inimigo descobrindo sobre isso era algo completamente diferente. E essa conclusão viria a qualquer momento.

- Malfoy virou estilista? – Harry falou comicamente tentando segurar o riso, já pensando no que Rony diria quando soubesse.

- Não. Ele é decorador – Ginny corrigiu.

- Ahhhh, sei... – Draco o fuzilou com os olhos pelo tom de ironia, mas Harry não pareceu insinuar algo, apenas parecia que essa era uma profissão surreal para um Malfoy. E ele estava certo! – Você quer dançar, Ginny?

Ginny notou o olhar dele de Draco para ela. E o pedido parecia mais na intenção de livrá-la de Mafoy. Deveria ficar feliz por isso, mas estranhamente ela queria que outra pessoa a chamasse.

- Er... cla...

- Cai fora Potter! – Draco imitou Blaise. – Eu já ia chamar ela antes de você – pegou na mão de Ginny que parecia relutante em levantar.

- Malfoy, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela sibilou baixinho.

Draco não se conteve. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma disputa com Harry.

- Te convidando pra dançar. Ou você ainda não percebeu?

- Acho que ela não quer dançar com você, Malfoy – Harry segurou a mão de Ginny. – Vem – mas Malfoy não a largava.

- Potter, parece que você gosta de ficar sobrando, não é mesmo?

- Você que parece não notar o quanto é desagradável e que Ginny...

- A NOIVA VAI JOGAR O BUQUÊ!

Alguém berrou no meio do salão.

Harry e Draco pararam por alguns segundos com aquela disputa ao perceberem o aglomerado de mulheres no meio do salão. Nesse intervalo de tempo Luna apareceu afoita com Blaise segurando em sua mão.

- Vamos, Ginny! Vamos pegar o buquê!

- Ah, Luna, eu não sou muito chegada nisso... – Luna tirou as mãos dela da de Harry e de Draco e a puxou, enquanto Blaise puxava Draco.

Chegaram na aglomeração. Ginny, Luna e Blaise conseguiram ficar no meio, sendo empurrados pelas mulheres ávidas em pegar o buquê. A ruiva cruzou os braços, não gostando nem um pouco daquela confusão; Blaise e Luna não paravam de saltitar, alegres; e Draco havia ficado bem mais atrás daquela aglomeração nem um pouco interessado naquilo.

"_Que coisa mais estúpida! Elas só faltam se estapear para pegar algumas flores. Se ao menos soubessem o por que das noivas entrarem com um buquê em casamentos, aposto que perderiam esse animo todo." _Ginny não pode deixar de pensar.

Tonks apareceu em uma sacada, sorriu para todo mundo lá embaixo e se virou pronta para jogar o buquê.

- Um, dois, três e... JÁ!

E o buquê saiu voando parecendo ter uma só direção. Passou por cima das cabeças de mulheres e Blaise aglomeradas e foi direto para as mão de...

Draco Malfoy!

Todos se viraram para ver quem pegou o buquê e um berro foi dado no meio da aglomeração.

- AI, DRAQUINHO! AGORA NÓS PODEMOS NÓS CASAR! – Blaise berrou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto Draco Malfoy ficava da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley.

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **Então, gostaram? Nada de action d/g, e como eu sou pessoa má, resolvi que não vai ter action nem tão cedo. Acho que o Draco vai virar gay de uma vez por todas, ta mais fácil assim... brincadeirinha!

Próximo capítulo: Sedução


	10. Cap 09: Sedução

**Capítulo 09: Sedução**

**Lábios, menta e encrenca**

- AI, DRAQUINHO! AGORA NÓS PODEMOS NOS CASAR! – Blaise berrou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto Draco Malfoy ficava da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley.

O silêncio se apoderou do local. Draco sentiu uma enorme pedra de gelo afundar em seu estômago. O que ele fez para merecer uma coisa daquelas? Alguém lá em cima devia detestar muito a sua pessoa.

Com um buquê em suas mãos começou a ouvir os burburinhos. Sabia que a atenção estava voltada para si. Ah, mas Blaise não sobreviveria para contar historia! Aquilo lá era coisa que se berrasse no meio de um casamento? Agora já tinha sido feito. A melhor atitude a se tomar depois disso, era levantar a cabeça com o maior orgulho e sorrir de leve para Blaise. Bem, não estava dando muito certo. Teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para se portar dessa maneira, ao invés de seguir seus instintos e esganar de uma vez por todas aquele filho da mãe.

Mas depois que fez isso, ai sim a algazarra se formou. Acabava de piorar a situação.

- Eu não acredito! – Rony falou alto. – Malfoy vai se casar e é justamente com...- olhou para Blaise sem completar o resto da frase. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta para logo em seguida ele cair na gargalhada.

Outros convidados fizeram o mesmo que Rony, enquanto uns pareciam ainda chocados com a noticia – incluindo Harry e Hermione – e outros cumprimentavam a ambos.

- Ai, quem vai ser a noiva? – Fred perguntou

- Provavelmente Malfoy, já que foi ele que pegou o buquê – Jorge respondeu com um ar sério para depois voltar a gargalhar junto com os irmãos.

Blaise andou feliz da vida em direção a Draco, enquanto esse se mantinha sério, se sentindo um piromaníaco por conta da vontade louca que estava de tacar fogo naquele buquê e nos cabelos de Blaise.

- Ok, agora só falta o beijo...

- Qual é Fred? Ai já é demais... – Rony reclamou parecendo horrorizado só de imaginar Malfoy e Blaise se beijando.

- Não seja preconceituoso, Roniquinho – Jorge apertou as bochechas do irmão.

Draco sentia vontade de socar todos, triturar, cortar todos aqueles ali, inclusive Blaise que acabara de se agarrar em seu braço. Seus instintos homicidas se encontravam a mil.

- Meninos, já chega! – Ginny se aproximou ficando ao lado de Draco e Blaise. – Isso não é problema de vocês. Agora ajam naturalmente – ela sibilou para os irmãos.

No mesmo instante eles pararam de rir.

- Que isso, Ginny, você sabe muito bem que nos só estávamos rindo da piada! Hey, Zabine, essa foi muita boa! – e Rony voltou a gargalhar. – Ah, só estamos curtindo a brincadeira e...

- Mas quem falou em brincadeira aqui? – Blaise colocou as duas mãos na cintura. Rony ficou subitamente sério.

- Como? – ele olhou de Blaise para Draco. – Você está dizendo que...? PQP desde quando o Malfoy é gay?

Ginny olhou incrédula para seu irmão. A ficha só tinha caído agora? O salão voltou a ficar em silêncio. E Draco vendo que estava na hora de se pronunciar – não que ele realmente desejasse fazer aquilo – empinou o nariz e começou com seu tom frio e arrastado:

- Algum problema nisso, Weasley? Não sabia que você tinha tanto interesse assim na minha vida afetiva.

Rony abriu a boca diversas vezes e os presentes olhavam ansiosos de um para outro. Hermione, vendo a confusão que passava pela cabeça do namorado, achou melhor tirá-lo logo dali, antes que ele pudesse processar o que Malfoy havia dito. A algazarra recomeça. Varias mulheres lamentavam a descoberta, mas não escondiam a excitação de comentar sobre o assunto. Essa com certeza seria a manchete principal do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte.

- Mas, então, esse casamento é para quando? – Jorge perguntou para um sorridente Blaise.

- Eu disse que já chega! – Ginny exclamou. Os gêmeos se afastaram rindo. Quando eles já estavam longe o suficiente ela se dirigiu a Blaise, meio que ignorando o loiro, que parecia não se importa de tanta gente que já estava olhando para ele. Não estava preparado para aquilo, não tinha idéia de como se portar o que era raro para um Malfoy. – Vocês vão se casar mesmo? – ela quis saber meio hesitante.

Blaise deu um sorriso maior ainda.

- Não, querida! Brincadeirinha minha. Só queria animar isso mais um pouco, já que eu não pude aparecer com o buquê que pelo menos tirasse proveito de quem o pegou – e deu um beijo sapecado na bochecha de Draco, que depois disso não conseguiu se segurar mais.

- Blaise seu maldito...! – ia pulando no pescoço do amigo, quando Roger chegou e puxou seus ombros o virando de frente para ele. Blaise fcou extremamente agradecido.

- Mas vocês não me contaram nada, seus danadinhos! – deu um beijo em cada lado do rosto de Draco que o encarou horrorizado. – Ah, não faça essa cara, mon cherry! Eu sei que tudo isso foi só uma tentativa dessa _beshaaaa_ chamativa aparecer! – terminou com a voz bem fina.

Blaise se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Uma hora a gente tinha que anunciar publicamente.

- Mas definitivamente não era dessa forma, seu idiota - sibilou baixo. Saiu um pouco de perto de Blaise e tentou sorrir para Roger. - Acho que essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. Estou indo embora – tentou soar agradável, mas sua voz saiu irritada.

- Ah, que isso, Malfoy? Você não vai deixar que esses comentários o afetem? – Ginny o olhou com um pouco de ternura. Não gostava de ver ninguém passar por aquilo.

- Draco se assumiu há pouco tempo, não está acostumado ainda – Blaise segurou no braço dele. – Vamos, Drake, não fique assim – fez biquinho. Ginny achou uma graça a forma como Blaise o chamou.

- Oh, não é por isso que quero ir embora... Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de festa, alem do que, tirando Tonks e tia Andrômeda, não tem mais ninguém aqui que eu simpatize – disse, parecendo mesmo não se importar com os comentários.

Luna e Colin chegaram perto deles. Luna como se nada tivesse acontecido e Colin com uma cara meio desapontada.

- Acho que essa festa já perdeu a graça, meus amores. Que tal irmos nos divertir em outro lugar? – Roger se agarrou no braço de Ginny.

- Eu não sabia que vocês iam se casar – Colin falou, olhando para Draco.

- Nos não vamos – Draco fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, parecendo cansado. – Foi apenas uma brincadeira do Blaise.

- Acho que essa historia já morreu, né – Roger fez um ar de tédio. – Vamos, nós precisamos agitar, o casamento foi adorável, mas olha essa música... não, eu com certeza prefiro algo mais agitado.

- Então vamos de uma fez. – Blaise se soltou do braço de Draco.

- Pessoal, eu não to a fim de ir – Ginny se soltou de Roger já para impedi-lo de insistir para que ela fosse. – Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou exausta, a organização do desfile me toma muito tempo, prefiro ir para casa descansar.

- Estou na mesma situação – Draco mostrou o buquê. – E tenho que colocar isso em uma jarra de água antes que murche – completou sorrindo marotamente. Tinha que descontrair, não estava gostando da maneira desconfiada que Roger o olhava.

- Ahhhh – Roger deu um grito fino. – Não precisa passar na cara que foi você que teve a sorte de pegar o buquê – deu um tapa espevitado no ombro de Draco, fazendo todos rirem.

- Então, vamos nos despedir dos noivos e cair fora – Blaise olhou para Draco e Ginny. - Vocês dois tem certeza de que não querem ir dançar com a gente?

- Hum hum – responderem juntos.

- Já que não vão, Draco, me faça o favor de acompanhar Ginny.

- Roger, nos vamos aparatar.

- Ah, Ginny, não seja assim. Façam companhia um ou outro. Tudo bem vocês não irem, mais ficar mofando o sábado a noite sozinha em casa, não dá, né minha linda. Se for pra mofar que seja com alguém junto.

- É vocês podem ficar conversando. Draco fica deprimido quando passa um final de semana sozinho – Blaise piscou um olho para Draco.

- Eu não fico depri...

- Não discuta, Drake! Seja um cavalheiro e leve nossa querida Ginny em casa.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam. Pelo que eles se lembravam a vez em que ficaram juntos sozinhos tinha sido um tanto quanto perigoso.

- Anh, não precisa! Eu...

- Ginny! – Roger a olhou enviesado. – Faça companhia a Draco, não vê o quanto ele está triste?

- Hey! Eu não estou triste, apenas um pouco...

- Deixe disso, Draco. Você me parece bastante confuso com toda essa historia. Eu conheço isso, querido! Ainda não está acostumado totalmente com a sua escolha, e saiba que Ginny é uma ótima conselheira, com certeza você vai sentir melhor depois que conversar com ela.

- Ou isso, ou teremos que obrigar vocês a saírem com a gente – Blaise inquiriu, se postando no meio dos dois. – Se quiser, quando eu for deixar Luna em casa, eu pego você Draco. Se comporte, viu? – e piscou mais uma vez.

Foram se despedir dos noivos. Draco e Ginny lado a lado, nada contentes, mas não fizeram muito esforço para impedir que os amigos os fizessem passar a noite juntos. Aquele sábado só estava começando.

* * *

Draco e Ginny chegaram no apartamento dela. Os dois pareciam meio sem jeito, já que na última noite que ele esteve ali as coisas se conduziram de maneira estranha e eles mal tinham se falada depois disso.

- Seu apartamento é bem...

- Simples? É imagino que seja se comparado com a sua mansão.

- Eu ia dizer organizado. Você mora aqui com a Lovegood e eu não consigo imaginar ela sendo organizada.

- Luna é extremamente organizada – colocou a bolsa em cima da mesinha - Já eu, sou a bagunça em pessoa. Meu quarto está um horror, não tenho tido tempo para arrumá-lo por conta do trabalho – fez sinal para que Draco se sentar no sofá. – Você quer um pouco de chá, chocolate quente ou suco.

- Chá – respondeu. Aquela Weasley era muito estranha. Será que ela havia se esquecido quem ele era? Quer dizer, que tipo de Weasley ajuizado aceitaria ele sozinho em casa e ainda conversaria de maneira tão amigável e natural? Não que ele apresentasse algum perigo de verdade, mas como ela poderia ter certeza disso?

Ginny chegou na sala com duas xícaras fumegantes de chá.

- Camomila. Gosta? – entregou uma xícara a ele.

- Hum hum.

Ginny se sentou na poltrona de frente para o sofá que Draco estava.

- Weasley, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode, mas antes vamos parar com essa formalidade, ok? Depois de ouvir o Blaise praticamente te pedir em casamento e te chamar de Drake, você não quer que eu continue te chamando de Malfoy? – ela sorriu divertida.

- Esse apelido bobo... – resmungou baixo. - Me chame de Draco, nada de Drake, ta legal?

- Certo! Agora faça sua pergunta.

- Você não vê nenhum problema em eu estar aqui com você? Afinal nossas famílias nunca se deram bem e vocês sempre nos acusaram de ser partidário do Lord das Trevas.

- Seus pais eram mesmo partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem, Draco, todo mundo sabe disso – afirmou se referindo ao fim da guerra, quando os pais de Draco foram pegos e morreram um pouco depois quando tentaram escapar dos aurores. - Quanto a você eu não sei, não tivemos noticias suas durante a guerra, mas supõe que você não teve participação. E bem, convivendo com você nessas duas semanas eu vi que talvez não seja tão ruim assim, sei lá, também acho isso estranho – coçou a bochecha, parecendo um pouco sem jeito.

Draco a observou durante alguns instantes.

- Eu realmente não participei da guerra... – não soube por que admitiu aquilo, geralmente não comentava aquelas coisas com ninguém. - Resolvi viajar, correr o mundo, não agüentava mais a ladainha do meu pai. E eu não apresento nenhum perigo a você, é mais fácil você apresentar perigo, até porque quando estive aqui foi você que tentou me agarrar – disse com seriedade e ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse preocupado com sua integridade física.

- Ora, seu ousado! – Ginny ficou subitamente vermelha. – Foi você que começou se insinuando.

- Era uma brincadeira, você que levou a sério naquela noite – cruzou as pernas, divertido com a situação. – Admita que você se sente terrivelmente atraída por mim.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu... eu... eu estava praticamente bêbada e não tinha noção do que fazia.

- Pelo que eu lembro quem estava bêbado era eu e não você – soltou um dos seus sorrisos sarcásticos. – Você não é a primeira que lamenta por eu ser gay e de certo modo tenta me converter.

Ginny estava visivelmente irritada. Ele não devia ter um pingo de amor a vida.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu não vou negar que você é... atraente. Aquele beijo só foi um ato, não muito pensado, e eu garanto a você que não vai se repetir – se levantou do sofá.

- Atraente não, querida. Eu sou _exacerbadamente_ sexy – ele se levantou também mostrando o melhor olhar que tinha. Aquele em que seus olhos azuis conseguiam ficar mais cinza do que o normal.

Então era assim? Dois podiam jogar esse jogo nunca fez tanto sentindo a Ginny como naquele momento. Era assim que Malfoy queria brincar? Se fosse assim ela sabia muito bem como fazer. Chegou perto dele, os olhos cravados nas orbes cinza.

- Vai me dizer que quando você dançou comigo na boate não ficou em dúvida sobre o que realmente gostava, Draco? – ele não esboçou reação nenhuma, mas ela não se abalou. Sabia o quanto ele era dissimulado. – Pensa que não percebi o jeito que me olhava? A forma como usava para chegar mais perto enquanto dançávamos, como me tocava de leve – provocou.

Depois dessa Draco esboçou um pequeno choque, que foi disfarçado rapidamente. Aquela Weasley era mais esperta do que pensava. E o que ela estava fazendo? A sedução era visível nos olhos dela. Pela primeira vez ele não sabia como agir em uma situação como aquela. Controlava cada pedaço de seu corpo para não sentir o suave toque da pele dela.

Não devia ter começado com aquilo. Não era só a Weasley que estava atraída por alguém ali. O jogo parecia começar a se inverter e claro que ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Sem que ela esperasse, chegou com o rosto mais junto do dela e disse quase em um sussurro:

- Você também é atraente, Ginny, não vou negar, mas eu não estou interessado, posso garantir isso – mas seu tom de voz dizia o contrario.

- Ah não? Não é o que parece... – com os lábios nas bochechas dele, deixou que ele sentisse seu perfume. – Talvez as coisas não sejam exatamente como você pensa.

Draco se viu passando de leve as pontas dos dedos pelas costas nuas de Ginny, chegando até o pescoço. Não tinha mais controle. Ela estava ganhando.

Virou um pouco o rosto fazendo com que os lábios dela saíssem da sua bochecha e ficasse de frente para os seus. Sem ter muita noção encostou os lábios nos dela, sentindo a maciez e o aroma de menta causado provavelmente pelo brilho que ela usava. Suas mãos agora estavam na nuca dela e quando ela entreabriu os lábios ele se deu conta do quão errado estava sendo.

Se afastou bruscamente. Não podia por em risco a sua atual situação e muito menos a de mais uma pessoa. Sem dizer nada, apenas com o olhar confuso, desaparatou, deixando uma Ginny sozinha na sala do apartamento e dividida entre confusão e alegria.

Ela se jogou no sofá, os dedos nos lábios.

- Ele está no mínimo na dúvida! – sorriu para o teto. Estava metida em uma baita encrenca e quando se deu conta disso seu sorriso se apagou. Eram dois problemas em um: ele era um Malfoy e gostava de homens.

* * *

**N.A:**Maldito ff, não quer fazer as coisas direito. Desculpem qualquer coisa bizarra que aparecer no texto, mas é tudo culpo do ffou do meu computador. Meu edit/preview não tá funcionando. Isso é só comigo ou com mais alguem? Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Eu li e reli e acho que está faltando algo... ah sim, o action!

Posso fazer uma propagandazinha basica? Cliquem ai no meu nomezinho e leiam minha shortfic _"Eu Nunca..." _é d/g também.

Próximo capítulo: Uma tentativa de amizade


	11. Cap 10: Uma tentativa de amizade

**Capítulo 10: Uma tentativa de amizade**

**Cantadas e perigo**

Confusões! Confusões! E confusões! Era assim que aquele dia havia começado. Uma baderna só! Parecia mais que um furacão havia passado por ali e devastado tudo. E ainda não passava das 10 da manhã. Ginny se sentou um pouco para respirar, iria acabar tendo um colapso nervoso ali, nem sabia mais o que passava por sua cabeça de tão estressada que estava com tudo aquilo.

- Maldito desfile! Assim eu vou acabar indo parar no St. Mungus... – resmungou parecendo uma velha rabugenta.

- Se continuar falando sozinha nós vamos acabar nos sentindo na obrigação de te internar mesmo – Colin disse entre risinhos.

- Colin, meu humor não está para isso agora. Malfoy por acaso já chegou? – ela se levantou e pegou os pergaminhos que Colin trouxera.

- Não – ele respondeu. – Mas Suzi, está tentando entrar em contato com ele.

- Acho bom ele aparecer logo, se não Roger vai começar a quebrar a nova sala...

- Ai está todo o orçamento do desfile – Colin apontou para os pergaminhos e Ginny os folheou rapidamente. – E não se preocupe que já acertei tudo com o dj, a recepção, modelos, agentes, enfim, essa parte está toda ok.

- Eu sei, mas só temos duas semanas para decorar e nada foi acertado sobre isso. E quando Roger souber que absolutamente nada da parte da decoração está pronta ele vai enfarta e me enfartar junto – ela falou tudo muito rápido.

- Para amiga! Respira vai... isso respira e inspira... – Ginny fez o que Colin pediu, enquanto pegava outros pergaminhos em uma das gavetas da sua mesa. - Daqui a pouco Malfoy chega – e foi só falar isso que Draco entrou na sala calmamente.

- Desculpe o atraso...

- Onde você se meteu? Nós marcamos as 8, já são quase 11 horas e só agora você me aparece.

- Vá com calma, Weasley. Vermelha desse jeito parece que você vai explodir – Draco mantinha a voz calma e com um leve sorriso de desdém.

- Não me venha falar em calma, Malfoy. Nós estamos a véspera do desfile e você nem me entregou o orçamento da decoração – reclamou.

- Ainda faltam duas semanas, sua exagerada! – ele tirou algo de dentro do seu sobretudo. – Aqui está o orçamento, mostre a Roger, pergunte se ele aprova e hoje mesmo eu compro tudo – Ginny pegou o pergaminho que Draco segurava. Sem dizer mais nada ela saiu da sala e foi até seu chefe.

- Hum... então, aquela historia de casamento com você e aquele outro cara era tudo brincadeira, né? – Colin perguntou mostrando um claro interesse no assunto.

- E eu Blaise somos apenas amigos – Draco se limitou a dizer.

- Bom saber... eu estive pensando e será que você... você... você não está a fim de ir jantar comigo hoje?

- Weasleyyyyyyyyy! Acho que errei algo ai na papelada... – Draco saiu atrás de Ginny fugindo descaradamente de Colin.

* * *

- Certo! Certo! Certo! Não vou olhar detalhadamente esse papeis, não tenho tempo para isso – Roger disse agoniado e largou os papeis que Ginny trouxe na mesa. – Ainda tenho que levar as modelos para provarem as roupas e darem um último retoque... Ginny resolva isso pra mim, sim! – pediu para a ruiva.

Draco entrou na sala. Roger estava tão agoniado que mal o notou.

- Bonnes! – Chamou pela lareira. Suzana apareceu na mesma horamuito nervosa também. – Todos já chegaram?

- Não... ainda faltam duas!

- Oh minha Morgana do universo alternativo! – Roger exclamou.

- Calma, Rô, daqui a pouco elas chegam – Ginny tentou tranqüiliza-lo.

- Certo! E por que você ainda está aqui? Era para você está fazendo compras com Draco – começou a berrar. – APRESEM-SE!

- Eu ainda tenho que resolver as músicas com o dj e...

- Deixe que Colin vê isso. Vá comprar de uma vez o material para decoração, GINNY! – Roger se jogou cansado no seu sofá.

Ginny fez birra, mas saiu o mais rápido que pode puxando Draco pela mão.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao lado de fora do atelier de moda, Ginny ainda resmungava algo sobre estresse, stafa mental e falta de consideração. Draco segurava os papeis em uma mão, enquanto a outra ainda estava na de Ginny sem que ela ao menos percebesse isso.

- Você está com medo de se perder e por isso não solta a minha mão? – ao ouvir isso a ruiva olhou para a sua mão e a de Malfoy entrelaçada. E como se levasse um choque ela a largou imediatamente.

- Desculpe! Mas é que com todo esse trabalho e o Roger berrando eu acabo não me dando conta de certas coisas... Onde arranjamos tudo que está ai? – ela apontou para os papeis.

- Beco diagonal.

- Vamos aparatar? – e foi o que Draco fez assim que ela perguntou.

* * *

Final do dia. Eles já haviam comprado tudo, não faltou nada e agora estavam exaustos de tanto andarem pelo beco diagonal. Todos os matérias seriam entregues na manhã seguinte no local do desfile, e assim que chegassem Draco juntamente com uma equipe de Roger iriam começar a organizar tudo. A correria parecia ter passado, pelo menos até amanhã. 

Ginny descansava seus pés em cima de um pufe, e Draco estava sentado ao seu lado folheando uma revista. Roger anotava algo em uma pequena caderneta e Colin não tirava os olhos de Draco.

- Roger, nós já estamos liberado? – Ginny não via a hora de voltar para sua casa e descansar.

- Só mais um pouquinho... ainda tenho que acertar algo com vocês, só que antes preciso organizar isso aqui – e voltou sua atenção para a caderneta. – Estou esquecendo de algo, sei que estou...

Draco tirou os olhos da revista e se deparou com os olhos de Colin sobre si. Assim que isso aconteceu, Colin piscou para ele e este fez que não percebeu. Roger saiu de sua cadeira e chamou Colin, atrapalhando a tentativa frustrada de flerte, para a alegria de Draco.

- Venha aqui comigo, quero ver as músicas – e Colin o seguiu.

- O que mais ele quer acertar com a gente? Pensei que já estivesse tudo certo – Draco deixou a revista de lado.

- Eu também. Provavelmente ele só que se assegurar do que será feito amanhã.

Eles permaneceram calados durante alguns instantes até que Ginny voltou a falar.

- Err... sobre sábado depois do casamento... eu acho que devíamos esclarecer algo - Draco olhou para ela curioso. Ginny parecia meia sem jeito e suas bochechas começavam a corar. – Eu não sei o que me deu para agir daquela forma, nem naquele dia em que você ficou na minha casa depois da boate... – ela corou mais ainda.

- Esquece isso, Weasley, é melhor.

- Por que você não me passa a chamar logo de Ginny de uma vez, já trabalhamos juntos – ela pediu se lembrando bem que eles tinham combinado de se chamarem pelo primeiro nome, mas nenhum dos dois cumpriu isso após o acontecimento no apartamento dela. – Como ainda temos duas semanas pela frente, eu pensei que podíamos começar a nós dar melhor. Eu passei o dia fazendo compras com você, isso foi estranho, e discordamos em vários pontos, mas até que não foi tão mal assim - nesse ponto Draco se virou totalmente para ela.

- Você não está propondo que nos tornemos 'colega', está?

- Mais ou menos isso. Apenas durante essas duas semanas – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela pediu para que ficasse quieto. – Eu sei que tem todo esse lance das nossas famílias, que você sempre abominou Weasleys e todo esse bla bla bla, mas eu reparei que você mudou, sabe? Não é mais aquele garoto metido a besta que estudava em Hogwarts – ela parou para pensar um pouco. – Tá, você ainda é um pouco sim, mas não tanto quanto antes. Então, eu pensei, se vamos conviver esse tempo que seja de maneira civilizada.

- Você percebeu que acabou de me chamar de besta? E vem me propor para sermos amigos? – Ginny se deu conta do que tinha falada. – Como você é cara de pau! – Draco pareceu aborrecido e Ginny mais uma vez desconcertada.

- Não era minha intenção, eu acabei sendo sincera demais. Mas veja bem, eu só estou querendo tornar nossa convivência menos desagradável, você mesmo disso no começo que era só um mês. Agora é apenas duas semanas.

Draco pensou no que ela havia dito e sorriu de maneira marota para ela.

- Ah, Ginny, por que você não disse de uma vez que quer ser minha _miga_ e pronto! – e com isso a abraçou de maneira espevitada.

Aquele sem duvidas nenhuma não era o Malfoy que ela conheceu há muito tempo atrás.

Já na cabeça de Draco algo estranho se passava. Ele estava sim atraído por ela, não ia mais negar isso para si. Não que ele cogitasse ter algo sério, mas com eleo mundo funcionava assim: se você tem vontade de fazer alguma coisa, faça, nem que seja uma única vez. Se fosse uma outra situação, ele teria algo com ela, um _affair_ ou um caso rápido. No entanto, o seu caso era diferente agora, e o fato dela ser uma Weasley era o menor dos seus problemas. Nesse momento ele não podia se envolver com mulher nenhuma! E ele já não conseguia se segurar mais!

Com tudo isso ele havia acabado de bolar um teoria não muito convincente sobre eles dois. Não era só ele estava atraído ali. E aparentemente quanto mais eles encrencavam um com o outro mais eles se atraiam e imagens _perigosas_ se formavam na cabeça de Draco. E se agora ele virasse "amiguinho" dela e desse mais pinta ainda de que era gay, talvez toda aquela tensão que aflorava do corpo da ruiva e ai direto para o dele parasse. Talvez aquela atração aguda cessasse assim do nada! Era só mais duas semanas. Ele podia agüentar duas semanas, não podia? Bem, acho que não...

* * *

Draco chegou em sua mansão, seus pés doendo, a cabeça também e uma sensação estranha de que se torna "amiguinho" de Ginny não facilitaria em nada aquela situação. Ele precisava urgentemente extravasar seu estresse. Não estava mais agüentando! Toda aquele tempo sem... 

Estava começando a achar que virar gay de uma vez por todas era sua melhor opção.

Não, não podia pensar nisso! Jamais conseguiria. E a prova disso era que quando abraçou Ginny de maneira afetada ele sentiu aquele dorzinha no baixo ventre mais uma vez. Merlin! Estava parecendo um adolescente com os hormônios explodindo. Chegou em seu escritório e assim que se deitou no divã verde musgo Blaise irrompeu pela porta nada feliz.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Não tenho boas noticias – Blaise andou até Draco, com uma expressão meio abalada – Noticias péssimas na verdade. Shackebolt me enviou uma coruja dizendo que _Ele_ está por perto.

Draco se sentou rapidamente.

- _Ele _está por perto? Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- Nossos preciosos pescoços estão correndo risco – respondeu com a voz estrangulada.

- Se não fizermos as coisas certas e disfarçamos perfeitamente bem, sim, nossos pescoços correm perigo – Draco falou baixo.

- Eu tenho feito as coisas certas, você que não anda muito disposto a fazer as coisas certas. Não anda encarnando seu papel direito – Blaise parecia repreender um menino.

- Eu faço o meu papel muito bem – Draco se sentou e fechou a cara.

- De vez em quando você tem uns ataques bem macho!

- Posso ser tão afeminado quanto você. Quer apostar?

Blaise sorriu divertido.

- Duvido!

Draco parecia um pouco confuso agora.

- Você acha que _Ele_ desconfia de algo?

- Não sei! E Sinceramente, eu não acho que corro tanto perigo assim...

- Você corre tanto perigo quanto eu, Blaise.

- Mas há uma pequena diferença – Blaise murmurou meio sombrio.

- Qual? – Draco quis saber curioso.

- Bem...você não se agradaria de saber qual.

- Agora eu faço questão de saber...

Poft! Um elfo se materializou.

- Liou, quantas vezes já disse para não aparecer assim?

- Liou, burra, Liou muito burra! Desculpe patrãozinho Malfoy, mas moça de colorido cabelo na sala está urgente querendo falar – Liou guinchou agudo e nervosamente.

Draco não esperou ela falar mais nada. Se Blaise acabava de dar uma notícia de que _Ele_ estava por perto e Tonks apareceu na sua casa quando deveria estar em sua Lua de Mel era por que algo de muito sério deveria estar acontecendo. Foi até a sala e deixou Blaise e Liou em seu escritório.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco Liou.

Liou o olhou sem entender. Blaise sorriu rápido para ela.

- Você sabe o quanto o seu patrãozinho Malfoy não é muito atento a certos detalhes, não sabe? – Liou fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ele ainda não percebeu que o único que está nessa farsa é ele.

Liou sorriu e tapou a mão com a boca.

- Menino Blaise purpurina gostar de ser!

* * *

- Você quer que eu fuja? Fugir assim, desse jeito? – Draco exasperou-se. – Eu tenho meus negócios aqui e meu trabalho também.

- Pensei que você não gostasse muito do seu trabalho – Tonks não entendia por que tanto desespero.

- As coisas não são simples assim. Não posso largar tudo.

- Meu medo, Draco, é que você bote tudo a perder logo agora. Estávamos a um triz de pega-lo no sul, mas subitamente ele voltou para a Inglaterra. E você ultimamente não tem mantido essa farsa muito bem. O que foi aquilo no meu casamento? Você tinha que ter se assumido com todo orgulho e não ficar daquele jeito se mostrando totalmente hetero – Tonks ralhou com ele.

- Nynphadora, não me venha dizer como me comportar – com a voz arrastada e fria ele tentou se impor.

- Você sabe muito bem que é sua vida quem está em risco. Não posso obrigá-lo a ir para outro lugar, mas o estou alertando – ela terminou irritada. – Não deixe a sua farsa cair, Draco, agora mais do que nunca.

- Não vou deixar minha farsa cair!

- Espero! Lembre-se que provavelmente ele esta de olho em você, longe, mas de olho!

Draco colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, após Tonks ir embora. Quanto tempo aquilo duraria? Aqueles aurores eram uns incompetentes isso sim. Maldita hora que resolveu mudar de lado e se meter naquela confusão...

* * *

**N.A: **Então, o loirinho mais sexy está com os hormônios explodindo... Quanto a fala da elfinha ai, bem eu não sou muito boa com fala de elfos e tal, tinha acabado de assistir Star Wars e eu adoro o mestre Yoda. Não entendo muito esse lance de desfile, mas aindei dando uma pesquisa superficial, então desculpem qualquer coisa.

Thanks pela reviews maravilhosas! Eu me empolgo tanto com elas, vocês não tem idéia!

Próximo capítulo: Contando intimidades


	12. Cap 11: Contando intimidades

**Capítulo 11: Contando intimidades**

**Maquilagem e mentiras**

Draco saiu do seu quarto descendo as escadas rezando para que não encontrasse Blaise no meio do caminho. Nem café da manhã ele se arriscou a tomar. E foi tudo inútil! Quando já estava próximo da saída, Blaise apareceu.

- Por Morgana, Draco! O que fizeram com você? - exclamou surpreso.

Draco fechou a cara.

- Você duvidava, não é mesmo? – deu um sorriso de desprezo.

- Eu não acredito... O que é isso na sua boca? Não, espera! Você está usando gloss? – Blaise olhou para o Draco surreal demais a sua frente. Bem, gloss nem era o maior problema.

Draco usava uma calça preta, que Blaise tinha certeza que ele aplicou algum feitiço para ficar mais justa. Vestia uma blusa baby doll lilás e uma jaqueta de couro preta, seus cabelos pareciam cair mais leves e seus olhos estavam pintados.

- Para onde você vai assim?

- Trabalhar! E sem mais comentários, Blaise - depois disso desaparatou, deixando um Blaise estarrecido para trás.

- Minha nossa! O que o desespero não faz como uma pessoa...

* * *

Draco aparatou no Magic Fashion. Que Merlin lhe desse forças para enfrentar um dia daqueles. "_Blusa lilás! Se é que se pode chamar isso de blusa. Não me reconheço mais."_ Queria parecer simpático, deveria estar sempre alegre como Blaise, e com um jeito mais delicado. Só que usando uma calça justa daquela era exigir demais dele. Não tinha como manter uma pose de que o mundo estava cor de rosa usando algo que definia suas coxas e parecia ter sido colada em seu corpo. Exagerou demais no feitiço, aquilo era bastante desconfortável.

Seguiu para a área onde seria o desfile, reparando no quanto chamava atenção vestido daquela forma. Na verdade sempre chamou atenção, só que o modo como era olhado começava a incomodá-lo. Chegou a suspirar aliviado quando chegou ao enorme salão, achando que ali ninguém iria realmente reparar em suas roupas. Mas como estava enganado...

Deu cinco passos em direção onde estava uma mesa para poder colocar a pasta que trazia nas mãos quando ouviu alguém assobiando e não restava duvidas de que era para ele.

"_Era melhor ter seguido o conselho de Tonks e fugir. Que situação constrangedora!"_ Não quis nem saber quem assobiara. Deixou sua pasta ali e recomeçou a andar. Tinha que achar Ginny para juntar a equipe e dizer como queria tudo. Avistou os cabelos ruivos perto da passarela junto com aquele amigo tarado dela que vinha tentando flerta com ele. As coisas não seriam nem um pouco fáceis.

Quando chegou em Ginny tocou no ombro dela para que virasse para trás, não antes sem reparar no suave cheiro que emanava dos cabelos ruivos. Ela se virou para ver quem era e quase pulou para trás ao se deparar com algo tão diferente.

- Merlin! – seus olhos arregalaram para o Draco a sua frente.

- Algum problema? – ele tentou sorrir e fingir que não percebia nada.

- Anh... nada... eu me assustei! Quer dizer... você chegou cedo e...

- Não sabia que você tinha problemas para formular frases completas – desdenhou. Ginny tentou voltar ao normal. – Já estão todos aqui? Podemos começar? Quero falar o que cada um tem que fazer.

- Sim, só faltava você mesmo. Vou reunir a todos, espera só um pouco – pediu e começou a reunir o pessoal.

Draco viu Colin ao seu lado, olhando descaradamente para uma parte de trás que não deveria. Maldita calça justa!

- Hum... você está maravilhoso com essa calça – Colin elogiou Draco.

O loiro tentou se controlar e ao invés de estuporar aquele sangue ruim ele sorriu simpático.

- Tenho bom gosto.

- Notei! – Colin chegou mais perto, ficando de frente para Draco. – E esse seu gloss? É daqueles com gosto de tutti fruti? – perguntou malicioso sem tirar os olhos dos lábios de Draco.

"_Não! Não mesmo! Prefiro morrer a ter que beijar o fã do Potter. Ugh! Isso já vale por todos os meus pecados."_

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – Ginny perguntou levemente vermelha. Colin se afastou de Draco. – Isso aqui é um ambiente de trabalho... – repreendeu os dois. - Colin, um dos agentes está te chamando lá atrás.

"_Ginny, você acaba de salvar a minha vida!"_ Draco pensou visivelmente alegre. Tinha escapado, por hora, daquele tarado inconveniente.

Colin deu um risinho e uma piscadela para Draco antes de sair. Ginny revirou os olhos, visivelmente irritada. Só faltava Colin desencalhar (e justo com Malfoy), e ela ali praticamente virando uma titia solteirona.

- Reuni todos, próximo aquela mesa, vim te chamar. Infelizmente não temos um local mais apropriado para reuniões aqui - Draco acenou com a cabeça. – A propósito, bonita blusa!

Ele sorriu para Ginny, fazendo com que o estômago dela desse voltas com as varias borboletas que dançavam dentro dele.

* * *

Já estava na hora do almoço e eles não tinham feito muito progresso. A maior parte da manhã Draco passou explicando o que cada um deveria fazer. Mostrou alguns desenhos de como ficaria a decoração e as cores que usariam. Ainda estava no começo e fazendo alguns ajustes, testando cores e vendo se as tonalidades ficavam realmente boas. O salão estava praticamente vazio agora, a maioria tinha ido almoçar. Ginny e Draco estavam sentados à mesa, ele mostrava para ela os desenhos e a planta do ambiente. Ginny parecia realmente interessada, mas estava começando a ficar com fome.

- Você não quer ir almoçar? – convidou de maneira natural. - Temos uma hora e meia ainda.

Draco fechou sua pasta.

- É, eu ouvi sua barriga roncando.

- Ora se... – ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

Draco se levantou e segurou a mão dela para que se levantasse também.

- Conheço um restaurante maravilhooosooo, aqui do ladinho.

Ginny sorriu para ele e Draco retribuiu o sorriso. A ruivinha estava mesmo mexendo com ele, só esperava que conseguisse manter seu controlo como havia planejado e não colocasse tudo a perder.

* * *

Os dois já estavam na sobremesa. Conversavam animadamente sobre coisas fúteis e algumas curiosidades. Ginny era quem mais perguntava, estava interessada em fatos da vida de Draco. As vezes ele não parecia muito a vontade porque boa parte do que dizia era tudo inventado.

- Você viajou pelo mundo com Blaise no auge da guerra? Mas e o seu pai?

- Provavelmente me caçou por todos os cantos, mas eu e Blaise nunca ficávamos muito tempo no mesmo local.

- E foi ai que você descobriu que era... gay?

Draco comeu um pedaço da sua torta de caramelo.

- Foi – respondeu sem demonstrar nada. Ginny por sua vez chegou mais perto da mesa e pareceu se esquecer momentaneamente do seu bolo de chocolate.

- E foi com o Blaise? – os olhinhos dela brilharam. Draco concluiu que ela devia ser meio pervertida.

- Não, não foi com o Blaise. Somos só amigos, já cansei de dizer isso para todos.

- Ah, vocês dois viajaram juntos e depois você volta dizendo que é gay e ele também, então...

- Na verdade ele já era. E uma noite quando estávamos em San Francisco o Blaise me apresentou um amigo dele... bem acabou que quando eu vi nos já estávamos... você sabe... e eu descobri que era disso que gostava.

- Você e ele foram para cama logo de primeira? – os olhos dela arregalaram.

- NÃO! – Draco a olhou surpreso. – Eu quis dizer que nós já estávamos... nos beijando. Claro que demorou um pouco para que eu me acostumasse com a idéia e finalmente...

- Hum... e como ele era? – ela sorriu.

"_Putz! E agora? Como eu vou saber como ele era se ele nem sequer existiu."_

- Loiro, olhos claros, não muito forte... – para Draco esse parecia ser o tipo de homem perfeito.

- E como você aceitou isso? Por que deve ter sido tudo muito novo pra você. Você percebeu que gostava de homens porque notou que se sentia muito mais... como eu vou dizer isso... muito mais... excitado com eles do que com mulheres? – ela ficou um pouco vermelha, assim como Draco que desviou os olhos.

- É... mais ou menos isso.

- Com o Roger também foi assim, sabe? Pelo menos foi o que ele me contou. E quantos namorados você teve?

- Você vai comer a sua sobremesa? - ele apontou para o bolo de chocolate quase intocável enquanto ele já tinha terminado a sua torta de caramelo.

- Não estou com muita vontade.

- Então me dá – e antes que ela dissesse que sim ele já tinha pegado o prato.

- Sim, mas me conta quantos namorados você teve?

"_Isso não acaba hoje, não? Meu rosto ta começando a arder, que estranho!"_

- Uns cinco, eu acho...

Ginny arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

"_Só falta ela perguntar como foi minha primeira vez!"_

Ela não chegou a esse ponto, mas vontade não faltou. Estavam ali conversando como amigos íntimos e revelando segredos, Ginny parecia aceitar tudo isso sem nenhum problema, mas Draco se sentia estranho com o fato de estar tendo tanta facilidade em conversar com alguém. Assim que ele terminou de comer o bolo, pediram a conta, que Draco fez questão de pagar, e saiu dali com Ginny, esperando que ela parasse de bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

Ainda não entendia como tinha toda aquela paciência para inventar aquelas estórias. Chegou a relatar brigas que tinha tido com um dos supostos namorados e formas de fazer as pazes. A ruiva parecia bastante animada com o assunto e queria saber sempre de detalhes. Se tudo aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido ele estaria completamente sem jeito.

Tinha certeza que ela estava começando a vê-lo como um amigo. E mulheres adoram amigos gays, ele sabia bem disso. Ela já estava tão familiarizada com ele depois daquele papo aberto que se encontrava enroscada em seu braço da mesma maneira que Blaise costumava fazer. Draco não pensou em afastá-la, não tinha a menor vontade. Já não sabia há muito tempo o que era ter um contato assim e sentir um perfume de mulher perto de si era simplesmente inebriante.

Estava começando a achar que aquele dia não estava sendo tão terrível assim como imaginara, quando deu de cara com seus antigos inimigos de escola: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

Quem o viu primeiro foi Potter. O moreno olhou duas vezes para ter certeza, achando que estava tendo alucinações: Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy de braços dados. E que roupas eram aquelas que Malfoy usava? Cutucou Rony e apontou. O ruivo só faltou cair para trás de imediato e ainda não duvida se ficava surpreso, chocado ou ria. Ele andou até Draco e sua irmã.

- Ginny, o que você faz aqui com o... o... É você mesmo, Malfoy? – Rony o olhou de cima a baixo. Harry fez o mesmo só que mais discreto.

Quando viu o irmão, soltou imediatamente do braço de Draco e tentou responder calmamente.

- Vim almoçar com Malfoy. Trabalhamos juntos, você sabe, e estamos aqui por perto no Magic Fashion organizando o desfile...

- Não me diga que Malfoy virou modelo – Rony gargalhou.

- Não, ele é decorador – Harry respondeu querendo soar sério, mas acabou gargalhando também.

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso – Ginny tentou ralhar com eles.

- Deixe, Ginny. Pessoas assim não me afetam nem um pouco – Draco olhou para eles com desprezo – E não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com vocês.

- Espera ai, Malfoy. Não temos nada contra... mas quem diria que o sonserino mais esnobe e metido a pegador de mulheres na verdade gostava é de outra coisa – Harry se apoiava em Rony se sacudindo com risos.

- Pelo menos enquanto eu não tinha feito a minha descoberta, peguei metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, enquanto você Potter deve ser virgem até hoje.

Harry ficou sério e subitamente vermelho. Mas Ginny sabia bem que Harry não era virgem coisa nenhuma e ficou vermelha também. Draco percebeu isso e fez uma careta.

- Não, acredito! Vocês dois...

Rony parecia estar voando.

- Vamos indo nessa, Rony! – Harry o puxou.

- Mas esperai ai! Ginny o que você esta fazendo com Malfoy. E porque ele acabou de dizer isso?

- Ginny já disse que está trabalhando com ele. E não se preocupe, veja bem, ele é inofensivo a ela – Harry continuava puxando Rony. – Vamos logo que Mione está te esperando – Harry tentou fugir antes que Rony descobrisse que ele é quem tinha tirado a inocência da sua doce irmãzinha.

- Harry ele tá usando maquiagem.

Draco e Ginny ainda puderam ouvi-los enquanto se afastavam.

- Não, é so lápis de olho...

Draco olhou para ela que ainda continuava vermelha.

- Desculpe o Rony e o Harry, eles não sabem lidar com isso. Na verdade acho que eles só agiram assim por que é você, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eles teriam se portado naturalmente... Com o Colin mesmo eles nunca implicaram.

- Não fuja do assunto... Quer dizer que você e o Potter perderam a virgindade juntos? - Draco sorriu malicioso. - Sua vez de me contar os fatos agora. E quero todos os detalhes.

- Não mesmo, Draco! – e saiu disparando na frente dele.

* * *

Ginny chegou em casa mais uma vez exausta por todo o trabalho que havia tido. Jogou-se no sofá e pensou no seu dia. Havia sido bastante incomum. A conversa com Draco, toda aquela liberdade que eles estavam tendo em contar as coisas, o jeito dele educado e divertido. Era tudo tão estanho. Antes ela até pensava que talvez ele estivesse confuso, mas depois de vê-lo chegar daquele jeito e de tudo o que ele contou não restava dúvida alguma do que Draco gostava de verdade. Não tinha a mínima chance com o loiro.

Opa! Ela queria ter chance com ele? Fechou seus olhos com força tentando afastar os pensamentos. Não! Olhos de novo, não!

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Estranhou. Luna havia dito que chegaria mais tarde hoje. Mas nem precisou ir até a cozinha, quando se levantava para verificar a origem do barulho, Luna e Blaise apareceram na sala.

- Blaise, o que faz aqui?

- Oi, Ginny! Luna me convidou – ele deu um beijinho muito meigo na bochecha de Luna e depois se aproximou de Ginny e fez o mesmo. A ruiva sorriu e o imitou.

- Íamos dar um passeio, mas acabamos decidindo vim pra cá e comer pizza junto com você – Luna disse e se sentou no sofá.

- Luna comentou que você andava meio desanimada então resolvemos vim aqui te ajudar.

- Ahhhh, vocês são tão doces! - a ruiva exclamou.

Blaise se sentou no sofá e fez com que Ginny se sentasse entre ele e Luna.

- Vamos conversar. Tenho tantas coisas para contar e o Draco não anda me dando muita atenção ultimamente. Me sinto tão só naquela mansão – reclamou.

Ginny estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do loiro e isso não passou despercebido por Blaise. Naquela noite aqueles três iam comer pizza, dividir um pote de soverte e contar seus problemas de maneira divertida.

Próximo capítulo: Confissões


	13. Cap 12: Confissões

**Capítulo 12: Confissões**

**Olhos, conversas e espreita**

Draco tentava tirar o lápis de olho enquanto sua imagem no espelho caçoava dele. Alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto e ele irritado resolveu ignorar, estava com a parte de baixo de um dos olhos borrados com o lápis preto e sem obter sucesso em tirar aquilo. Completamente frustrado, largou o pedaço de algodão na pia e soltou um muxoxo.

- Draco! Abre ai, sou eu. Tenho algo importante pra te contar.

- Estou ocupado – berrou do seu banheiro.

- Vai, abre logo! Sabe onde eu estava? Na casa da Ginny – Draco olhou para a porta aberta do seu banheiro, alarmado com o que Blaise disse.

- Você foi fazer o que lá? - saiu do banheiro e foi para perto da porta do seu quarto.

- Abre que eu te conto.

Abriu a porta e Blaise foi entrando meio enfezado. Olhou para Draco e viu o estado do olho direito dele.

- Não está tendo muito sucesso em tirar isso, não é?

- Não! – resmungou. – E conta logo de uma vez o que você foi fazer lá. Anda confraternizando com Weasleys agora é?

- Assim como você, pelo que fiquei sabendo – Blaise se sentou na poltrona. – Por que você não usa um feitiço removedor de maquiagem?

- Isso existe?

- Claro que existe. Não acredito que você estava tirando isso manualmente, affeeee... tem muito o que aprender ainda, Drake!

- Então me ensine logo a droga desse feitiço, Sr. Eu-Entendo-Tudo-Sobre-Maquilagem – Draco se sentou na cama, bufando irritado, enquanto Blaise saia da poltrona e se sentava ao seu lado. Sorriu para o loiro que mantinha a cara emburrada e os olhos borrados de preto. Fez o feitiço e sua expressão ficou séria após ver Draco com o rosto limpo.

- Você não acha que está se aproximando demais dela não? – perguntou cauteloso, esperando que Draco o xingasse e começasse com aquela velha história de rixa familiar.

- Eu trabalho com ela, Blaise, nossa aproximação é estritamente profissional – respondeu, aparentemente cansado demais para fazer o que Blaise pensou que ele faria.

- Não foi o que me parece quando eu estava na casa dela.

Draco o encarou surpreso. Será que Weasley tinha contado sobre os flertes que eles viam tendo meio que sem querer e sobre o beijo?

- O que foi que aquela Weasley te disse? – sua voz saiu mais irritada do que queria.

- Simples: ela me contou que vocês vinham se dando bem, que você parecia ser agradável e que tinha trocando confidencias – os olhos de Blaise faiscaram rapidamente. – Mas o problema não foi nem esse, sabe? O problema foi como ela falou, a maneira melancólica que se referia a você, como se lamentasse o fato de você ser supostamente gay. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Draco? – despejou tudo de uma fez, sua voz alterada e consequentemente deixando um Draco sem reação e chocado.

- Não!

- Eu acho que ela está começando a sentir algo mais por você!

- Considerando que eu sou irresistível...

- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras! Eu estou preocupado com a minha vida e com a sua também. Você não pode em hipótese alguma se envolver com ela.

- Por Merlin, Blaise! Eu jamais me envolveria com ela – respondeu com extrema certeza. – E foi como você disse: nós trocamos confidências, mas como se fossemos "amigas". E da minha parte foi tudo inventado... Ela não sente nada por mim...

Blaise soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém descrever seus olhos tão bem, Draco.

O loiro piscou os olhos varias vezes. Weasley descreveu seus olhos? Mas que diabos aquilo significava?

- Ela é bastante observadora...

- Esquece! – Blaise torceu o nariz. – Eu só espero que você não se aproxime demais. Do pouco que conheço de Ginny ela é uma pessoa apaixonante e talvez quando você descubrir isso já seja tarde demais, acredite!

- Não fale besteiras – Draco disse ríspido.

- Alem do que você anda com seus hormônios em choques... Há quanto tempo mesmo que você não...?

Draco jogou uma almofada violentamente em Blaise, este deu uma gargalhada gostosa perdendo toda a seriedade de minutos atrás.

- Cai fora!

- Certo, certo! Estou me retirando – se levantou deixando a almofado ao lado de Draco. Quando já estava prestes a sair Draco o chamou.

- Blaise! Como ela descreveu meus olhos?

Antes de se virar, ele deixou um sorriso escapar.

- Isso você vai ter que perguntar a ela, mas só quando chegar a hora – e saiu, sem dar tempo para Draco questionar.

* * *

Deveria estar contente e relaxada. Afinal ela tinha voltado para o seu escritório e o ambiente estava calmo. Toda a agitação, todo o estresse e toda correria parecia ter sido transportado para o Magic Fashion. Mas agora que estava ali sentada, desenhando algo sem muita importância, ela se deu conta que preferia estar no meio de toda aquela agitação. Só que hoje sua presença não era necessária. Draco estava ali, se encarregando de tudo e Roger tinha solicitado que ela permanecesse no atelier para ajudá-lo com alguns contratos. 

Passou o dia todo fazendo isso, um trabalho tedioso, mas que não exigia suas energias, como acontecera no dia anterior. Como já não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo, resolveu ir até a sala de Roger e pedir para ser liberada, ainda faltavam duas horas para o termino do seu expediente, mas sabia que se pedisse com jeitinho conseguiria ser liberada. Entretanto não precisou nem sair da sua sala. Roger apareceu, parecendo bastante cansado.

Ginny observou ele ir logo se sentando na frente da sua mesa, as mãos na testa e as feições nada felizes.

- Preciso tanto de um colinho – ele disse manhoso. Ginny sorriu.

- Estressado com todo esse trabalho? Você sempre fica uma pilha de nervos quando se aproxima do dia do desfile.

Roger balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- O que você acha de irmos dar um passeio? Sem agitações dessa vez, algo apenas para relaxar.

- Claro! Já terminei meu trabalho mesmo e já ia lá na sua sala pedir pra ser dispensada.

Roger levantou parecendo mais animado. Ginny guardou algumas coisas em sua gaveta, pegou a bolsa e o seguiu para fora da sala.

- Então, nos vamos para onde?

Quando Ginny fez essa pergunta, Roger parou de andar como se estivesse perdido. Olhou ao redor e depois para a ruiva com uma expressão desolada.

- Não sei! Só conheço lugares agitados – e fez um muxoxo com a boca. Ginny pegou na sua mão e o levou até a sala dele, empurrou o seu chefe para o sofá se sentando ao lado e esquecendo a porta aberta.

- Você quer conversar, não é mesmo? Está confuso com alguma coisa?

Roger soltou outro muxoxo e suspirou.

- É todo esse trabalho...

- Não é só isso, tenho certeza.

Vendo que não tinha mais escapatória, Roger despejou tudo de uma vez:

- Estou apaixonado! Pronto, já disse... - Ginny não pareceu ver muita novidade ai. – Ele gosta de outra pessoa, me confessou ontem a noite, quando estávamos indo embora...

- Espera ai!É alguém daqui? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você sabe que não é uma boa se envolver...

- Ah, Ginny, isso não é problema, não dou a mínima pra essas convenções, você sabe disso. Quero mais é viver minha vida!

Foi a vez de Ginny suspirar.

- Você que sabe... mas e ai? Quem é ele?

- Colin...

- Colin? – ela parou para processar a informação. – Mas o Colin... Você sempre preferiu homens mais... mais... como eu posso dizer... bom, você sempre preferiu aqueles que tinham jeito de que sabem "pegar de jeito".

Roger deu um risinho abafado com uma das mãos.

- Sabe, Ginny, isso não caiu muito bem – ela ruborizou.

- Desculpe... eu... você e o Colin...? Não esperava por essa – ela o olhou sorridente. Sabia que se Roger quisesse conseguiria Colin sem muitos problemas. – E qual o problema então?

- Você esqueceu o eu disse agora pouco – Roger deu uma leve fungada. – Ele gosta de outro. Ele está gostando do... do... Draco! – o queixo de Ginny quase foi ao chão, mas Roger pareceu não notar. – E o Draco é lindo, maravilhoso, deslumbrante, um tremendo pedaço de mau caminho. Você já reparou no traseiro dele? – parou de falar, respirando profundamente. – Minhanossasenhoradouniversocorderosa! Aquele traseiro é tudoooooooooooo!

Ginny torceu o nariz.

- Falando assim parece que você está é a fim do Draco – deixou escapar meio ríspida.

- Oh, não! Apesar dele ser um pedaço de mal caminho, eu não gosto dele dessa forma! – segurou uma das mãos de Ginny entre as suas. – O que eu faço, mon cherr? Bem que você podia dar um jeito de tirar o Draco da parada, né?

- Como é que é Roger? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Pensa que eu não percebi ainda seus olhinhos gulosos pra cima dele? E hoje estava toda amuada por que não foi trabalhar com ele. Não nasci ontem, Ginny!

Ela o olhou aterrorizada. Será que vinha dando tanto na cara assim? Mas espera ai, ela não tinha nem admitido para si que estava interessada nele. Talvez, um pouco atraída, tinha que concorda com Roger que Draco era... tudo de gostoso!

- Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe, bem ínfimo e insignificante, Roger – ela disse sarcástica. – Ele é GAY! Eu não tenho a menor chance e...

- AHHHHHHH! Você admitiu! Admitiu! Você está gostando dele – Roger pulou do sofá saltitante.

- Epa! Não foi isso, não... – Ginny se levantou e tentou conter Roger. – Eu posso estar um pouquinho assim atraída por ele. Agora gostar já é outra coisa.

- Sei... – Roger a puxou para o sofá para que se sentasse novamente, mas ele ainda estava eufórico. – Então, você vai me ajudar a tirá-lo da jogada?

- Claro que não. Ou você ainda não percebeu que ele gosta é de homens?

- Quem não percebeu as coisas aqui foi você, querida! – Roger alfinetou.

- O que eu não percebi?

- Oh, nada! Não ando dizendo coisa com coisa. Mas voltando ao assunto, ou melhor, não quero mais falar sobre isso. Que tal falarmos de você?

Ginny olhou para a porta, pensando em sair dali. Sabia muito bem que o tema do assunto seria Draco.

- Ok, Ginny! Eu já percebi tudo, você não quer falar sobre isso, não é mesmo? Está confusa ainda e querendo barrar o que sente ou que possa vim a sentir por conta da condição de Draco...

- Roger, não viaja! Eu nunca me envolveria com ele em nenhuma hipótese!

- Humpf! Como você é besta. Um bofe daquele é o que há! - Ginny revirou os olhos. – Ginny, eu te conheço a um bom tempo já e sei o que passa nessa cabecinha de fogo. Você precisa ver a forma como seus olhos brilham quando olha para ele.A maneira como você parece prestes a explodir quando aqueles olhos lindo caem sobre você ou então o jeito nervoso que você coça atrás da orelha quando ele está muito perto. Isso tudo são sintomas querida. Aposto que você sente aquele friozinha na barriga... o formigamento no pescoço... ou uma vontade louca de atacar aqueles lábios... se já não fez isso, não é mesmo?

Ela estava claramente _passada_ com o que acabara de ouvir. Como Roger podia saber de tudo isso? Como ele percebeu? Então ela pensou em todas as vezes que estava perto dele, e que, por mais irritante que aquela presença fosse, lá no fundo ela sentia um sensação de familiaridade, conforto, como se estar com Draco fosse algo certo. E quando se lembrava dos olhos dele... sempre fixos em sua mente...

Merlin! Isso definitivamente não estava certo!

A ruiva piscou varias vezes, até que a ficha finalmente caiu. Roger prestava atenção a ela, ansioso para que ela falasse algo, mas Ginny parecia ter entrado em estado de choque. Até que depois de um tempo – e aqui Roger já começava a se desesperar - ela disse com todas as letras:

- Céus! Estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!

Roger abriu um belo sorriso, enquanto Ginny tinha os olhos arregalados e pânico estampada em seu rosto.

- Então... você vai tirá-lo da jogada pra mim? – Roger quis saber alegre.

* * *

Como estava cansado! E o pior de tudo foi aturar as cantadas descaradas daquele Creevy. Passou pela ante-sala, lançando um rápido aceno pra Bonnes que organizava suas coisas e se preparava para ir embora. Pelo visto ela não iria avisar a Roger que ele estava ali. Sem dar muita importância, seguiu pelo corredor em direção a sala de Roger. A porta estava aberta então não tinha problema ir logo entrando... 

_- Céus! Estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!_

E ele estacou na porta! O que foi essa frase dita com a voz da Weasley?

_- Então... você vai tirá-lo da jogada pra mim_

_- Mas é claro que não, Roger! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que Draco é gay?_

E ele quase entrou para corrigir aquela fala.

_- Isso não é realmente um problema, Ginny._

_- Mas é claro que é!_

Draco recuou devagar, espantado com o que acabara de descobrir. Ginny estava apaixonada por ele? Mas como ela podia se apaixonar por ele? Ele era um Malfoy. Tudo bem que ele era lindo, charmoso, sexy, irresistível, mas Weasleys não enxergavam isso em Malfoys e vice versa. Bem, ele tinha enxergado nela...

Não! Isso não podia mais passar por sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo era culpa dos seus malditos desejos sexuais que não vinha sendo saciados há... quanto tempo mesmo? Isso não importava agora. Ele só tinha que se preocupar em ordenar seu cérebro a se mexer e sair dali antes que Ginny ou Roger aparecesse. Mas não foi bem isso que fez. Curioso do jeito que era, ele voltou para perto da porta e ficou ouvindo a conversa.

Mas que coisa feia e sem educação!

_- Sabe, Ginny, eu acho que se você já ir logo agarrando ele, talvez ele não resista. Não fala nada sabe, já vai chegando e pronto... deixa que o resto é por conta dele._

Draco deixou um sorriso safado escapar, já imaginando como seria o "deixa que o resto é por conta dele". Roger até que tinha excelentes idéias.

_- Ficou maluco, você está pensando que eu sou o que? E vou repetir pela enésima vez. Draco é gay!_

Draco se viu tentando a entrar ali de uma vez por todas e berrar pra todo mundo ouvir que ele não era gay coisa nenhuma, que ele gostava de mulher e que até seria capaz de provar isso na frente de todo mundo com aquela ruivinha ali de tão desesperado que estava.

_- Que nada, biba! Vai por mim. Aquele loirinho deve ter um fogo... Oh, Merlin!_

O loirinho em questão abriu um sorriso safado mais ainda, concordando plenamente com Roger... ele tinha um fogo, pena que não o vinha acendendo há um bom tempo.

_- Me conta, o que você faria se tivesse aquele Apolo na cama?_

E Draco apurou os ouvidos mais ainda para poder ouvir o que ela faria com ele na cama.

_- Mas que absurdo, Roger, isso lá é pergunta que se faça?_

Ele revirou os olhos. Queria tanto ouvir o que ela faria, mas se ela não queria contar, tudo bem, estava dando mais pano ainda para imaginação dele. _"Sabe, ruivinha, eu começaria por esse seu pescoço, desceria um pouquinho, tocaria sua pele, tiraria sua blusa devagar, enquanto ia deixando marcas e descendo... daria mordidinhas e..."_

- Sr. Malfoy! – uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos um tanto quanto impróprios.

- Mas que m----! – ele se virou para ver quem era. Maldita Bonnes! E só ai se deu conta de que ele estava ouvindo a conversa alheia e que Bonnes acabara de dizer o seu nome o suficientemente alto para outras duas pessoas ouvirem.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Draco!

Draco voltou a se virar e deu de cara com uma Ginny ruborizada e um Roger extremamente feliz.

- Oi! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. E por todos os deuses, ele precisa de um banho frio!

* * *

**N.A:** Olá pessoal! É eu sei, vocês devem estar com muita raiva de mim, eu não atualizo a séculos. Minha explicação é simples: Eu me mudei. E queria ter aparecido antes para avisar isso a vocês, mas uma semana antes da mudança meu pc foi invadido por um vírus. Eu ainda estou sem net em casa, mas não acho que vá demorar muito para tudo se resolver. 

Assim que dê eu respondo as reviews de vocês, no momento só posso agradecer por vocês serem tão fofas e pacientes também.

Bjus!

Próximo capítulo: O cupido


	14. Cap 13: O cupido

**Capítulo 13**: **O cupido**

**Planos, gemidos e sussurros**

Ginny olhou horrorizada para Draco. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali, por sinal mais pálido que o normal. Será que ele havia escutado a sua conversa com Roger? Tapou a boca com a mão ao pensar nisso. Estava em uma saia justíssima!

- Ma-Ma-Malfoy... você está ai há muito tempo?

Ele olhou dela para Suzana, torcendo para que a secretaria não comentasse nada.

- Já deve fazer uns cinco minutos, foi mais ou menos isso quando o vi vindo para cá... – Suzana respondeu no lugar dele em tom de entrega.

- Oh, meu Merlin! – Ginny se esganiçou.

Draco fuzilou Suzana, tentado a azarar aquela fofoqueira. Ginny voltou para sala, aparentemente chocada demais para dizer algo.

- Que coisa mais feia, senhor Malfoy! Tsc, tsc... espreitando a conversa alheia – Roger repreendeu.

- Eu... eu...

- Sugiro que vá falar com ela se ouviu o que eu realmente acho que ouviu.

- Eu... eu...

- Ah, vamos, entre logo ai – e Roger o empurrou impaciente, fechando a porta com força. Olhou para Suzana que não estava entendendo nada e disse: - Até que enfim você me fez algo de útil – e a abraçou feliz! Torcendo para que finalmente aqueles dois se acertassem e Draco ficasse fora do seu caminho. Colin que o aguardasse.

* * *

Draco sentiu a porta bater atrás de suas costas. Ginny estava próxima a mesa, de costas para ele e a cabeça meio baixa. Respirou tentando levar oxigênio para seus pensamentos e fazer algo que pudesse consertar. Talvez se negasse veementemente que não havia escutado nada desse certo. 

- Você escutou minha conversa com Roger? – Draco percebeu que foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Eu... eu... – o que era aquilo? Por que só conseguia balbuciar de maneira ridícula.

- Eu posso explicar, sabe? – ela ainda estava de costas e isso o estava incomodando. – Quando eu disse que... que estava...

- Apaixonada – completou em um misto de impaciência e desespero.

- Não foi bem isso, sabe...? Eu não sei o que me deu...

Draco torcia para que ela continuasse de costas. Não sabia qual seria sua reação quando ela virasse.

- Acho que eu confundi as coisas... esses dias foram tão confusos – e nesse ponto ela se virou. Seu rosto estava vermelho como seus cabelos e os lábios comprimidos em uma fina linha, achando algo que pudesse justificar o que havia admitido para Roger.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Controlando cada fibra sua para não agarrá-la de uma vez por todas. Não que ele também compartilha-se do mesmo sentimento, mas ele já havia admitido que a achava atraente. E esse era sempre o ponto principal para 'atacar' uma mulher – do ponto de vista dele.

- Olha, Ginny, eu sei que sou um cara irresistível e _adorável _– ela teve vontade de rir em deboche com o adorável – mas você não pode estar apaixonada por mim, certo?

- Hum... eu falei sem pensar.

- Não, não! Você não falou sem pensar, você falou porque realmente está apaixonada por mim – Ginny torceu o nariz. Em um momento ele dizia que ela não podia estar apaixonada por ele e depois afirmava que ela estava! Quem entendia o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça loira. – Tudo bem, é normal, considerando que eu sou irresistível! – mas que convencido!

- Draco, será que você não pode deixar de ser egocêntrico uma vez sequer? – perguntou, exasperada.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Faz parte do meu charme – e piscou para ela.

Ginny quis morrer naquele exato momento. Alem dele ter acabado de descobri – assim como ela - que ela era apaixonado por ele, achava de ficar dando uma de gostosão! Um tremendo insuportável! Era isso que ele era.

- Ok, isso está muito estranho. Acho melhor eu cair fora - ela disse e andou em direção a porta tendo que passar por ele.

- Espera ai, Ginny! – segurou o braço dela a trazendo para perto. – Eu não terminei! – a encarou, os corpos próximos, e agora sim ele precisava de todo o seu controle. Ia ser cruel com ela. Era melhor fazer isso de uma vez por todas antes que se encrencasse.

Ginny sentiu a mão dele em sua pele e foi como se estivesse indo para o céu e depois caindo no inferno. Ia acabar fazendo uma besteira com aquela aproximação. E com os olhos dele fixos nos seus... Se ficasse um pouquinho na pontinha dos pés...

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu sei que sou a perfeição em pessoa e que as mulheres caem aos meus pés com a maior facilidade do mundo, mas... – e aqui ele fez seu melhor tom dramático – eu já te disse uma vez o quanto homens são quentes para mim... então, Ginny, sinto informar mais isso ai que você sente é algo platônico.

Como assim ele ousava jogar isso na cara dela dessa forma? Tudo bem que ela já sabia, mas ele não precisava dizer assim. Soltou-se da mão dele e se afastou um pouco.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy! – saiu da sala pisando duro.

- Pode ter certeza que eu sou! – disse logo após ela sair.

- Ah, mas pode ter certeza que você é mesmo – foi a vez de Roger concordar, aparecendo na porta. – Ai, ai! O que eu faço com você, loirinho?

- Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? – perguntou indignado.

- Nada que você não tenha feito – Roger inquiriu. – Agora preste bem atenção: não me venha com esse papo de que você gosta de homem. Querido, eu reconheço isso de longe, mas não faço a mínima idéia por que você conta essa mentira, então trate de consertar essa besteira absurda, me entendeu? Minha Ginny não merece isso!

Draco ficou atônito! Quer dizer que Roger sabia que ele não era gay? E agora? Ele estava perdido! Isso significava que talvez _ele_ também soubesse da verdade.

- A propósito, querido, rebolando desse jeito você está praticamente pedindo para que um tarado o ataque. Aqui vai uma diquinha: seja mais discreto e não force tanto a barra – depois disso, Roger saiu da sua própria sala deixando Draco sozinho. Tinha mais era que ver como Ginny estava. Se soubesse que Draco Malfoy faria aquilo, ao invés de simplesmente admitir a verdade, ele jamais teria deixado os dois a sós naquela sala.

* * *

- Ai, que ódio! 

Crac! Vidro se despedaçando na porta.

- Maldito Malfoy, filho de uma...

Crac! Mais vidro se despedaçando e logo depois Roger aparecendo.

- Ai, credo! Que zorra é essa?

- Ele me paga! – Ginny arremessou um porta retratos seu contra a porta, furiosa e como se não visse Roger ali.

- Bibaaaaaaaaaaa! Pare já com isso, vai destruir sua sala.

- E daí? Eu sou bruxa! Depois é só lançar um _reparo _– e a linda bonequinha de calcinha roxa se espatifou no chão.

- Ora, sua perua, eu dei isso a você! – Roger reclamou, parecendo tão ou mais furiosa que ela.

- Já disse que depois é só consertar!

- Vou colocar você de castigo se não parar de quebrar sua coisas – ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

- E posso saber que castigo, mamãe! – Ginny tinha os cabelos esvoaçados e o rosto um pouco suado. Estava morrendo de raiva com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Faço você ir às compras amanhã comigo.

Ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco e se jogou em sua cadeira parecendo exausta.

- Roger, isso não é castigo... é uma espécie de consolo. Amigas saem para fazer compras quando estão na fossa. Ou então se empanturram de chocolate ou soverte ou pipoca – levou uma das mãos até os cabelos tentando os por em ordem.

- Eu sei, querida! – Roger foi até ela e se abaixo a sua frente. – Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Ele é um tremendo de um idiota. Não tem idéia do que está perdendo.

- Ohhhh, você é uma amor! – e por um instante pareceu que ia desabar em lágrimas.

- Então, vamos às compras amanhã?

- Claro! – respondeu. – Agora eu posso ir pra casa? Tenho alguns desenhos pra terminar...

- Vá e descanse, Ginny – Roger se levantou e deu um beijo na testa dela. Sua cabecinha maquinando algo para o dia seguinte. Aquela situação se resolveria o mais rápido possível, seja lá o que estivesse em jogo.

* * *

E ela achando que aquele dia seria animador. Afinal ela estava indo as compras com o seu maravilhoso amigo Roger. Uma pessoa que ela considerava adorável e animadora, que com certeza ajudaria ela a xingar Draco Malfoy de todo os impropérios possíveis. Pelo menos era assim que tinha que ser, assim que amigos de verdade faziam: ajudavam a xingar homens canalhas como Draco Malfoy. Homens que ousavam rejeitá-las... 

Mas agora ela começava a considerar Roger um grande amigo da onça!

Porque ele teve a esplendida idéia de levar Draco Malfoy a tiracolo nas compras. O seu mundinho andava um verdadeiro caos. Onde estava os amigos que a salvavam ao invés de entregá-la aos urubus?

- Ginny, amor! O que você acha dessa blusa?

- Horrenda!

Roger largou a blusa irritado.

- Será que dá para você desfazer essa cara emburrada.

- Quando você disse que ia me castigar não estava brincando, não é? Seu...

- Ai, chega! – Roger levou a mão a têmpora. – Cansei! Esse estresse todo está me corroendo.

- Culpa sua mesmo – Ginny começou a mexer aleatoriamente nas blusas.

Draco estava ao lado de Roger mexendo em algumas calças, fingindo que não ouvia a discussão dos dois.

- Eu vou comprar capuccino – Roger entregou uma blusa a Draco. – Guarda ai para mim, quando eu voltar eu vejo se levo. E Ginny, quando eu voltar eu quero encontrar esse loiro aqui inteiro, viu!

- Então, se eu fosse você não odeixava sozinho – resmungou.

- Ai, que medo! – Draco se pronunciou. Roger já se afastava, se vendo um verdadeiro fracasso como cupido. Talvez se ele trancasse aqueles dois sozinhos... Pensando bem, por que não?

Ao invés de ir comprar seu capuccino, acabou indo até uma das prateleiras com óculos e se chegou para perto de uma das atendentes cochichando eu seu ouvido.

* * *

Draco estava detestando tudo aquilo. Ainda não sabia bem por que aceitara o convite de Roger para fazer compras. Tinha achado essa idéia ridícula, mas Blaise dissera que seria bom ele ir, talvez Roger quisesse ficar mais amigo dele e isso ajudaria Draco com seu disfarce. Não havia revelado ainda para Blaise que Roger sabia que ele não era gay e que estava dando uma de cupido para juntá-lo com Ginny. Não estava com vontade de ouvir um daqueles sermões de Blaise, nem vê-lo chamar um dos aurores e ainda por cima terem que sair de Londres mais uma vez. 

Na verdade não sabia por que não tinha a menor vontade de sair de Londres. Afinal não havia nada que o prendesse ali, verdadeiramente. Por falar nisso, onde estava a ruiva raivosa? Nem ela, nem Roger se encontravam mais por perto. Draco deu de ombros, assim era melhor, poderia respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

- Draco! Draco! – Roger acabava de aparecer ao seu lado. – Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa... – o puxou pela manga da camisa indo com ele em direção aos provadores.

- Roger, você ta amassando minha manga.

- Oh, desculpe. É que fiquei tão empolgado com o que achei, você vai amar...

E chegaram aos provadores. Em frente a um deles estava uma das atendentes com uma chave pequeninha na mão.

- Pronto querida, pode abrir – Roger deu uma piscadela para a moça, que um pouco nervosa e olhando pros lados, abriu a cabine. Mal ela fez isso Roger empurrou Draco para dentre e disse: - Vamos Draco, veja o que tem ai dentro.

- O que...? – e ali estava a ruiva, sem blusa, que andava perturbando seu sono e o fazendo tomar banhos gelados assim que acordava.

A cabine foi trancada.

- AHHHHHHHHH! MALFOY! SAIA JÁ DAQUI! SEU TARADO!

Draco se virou de costas para ela assustado.

- Tá trancada, tá trancada! Mas que m----! Roger armou para nos trancar aqui.

Ginny vestiu a blusa apresada, quando Draco voltou a se virar ela estava terminando de atacar os botões.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ela foi mais pra frente e começou a esmurrar a porta junto com Draco.

- Não é possível que ninguém escute! EI! NÓS ESTAMOS PRESSOS! SOCORRO! EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI! ABRAM!

Ginny parou de bater, enquanto Draco recomeçava a berrar.

- Desista, Roger lançou um feitiço de isolamento acústico. Ele faz isso com a maior pratica... – ela se encostou ao espelho e cruzou os braços.

- Como você pode ter certeza que ele fez isso? Que tipo de pessoa insana trancaria um Malfoy e uma Weasley, e ainda por cima os deixaria sem comunicação externa?

- Acredite, _querido, _Roger é esse tipo de pessoa. Sem contar com a pratica que ele tem nesse feitiço... fazendo isso direto na sala dele quando...

- Puffff, me poupe desses detalhes, ok! – Draco se encostou na parede de frente para o espelho. – O que vamos fazer?

- Eu que sei? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Tá achando isso divertido, não é?

- É claro que não.

- Sei... você bem armou isso com ele, uma desculpa sua para ficar as sós comigo e me atacar, e tentar me converter. – Draco apontou o dedo para ela. – Olha que eu te acuso de assedio sexual.

- Ora, seu... não aponte esse dedo pra mim – ela o fuzilou. – E foi você quem invadiu minha cabine enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

- Perfeito! Eu trancado com a Weasley apaixonada por mim... – ele cruzou os braços. – Espera ai, nós somos bruxos, podemos usar um contra-feitiço e...

- Ó, seu idiota, esqueceu que as varinhas têm que ficar na entrada da loja?

Draco fechou a cara para ela e resmungou baixo:

- Isso é ridículo...

"_Olá queridinhos..."_ A voz de Roger surgiu no provador. _"Eu queria informar a vocês dois que não adianta gritar. Eu me encarreguei para que você não fossem ouvidos e..."_

- Roger, seu amigo da onça! Me tire daqui já!

- Eu vou processar você, me entendeu? Um dos meus advogados...

"_Calem-se ou eu deixo vocês ai até amanhã. Não me venha com ameaças, Draco!"_ Draco fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo em direção ao teto do provador._ "Ninguém do lado de fora pode ouvi-los a não ser eu... tirarei vocês daí quando se acertarem, ok?"_

- E como você sugere que nos acertemos? – Draco perguntou entre dentes, enquanto Ginny parecia prestes a explodir de tanta raiva.

"_Ai, tão simples... Usem a linguagem universal... se agarrem... e aproveitem para deixarem escapar todo esse desejo oprimido..."_

- Mas era só o que me faltava...

- Ei, Draco! – Ginny se aproximou dele e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Tive uma idéia. Mas não faça escândalos. – Draco prestou atenção ao que ela tinha a dizer. – Ele só pode nos escutar, não pode nós ver... então...

* * *

- Senhor, eu vou me meter na maior encrenca por conta disso. 

- Não se preocupe, querida! Ninguém vai saber de nada. Agora, me deixe ficar atento ao que eles falam, estão tão calados... se acalmaram tão rápido... Vá fazer seu trabalho que eu cuido disso aqui. E não se esqueça de aparecer amanhã no meu atelier, vou fazer de você uma modelo reconhecida internacionalmente.

- Obrigada, Senhor!

Roger fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e continuou com a varinha encostada em seu ouvido.

- Oh-meu-Merlin! Não acredito nisso.

Sons estranhos vinham de sua varinha... sussurros... gemidos...

"_Ahhhhh! Draaaco!"_

"_Hummmm, você... tÁ me deixando louco..."_

"_Anhhhh, eu nãosabia que você podia ser... bem... oh céus! Hummmm..."_

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Hello, babies! Será que isso vai virar uma NC?

Adianta pedir desculpas, mais uma vez, pela demora? Espero que tenham conseguido dar boas risadas com esse capítulo e que isso compense a demora. Tá cada vez mais difícil escrever, então que tal me incentivarem!

Obrigada pelas reviews foferrimas! Agora eu vou nessa ajeitar o próximo capítulo e não demorar tanto.

Bjus!

Próximo capítulo: E ele confessa sua paixão por...


	15. Cap 14: E ele confessa sua paixão por

**Capítulo 14: E ele confessa sua paixão por...**

**Provador, o filhotinho e vida boemia**

"Ahhhhh! Draaaco!"

"Hummmm, você... tá me deixando louco..."

"Anhhhh, eu não sabia que você podia ser... bem... oh céus! Hummmm..."

- Você tem certeza que isso está dando certo? – Draco perguntou, cochichando no ouvido de Ginny, sem perceber como o corpo estava próximo ao dela.

- Não sei – ela respondeu, sua voz um pouco falha, mas Draco achou que fosse para que Roger na escutasse. – Continua gemendo ai.

- Hummmmm, você é tão gostosa!

Ginny corou, ordenando para o seu cérebro que parasse de pensar besteira.

- Ahhhhhh, não para...!

- Agora você pegou pesado! – Draco sorriu em seu ouvido, a voz não mais do que um delicioso sussurro. Ginny fechou os olhos. – O que eu digo agora?

- O que você diz quando está transando com alguém? – ela cochichou irritada.

- Nós estamos transando? Pensei que estivéssemos apenas nos amassando? – os lábios passaram sem que ele percebesse pela orelha dela.

Ginny tremeu levemente.

- Como você é inocente, Malfoy – ela revirou os olhos. - Será que dá pra você desencostar um pouco?

- Ah, mas assim perderia o realismo da coisa.

- Humpf! É sério, desencosta, vai – ordenou, a sensação de borboletas em seu estômago incentivando-a a tomar uma atitude.

- Afffee, você é tããããão chata! – Draco provocou, se esquecendo de que deveriam estar gemendo. – Como eu vou me comunicar com você sem ficar pertinho assim.

"_Pertinho? Pertinho? Então que seja pertinho assim mesmo!"_

E logo depois de concluir seu pensamento, Ginny se viu agarrando o loiro que estava colado em seu corpo. Os braços em volto do pescoço dele e a boca já colocada na dele.

O cérebro de Draco parou!

O fato de ser um falso gay indo embora da sua mente. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na ruiva atrevida, se pendurando em seu pescoço e invadindo a sua boca sem nenhum receio. Não é que o famoso fogo Weasley era bom mesmo! Mas ele não estava acostumado a isso. Era ele quem tomava atitude. Fazendo jus ao seu antigo e bom nome de _amante ardente_, tratou de encostar o corpo de Ginny com certa força no espelho do provador.

Seus lábios desceram pelo queixo, chegando ao pescoço. Há quanto tempo vinha cobiçando aquele pescoço? Beijou devagar, aproveitando cada pedacinho, aspirando o perfume suave. As mãos de Ginny estavam ao redor da sua cintura, trazendo o corpo dele para mais perto. Ela arqueou o pescoço para o lado dando maior acesso a boca de Draco. O gesto só fez ele se deliciar, e com a intenção de deixar a ruivinha mais louca ainda, sugou a pele pálida, mordiscando, a ouvindo sussurrar algo desconexo, baixinho. Suas mãos desciam pela cintura dela, descendo mais... indo pelo quadril, até chegar na coxa dela, mas ao invés de parar exatamente ali, Draco posicionou suas mãos embaixo do bumbum dela fazendo com que ela levantasse e enroscasse as pernas na altura da sua cintura.

- Nós não devíamos...

- Shiiii, foi você quem começou... – e o jeito afetado de Draco já tinha ido embora há muito tempo. A voz dele nunca soara tão máscula aos ouvidos de Ginny. Será que estava conseguindo fazê-lo perceber que mulheres também podem ser quentes assim como homens?

Draco subiu os beijos pela sua bochecha, brincando com seus lábios, dando pequenas mordidas, fingindo que ia beijar, mas acabava voltando para a bochecha. Ginny, como sempre impaciente, segurou o rosto de Draco, querendo que ele parasse a boca em algum lugar fixo e assim pudesse beijá-la. O loiro deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você é tãããão apresada!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – ela ordenou e ele abriu um sorriso se divertindo com a impaciência dela, mas achou melhor obedecer a ruiva.

Quando finalmente a beijou de verdade, ele nunca saberia dizer o que sentiu. Ele sequer sabia o que sentia. Mas estava longe de ser apenas luxuria. Beijava com ansiedade, vendo o quanto ela era suave. Suas mãos passavam pelas costas dela, até que pararam na altura da cintura. Enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa, sentindo a textura da pela dela. Ginny tremeu com o contato, fazendo menção de parar o beijo e sendo frustrada em sua tentativa. Draco a apertou com força entre os braços, seu controle totalmente perdido, e ele já dava mostras disso...

Não conteve um gemido baixo quando a ruiva se esfregou levemente em sua cintura, e em reposta ele mordeu seu lábio. Draco a empresou mais contra o espelho, enquanto suas mãos tentavam desesperadamente desabotoar a blusa dela.

- PARA TUDOOOOOO!

**Minutos antes, lá fora:**

- Eu não acredito que eles estão fazendo realmente isso lá dentro – Roger coçou levemente a sobrancelha. – Ginny nunca faria algo assim... não em um lugar como esse. Humpf, isso deve ser fingimento.

**Minutos depois:**

- Pararam com os gemidos! Sabia que era mentira daqueles dois, até parece. Além do que não ostranquei lá para que fizessem indecências, e sim para conversarem.

**Mais alguns minutos:**

E Roger continuava a falar sozinho perto do provador.

- Ai, que isso já ta me deixando preocupado! Não escuto mais nada, nem conversas, nem gemidos... Epá, o que foi isso? – encostou a varinha no ouvido mais ainda. – Não é possível... Ginny é um anjo... jamais...

Sem se conter mais, desfez o feitiço no provador e abriu a porta. Seu queixo foi ao chão com o que viu.

- PARA TUDOOOOOO!

Draco descolou a boca dele da de Ginny, que não conteve um ronronar baixo de descontentamento.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – Roger começou a berrar e sua presença se fez presente na cabeça da ruiva.

- Ai, Céus! – Ginny colocou as duas mãos no peitoral de Draco e o empurrou assustada. – Me coloca no chão.

- Ajudaria se você desenroscasse as pernas da minha cintura.

- Ah, foi mal – ela sorriu sem graça.

- GINNYYYYY! QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?

- Por Merlin, Roger! Para de berrar – Draco pediu, enquanto Ginny o soltava e ele se afastava um pouco.

- ORA SEU! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ELA? VOCÊ NÃO ERA GAY?

Draco arregalou os olhos. Como podia ter esquecido disso. Ele era gay, Merlin!

Pessoas começaram a aparecer, curiosas, e olharem para dentro do provador.

- Foi essa Weasley tarada que me agarrou e... – ele falou esganiçado.

- Como é que é? – Ginny perguntou abismada.

- Vasculhe bem na sua mente. Foi você quem começou tudo.

Ginny começou a inflar de raiva.

- Você definitivamente não presta, Malfoy! Eu posso ter começado tudo, mas você gostou bastante – Draco fez uma falsa cara de chocado misturado com nojo. – E não faça essa cara, seu estúpido. Diga agora mesmo se eu não consigo ser tão quente quanto seus homens?

E o barraco estava armado, mas só Roger notou que uma barraca também estava armada ali no provador.

- Minhanossasenhoradouniversoalternativo! Isso tudo é seu, Malfoy? – ele apontou para o baixo ventre de Draco.

- Ai, droga! – o loiro xingou, querendo urgentemente esconder aquilo.

- TÁ VENDO AI, TÁ VENDO AI – Ginny berrou triunfante.

- Comporte-se, Virginia! – Roger repreendeu e a puxou pela mão, querendo tirá-la dali. – Eu não estou te reconhecendo... você tá parecendo uma tarada louca...

Roger conseguiu tirá-la do meio daquela confusão, enquanto Draco tentava inutilmente se explicar aos guardas da loja.

- Roger, o que foi que eu fiz? – ela parou de andar, os olhos meio perdidos. – Eu agarrei o Draco e... gritei aquelas coisas... e apontei para o... dele. Merlin! Eu virei uma devassa.

- Uma devassa que se agarra em um provador de uma loja chiquerrima, com um loiro pra lá de gostoso, mas teoricamente gay. Menina, você tem um futuro promissor com homens – Roger brincou.

- Para, Roger!

- Viu o tamanho?

- ROGER! – Ginny ficou da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Tá bom! Depois de todo aquele assanhamento lá dentro você vem dar uma de inocente... eu é que sou inocente, querida...

* * *

Draco chegou no atelier soltando fogo. Ainda não esquecera o vexame por qual passara ontem. E tudo culpa de Roger. Como ele fazia de tudo para juntá-lo com Ginny e quando finalmente estavam praticamente colados, ele vinha e atrapalhava tudo? Fora que ainda havia se metido em apuros por conta da cena que Roger fez. Explicar aos seguranças da loja o que estava fazendo trancado com uma moça em um dos provadores, não foi nada fácil. Convencê-los de que era gay, quando seu filhotinho – que de filhotinho não tinha nada – estava mais do que aparente, e que na verdade havia sido atacado pela moça tarada foi uma missão quase impossível.

Acabou se livrando graças ao seu charme e a uma bela cantada que passou em um dos seguranças na frente dos outros. Agora era torcer para que a história do seu pequeno incidente não vazasse e ele se metesse em apuros.

Mas o mundo sempre conspirava contra ele. E isso era comprovado na manchete estampada na primeira página de um tablóide bruxo.

"_Draco Malfoy e sua indecisão sexual"_

Foi com horror que leu as enormes letras da manchete. Por Morgana! Como iria explicar aquilo a Blaise e aos aurores? Mais pálido do que o habitual, pegou a revista que estava em cima da mesa de Suzana e se sentou no sofá da ante-sala. Respirou fundo três vezes antes de abrir a revista e procurar pela matéria que questionava a sua sexualidade.

Aquilo não poderia ficar pior. Poderia?

E lá estava a matéria sobre sua sexualidade.

"_Rico, lindo, charmoso e gay. Essa é a definição de Draco Malfoy, talentoso decorador e herdeiro de uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais. Até então alvo de suspiros frustrados por parte de moças solteiras - e por que não comprometidas? – e acaloradas cantadas do público masculino, teve sua opção sexual posta em xeque após ser flagrado em cenas bastantes calientes com uma ruiva em um dos provadores de uma loja de roupas e acessórios do mundo mágico._

_Não se sabe ainda a identidade da felizarda, a única informação disponível no momento é que possivelmente se trata de uma das assistentes do estilista Roger Piaf Drappier, com quem Malfoy trabalha no lançamento da sua mais nova coleção. Há quem afirme que Malfoy é bissexual, mas os fatos revelam o contrario._

_Freqüentador assíduo de boates GLS, Malfoy nunca assumiu nenhum dos seus relacionamento amorosos em público, questionava-se que ele levava uma vida promiscua, com relacionamentos breves. Mas a verdade é que desde que se assumiu gay, Malfoy jamais foi flagrado sequer beijando alguém do mesmo sexo. Discrição é uma das palavras chaves de um Malfoy, no entanto para alguém bastante badaladeiro e com uma vida um tanto boemia, é de se estranhar que ele nunca tenha sido visto com absolutamente ninguém do mesmo sexo em momentos mais... calorosos._

_Eis que surge a duvida: Malfoy é gay, hetero ou bissexual?"_

Mas que monte de baboseiras era aquela? _Cenas bastantes calientes... relacionamentos amorosos em público... beijando alguém do mesmo sexo... badaladeiro e vida boemia... gay, hetero ou bissexual..._

Todas aquelas palavras rodavam em sua cabeça. Não era nada daquilo... ali não era a sua vida. Ele não era boêmio, muito menos promiscuo, a única parte que tinha que concorda que era verdade era o fato da estar se amassando com alguém do sexo oposto em um provador. E não era para aquilo ter acontecido, as coisas fugiram do controle. E foi tudo culpa da Weasley tarada. Ele era a pessoa mais inocente naquela história toda. Talvez não tão inocente, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo desse pequeno detalhe.

De qualquer forma já começava a se preparar psicologicamente para arrumar suas malas e cair fora com Blaise mais um vez. Passar um tempo desaparecido e quem sabe mudar de identidade. Melhor mudar de identidade do que de opção sexual. É não era uma idéia tão ruim assim, há não ser pelo fato de que mais do que nunca queria permanecer em Londres. E ele já tinha idéia do por que de toda essa vontade. O cheiro levemente adocicado dela ficou impregnado em suas roupas após a sessão tórrida de amassos calientes...

Por falar em cheiro...

Ginny acabava de sair da sala de Roger, junto com Suzana Bonnes. Draco tentou se manter indiferente, ignorando a leve fisgada no pé da barriga. Aquilo não daria certo... não mesmo! Como simplesmente fingir que não havia acontecido nada, quando todos já deviam estar sabendo, inclusive... Oh Céus! Não demoraria muito para os aurores envolvidos em seu caso caírem em cima dele com reclamações e falações sobre a sua segurança. Aquilo era sério... Apesar de não parecer!

A ruiva resolveu ignorá-lo. Seu constrangimento era evidente em sua feições. Trabalhar com ela seria bastante desagradável em todos os sentidos. Não bastava ela ser uma Weasley, mal humorada e reclamona. Era uma Weasley apaixonada por ele, absurdamente atraente, com um cheiro delicioso, uma pele macia... ah, Droga, droga, droga! Assim ele não se agüentaria mais... Sua mente já começava a fantasiar coisas indevidas para o horário. Ele queria... queria... queria simplesmente paralisar o momento, esquecer que Suzana estava ali, esquecer que era gay. Ele só queria sentir a maciez da pele dela mais uma vez, a boca colada na sua, a língua passeando por...

Ok, ok! Já está indo longe demais, Draco Pervertido Malfoy!

Ginny olhou de relance para a revista na mão de Draco e suas feições se tornaram extremamente rubras, lembrando a Draco o quanto ela poderia ser quente quando dava uma de tarada e resolvia atacá-lo. Se ele fechasse seus olhos poderia visualizar a cena do provador e ir até mais além do que tinha acontecido. Gelo! Ele precisava de gelo! Gelo para esfriar! Gelo para derreter na pele quente dela... não, não! Não podia levar seus pensamentos para essa linha.

Estava enlouquecendo! E ficando desesperadamente excitado. Droga de abstinência sexual!

- Ham Ham! – Roger apareceu na ante-sala. – Vejo que já está a par das notícias, Draco - apontou para a revista no colo do loiro. – E ai, o que me diz sobre isso?

Suzana estava atenta a conversa e Ginny rabiscava algo rapidamente em um pergaminho que se encontrava na mesa.

- Um monte de mentiras, se quer saber. Em especial a parte da vida boemia e badaladeira... – respondeu com desprezo e colocou a revista de lado. – Bom, eu fiquei de acertar os últimos preparativos da decoração do desfile, só estou aqui para pegar...

- Ouch! Pode parando por ai, Draco. Como você diz que tudo que está ai é mentira? Eu mesmo vi vocês dois atracados, parecendo um só e...

- Roger, chega! – Ginny o interrompeu, irritada. – Eu já disse para parar com essa história!

- Isso mesmo! Diga a ele, Ginny! Diga que tudo não passou de um plano maluco seu para ele poder nos soltar – Draco se levantou do sofá, tentando se manter calmo e imperturbável.

- É, foi isso mesmo, Roger. Eu já cansei de explicar para você, eu e Draco só estávamos daquele jeito porque queríamos que você nós tirasse dali.

- Ah, tá certo! E precisava ficar exatamente daquele jeito? Como se nunca tivessem...

- Foi ela! Ela que me agarrou, nós estávamos fingindo, mas ela começou a levar a sério.

- Ora, me poupe, Draco! – Roger cruzou os braços, a voz bastante aguda.

- Ele está certo, Roger – Ginny ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos fuzilando Draco. – Eu é que sou a tarada da história, eu que o agarrei e o forcei a me agarrar. Que seja! Draco só quer saber de homem, eu sinto muito se não consegui convertê-lo para que assim o caminho fique livre para você conquistar Colin – e aqui ela olhou para Roger. – Draco é praticamente frigido com mulheres... e... eu... eu... Droga! Será que você pode parar de insistir nessa história, Roger? Logo você. Nós não podemos chegar e tentar convencer Draco de que ele não é gay, só porque eu gosto dele e... – ela parou para respirar, estava falando demais, perdendo o controle. Mas aqueles dias estavam sendo tão estressantes e difíceis. Ela só pensava em Draco e na sua 'incrível' sorte para amores platônicos, que não conteve o desabafo.

Roger pareceu inflar um pouco. Será que Ginny era tão ingênua assim para não perceber que Draco não era gay coisa nenhuma? Nossa! Ele era um péssimo ator, até quem não convivia com ele notava logo que essa história de viadagem era papo furado quando se tratava de Malfoy.

- Ginny, como você pode não perceber? Você leu a matéria, não leu? Draco Malfoy não é gay! Draco Malfoy sequer é bissexual! Ele tem aversão a homens, isso sim...

- Pare, Roger! Eu mandei você parar...

- E como você diz que ele é frigido? Ele estava em chamas quando eu destranquei aquele provador e encontrei vocês dois...

- Eu já percebi qual é a sua, Roger – Draco o interrompeu, seu cérebro fervilhando em um plano. – Você descobriu por quem eu sou apaixonado e está tentando jogar Ginny para cima de mim.

- Como é que é? – Roger esbugalhou os olhos.

- Você quer que Ginny me seduza por conta do Colin, não é mesmo? Ela acabou de admitir isso. Você só esta fazendo isso, porque descobriu que eu sou apaixonado pelo Colin e quer me ver fora da jogada...

Roger e Ginny ficaram chocados, enquanto Suzana controlava a vontade de sair correndo e ir contar para todos o que estava se passando. Mas o mais chocado ali era Colin que acabará de aparecer, segundo antes de Draco declarar estar apaixonado por ele.

- Você... você – Colin estava exultante. Draco se virou para olhar quem falava. Merlin! Mais confusão! – Você está apaixonado por mim?

Draco prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos até se ver sem saída e ter que responder:

- Estou!

Logo em seguida um Colin extremamente afobado estava agarrado ao pescoço do loiro. E um Draco completamente errado só queria saber de fugir.

**N.A:** Teve action! Vocês viram? E dessa vez as coisas ficaram quentes. Quem quer fazer um bolão para ver quanto tempo mais o Draco se agüenta? Desculpem não ter publicado no fim de semana, mas eu adoeci... Confusões a parte, vocês realmente mereciam um capítulo com action, o capítulo anterior foi o que teve mais reviews até agora. 18 reviews, CARACAS!Que tal vocês baterem esse número? Ai, quem sabe, o próximo não vem mais rápido.

A fic está na metade dos capítulos, mas eu posso dizer que a partir de agora as coisas não vão demorar para acontecer. E se preparem para o mais novo casal: Draco e Colin! Agora sim que Lucius se revira no túmulo.

Próximo capítulo: Um encontro


	16. Cap 15: Um encontro

**Capítulo 15: Um encontro**

**Problemas e bolo**

Draco estava morrendo de enxaqueca quando aparatou em sua mansão. Oh, Morgana! Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Não podia ter dito aquilo. Onde estava com a cabeça? Era melhor ser morto de uma vez do que ter que passar por algo assim. Ainda não acreditava que havia marcado um encontro com Colin Creevey! Com certeza todos os seus antepassados apareceriam essa noite para puxar seu pé enquanto dormia.

Maldição! Tudo por conta de um deslize, um deslize maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem. Tirou seu sobretudo e o largou em cima da mesa, sem se importar se isso eram modos ou não. Ele só queria tomar uma ducha bem gelada e um poção para dormir. Sem preocupações. Sem pensar no maldito encontro romântico que teria mais tarde. Mas seus desejos estavam longe de ser atendidos, quando pôs os pés na escada ouviu a voz esganiçada de Blaise Zabine.

- O que significa isso? – Blaise andou até ele, seus olhos saltando e com uma revista de fofoca bruxa na mão. – Que história é essa de que você andou se agarrando com Ginny em um provador?

- Vai pro inferno, Blaise!

- Vá você pro inferno, Malfoy! – Blaise o enfrentou e Draco se surpreendeu. – Não é só a sua vida que você está colocando em risco, é a minha também, esqueceu? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? – ele largou a revista no chão com força. – Agora me escute bem... você vai se sentar naquele sofá e me explicar tudinho o que aconteceu.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Draco cruzou os braços, irritado. – Eu não te devo satisfação.

- Você deve sim! Me deve satisfação e muito mais que isso, você sabe! – ele parou para respirar, e depois continuou com a voz grossa e cortante. – Aquele lunático está aqui em Londres, você sabia? Ele está rondando por perto! Pronto para atacar há qualquer deslize. Você tem idéia do risco que correu? Tem noção do perigo? E por acaso você pensou na Ginny? Que diabos você tem nessa cabeça loira? Se ele pegasse vocês dois, ele a explodia junto com você, seu idiota!

Draco parou para pensar, ignorando que havia sido chamado de idiota. Blaise estava certo. Ele não só colocaria em risco a sua vida, mas como também a do amigo e a de Ginny. Só que seria impossível que fossem pegos naquele provador por aquele doido.

- Acalme-se, Blaise – Draco pediu – se dirigindo para o sofá. – Ele jamais nos pegaria...

- Você tem o que nessa cabeça? Posso saber?

- Você está exagerando...

- Exagerando? Sabe o que me aconteceu ontem? Mas é claro que não, estava ocupado demais se agarrando com Ginny – permaneceu em pé na frente de Draco que já havia se sentado no sofá. – Eu estava sendo seguido, estava passeando com Lu... com uma amiga... nós estávamos meio que próximos, mas era algo natural, nada demais, eu juro. Até que percebi que estava sendo seguido, tive certeza que era ele, só podia ser. Sem contar que a minha amiga é muito perceptível e também notou que alguém nos seguia – Blaise estava extremamente nervoso.

- Como você pode ter certeza que era ele? – Draco se inclinou para frente e empurrou Blaise para que se sentasse no sofá em frente.

- Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, você sabe disso – ele se acomodou melhor e continuou. – Comecei a dar umas afetadas e arrastei minha amiga para um cabeleireiro. Você não tem noção do quanto fiquei nervoso. Ele deve ter percebido algo, Draco. Eu acho que ele sabe – a voz de Blaise era um sussurro. – E agora com essa revista... céus! Nós não vamos amanhecer vivos. Eu já chamei Tonks, ela já deve estar chegando...

- Não precisamos dela.

- É claro que precisamos – Blaise choramingou.

- Eu já resolvi tudo, vou concertar essa besteira. E vou começar processando essa revista – Draco demonstrava preocupação. As coisas definitivamente não andavam boas para eles.

- Você vai ter que fazer mais que isso se quiser salvar nossas vidas.

- Eu já disse que dei um jeito. Marquei um encontro e...

- Você é louco? – Blaise se levantou aturdido. – Marcou um encontro com Ginny! Cadê a droga do seu juízo?

- Quem disse que marquei um encontro com ela? – Draco o fuzilou. – Marquei um encontro com... com... com outro homem – disse baixo.

Blaise abriu a boca em choque.

- Jura? Você marcou um encontro com outro homem?

- Eu tenho que provar que sou gay, certo? Há maneira melhor do que essa? – Draco se levantou. – Agora fica tranqüilo. Eu vou dar um jeito do meu encontro vazar para imprensa. E vou me manter longe da Ginny, assim ninguém suspeitara dela. A imprensa não conseguiu identificá-la, então acho que ela não corre perigo, mas por via das duvidas vou avisar Tonks para que ela faça alguma coisa e mantenha Ginny em segurança.

Blaise pareceu mais calmo.

- Draco! – chamou antes que o loiro subisse as escadas. – Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e sem conseguir esconder o ar desconcertado, respondeu:

- Não fale besteiras, eu apenas estou necessitado – virou de costas e subiu as escadas sem ver o sorriso que Blaise deixou escapar.

- Quem diria, hien? O Dray apaixonado!

- Eu ouvi isso, Blaise – Draco gritou de lá de cima.

- Você não tinha uma outra hora melhor para se apaixonar, não? – retrucou com uma falsa irritação na voz.

* * *

Draco colocou um pouco de perfume e se olhou no espelho uma última vez. Estava perfeito! Não gostava muito da idéia de ter aplicado mais uma vez o feitiço para deixar sua calça jeans mais justa ao corpo, mas não tinha escolha. Tinha que convencer a todos, e essa era única coisa em que sabia convencer, nas suas roupas, porque o seu jeito afeminado deixava a desejar. Também não poderia negar que aquela calça justa valorizava seu corpo nas partes exatas. Sorriu safado para sua imagem que lhe piscou um olho. Tava pra nascer um homem mais gostoso que ele, pensou. 

Saiu do seu quarto, vestindo a jaqueta jeans. Além de ser gay, de se envolver com uma Weasley, e agora um sangue ruim, tinha aderido a moda que assolou o mundo bruxo de se vestir como os trouxas. A camiseta preta era mais uma no estilo baby look. Nada formal, tinha que parecer casual naquele encontro e sabia que iria enlouquecer Creevey vestido assim. Só torcia para que o outro não desse uma de tarado como Ginny e resolvesse atacá-lo.

Desceu as escadas e sua desanimação aumentou ao ver Tonks junto com Blaise o esperando.

- Hum, que dizer que você tem um encontro? – ela zombou. – Está divino vestido assim, aposto que seu bofe vai amar.

- Não começa, tá – resmungou para a prima. – Se estou fazendo isso é para acabar com as suspeitas – já ia em direção a saída, para não ter que ouvir mais gracinhas.

- Espera, Draco, eu tenho algo para te contar.

- Fala logo, já estou atrasado.

- Me confirmaram hoje que ele está aqui.

Draco se virou para ela.

- E vocês já conseguiram prendê-lo? – perguntou esperançoso. Talvez Morgana tivesse atendido suas preces.

- Er... não...

- Tcs! Vocês são uns aurores muito incompetentes, isso sim – reclamou.

- Ele deve estar andando sob algum disfarce, nós estamos fazendo o possível. Não vamos demorar a pegá-lo dessa vez - ela se defendeu.

- Vocês dizem isso há séculos –Draco revirou os olhos, estranhando Blaise calado. – O que tem Blaise, ainda com medo?

- Me deixa em paz, tá bom! – o outro resmungou e deu as costas para ele.

Draco deu de ombros, não estava com tempo para os ataques de TPM de Zabine.

- Você reforçou a segurança para Ginny?

- Então depois das cenas calientes ela virou Ginny? – Tonks brincou e Draco mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil – Não se preocupe, já tomei as providências. Ela estará segura assim como vocês. Ah, por falar nisso, quem é o _sortudo_ que vai sair com você?

- Não é da sua conta!

- É claro que é. Também temos que reforçara segurança para ele, se esqueceu?

- Não me importo! – deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Diga logo de uma vez antes que eu te siga e veja quem é.

Draco resmungou algo inaudível.

- Não ouvi!

- Creevey – disse um pouco mais alto.

- O que?

- Colin Greevy!

- HUAHUAHUAHAUAHAU! – Blaise soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa e se contorceu para frente com as mãos na barriga. – O antigo fã do Potter? – disse entre risos. – Putz! Olha o ponto que nós chegamos!

Draco saiu arrastando os pés e batendo a porta atrás de si com força.

* * *

Ginny se deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos querendo esquecer o que tinha presenciado mais cedo. Como ela podia ser tão azarada? Ela era apaixonada pelo homem que era apaixonado por um dos seus amigos. Amigo? Aquilo lá era um falso, isso sim! Quem já se viu, se agarrando daquele jeito no pescoço de Draco. Era ela quem deveria estar pendurada naquele pescoço. Se ela se deparasse com Creevey não hesitaria em estuporá-lo! 

A campainha tocou. Saiu do sofá choramingando, torcendo para que não fosse Roger vindo lamentar em seu ouvido o quanto estava sofrendo...

Abriu a porta e percebeu que preferia que fosse Roger.

- Er... oi, Ginny! Tudo bem? – um desconcertado Harry a cumprimentou.

- Oi, Harry! – ela abriu mais a porta para que ele entrasse. – O que você faz aqui?

Harry entrou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu vim ver a Luna, ela está aí?

- Anh, tá! Eu vou chamar. Senta aí – apontou para o sofá e saiu da sala, colocando com um dedo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Não tinha mágoa de Harry, mas os dois sempre ficavam um pouco constrangidos quando se viam. O namoro nos tempos de Hogwarts tinha estragado um pouco a amizade dos dois, e isso era desconcertante considerando que sempre via Harry, mesmo nas férias.

Chegou ao quarto da amiga, que terminava de pentear os cabelos.

- Visita pra você – disse sem entusiasmo. – Vai sair?

- Vou! Quer vir junto? – Luna perguntou, alegremente.

- Não, vou ficar aqui mesmo.

- Eu e Blaise íamos adorar sair com você.

- Blaise? – Ginny pareceu confusa. – Mas quem está ai é o Harry.

- Harry? O que ele faz aqui? – Luna soltou a escova de cabelo. – Não me diga que ele veio te convidar para sair?

- Não – Ginny sorriu, achando graça na distração da amiga. – Pelo visto ele veio ver você.

- Hum... sério? Talvez ele queira dar uma entrevista para O Pasquim.

- É, talvez... – balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

Luna saiu do quarto e quando chegou na sala viu Harry se levantar e andar até ela muito mais desconcertado do que quando Ginny abriu a porta.

- Oi, Harry! – Luna o cumprimentou dando um beijo em cada lado da sua bochecha. – Deixe-me adivinhar o que você veio fazer aqui... – ele ficou vermelho. – Quer ser entrevistado pelo O Pasquim, certo?

- Er... não, quer dizer... se você quiser me entrevistar, tudo bem... – colocou as mãos nos bolso. – Mas eu vim aqui porque...

Campainha mais uma vez!

- Deixa que eu atendo – Ginny se precipitou.

- Deve ser para mim – Luna andou até a porta sendo mais rápida. – Bem na hora! – disse quando abriu a porta e foi abraçada por um empolgado Zabine.

Harry observou a cena, seus ombros caindo.

- Oi, Ginny! – Blaise cumprimentou a ruiva, o ar triste dela não escapando aos seus olhos. – Como vai? – perguntou suavemente.

- Bem! – tentou se mostrar alegre.

- Bom, nós já vamos indo. Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente, Ginny? – a ruiva fez sinal de sim. – Não se preocupe, Harry, entrarei em contato com você amanhã para a entrevista.

Harry murchou.

- Hum... ok.

E logo em seguida, Luna e Blaise aparataram.

- Você quer chocolate? – Ginny ofereceu a Harry, sabendo o que ele estava sentido. – Não se preocupa não, Blaise não apresenta nenhum risco a você – deu duas tapinhas no ombro dele, pelo menos tinha alguém para compartilhar suas mágoas.

* * *

Draco espiou do outro lado da rua. Lá estava Colin, sentando em um dos bares/pub mais badalados do Beco Diagonal. Perfeito para ele ser flagrado por paparazzis e aparecer nos tablóides bruxos. O único problema era que ele não conseguia se mexer. Sua coragem para aquele encontro tinha escapado assim que saíra de casa. Creevey estava ali, todo pomposo e extremamente feliz, pronto para atacar o loiro a qualquer momento. 

Não podia passar por aquela situação, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Creevey era irritante, pegajoso e ainda sim um sangue ruim. Não podia simplesmente ser hipócrita consigo mesmo e dizer que não se importava com isso. Eram anos de educação que não seriam esquecidas de uma hora para outra.

Blaise que o desculpasse, mas não iria para esse encontro de jeito nenhum. Então aparatou para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio em mente.

Não pode esconder a surpresa ao ser ver ali e por ter acertado o local, considerando que só havia ido ali uma única vez e em um estado não muito sóbrio.

Relutantemente tocou a campainha e respirou fundo. Agir por instintos nunca foi seu forte e tinha certeza que se arrependeria disso mais tarde.

A porta se abriu e ele se viu nervoso quando os olhos castanhos o encararam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Aquele era o único lugar em que ele não podia estar.

* * *

**N.A: **Não me xinguem, não me matem, não me estuporem por ter terminado ai, mas vocês sabem o quanto nos autoras gostamos de ser cruéis, as vezes... 

Sentiram falta do Blaise? Ele está com os nervos a flor da pele. Próximo capítulo... surpresas a caminho para vocês. E como prometido, tentei ser o mais rápida possível com esse cap. Vocês fizeram a lição de casa, me deixaram reviews e minha inspiração veio rapidinho, continuem assim! Afinal, eu AMO as reviews de vocês, e isso me dá o maior gás para continuar escrevendo!

A **Miaka** fez um capa para Crazy Love, então, quem quiser ver é só ir no meu profile.

E **Cah** (Gynny Malfoy) é a minha mais nova beta! Betou rapidinho, então agradeçam a ela essa atualização!

E eu nunca usei N/B, mas ela é tão fofa que eu não poderia deixar de fora.

**N/B:** Pessoas, vocês sentiram o mesmo que eu? Vontade de matar a **Nah... **Lógico! Como ela poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas conosco, parar o cap na parte mais perfeita! ehehehehehe

Mas brincadeiras a parte. O cap resta perfeito como todos os outros. E pelo fato de a Nah ser uma escritora maravilhosa ela merece milhares de reviews..

Então não se acanhem. Cliquem bem no "Go". É grátis e ainda faz uma autora feliz! E com autora feliz, terá muito mais action. Então, Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Proximo Capítulo: Complicados e Apaixonados


	17. Cap 16: Complicados e Apaixonados

**Capítulo 16: Complicados e Apaixonados**

**Sentidos e sensações**

_Não quero seu sorriso  
Quero sua boca  
No meu rosto  
Sorrindo pra mim  
Não quero seus olhares  
Quero seus cílios  
Nos meus olhos  
Piscando pra mim  
Transfere pro meu corpo  
Seus sentidos  
Pra eu sentir  
A sua dor, os seus gemidos  
E entender por que  
Quero você!  
Não quero seu suor  
Quero seus poros  
Na minha pele  
Explodindo de calor._

Sentidos, Zélia Duncan

* * *

Draco a encarou, estarrecido. Por um momento sentiu certo alivio ao vê-la e não quis saber o motivo disso. Depois veio o arrependimento. Estava sendo irresponsável e inconseqüente agindo assim. Era tremendamente errado. Ginny estava ali na sua frente, a porta entreaberta e um expressão confusa no rosto. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Nem ao menos sabia por que estava ali. Ou talvez soubesse e quisesse ignorar o motivo. Mas antes mesmo de pensar em alguma reposta um moreno de olhos verdes apareceu por trás dela.

- Hey... mas esse ai é o Malfoy – Harry fez com que Ginny abrisse a porta. – Não morre nem tão cedo, hein! – e Draco viu a garrafa de firewhiskey na mão dele.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? – perguntou entre dentes, não conteve o impulso de cerrar o punho, cravando as unhas nas palmas da mão.

- Hic... estou - ele fez uma pausa para pensar. – Estou... afogando minhas mágoas? – olhou confuso para Ginny.

- Isso mesmo - ela confirmou casualmente.

- Você está bêbado, Potter?

Harry apertou a garrafa no peito.

- Mas é clarrro que naummm – apoiou o antebraço no ombro de Ginny. - Gin... você tem certeza que gosta dele? Olha essa calça? – fez uma careta e Draco o fuzilou irritado.

Ginny se controlou para não responder que na verdade achava a calça dele muito sexy. Ao invés disso, deixou pra lá o comentário de Harry e voltou a perguntar a Draco:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era para você estar com Colin?

Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu posso entrar? – pediu impaciente.

- Deixa ele entrar, Ginny – Harry fez com que ela abrisse a porta. – Vamos, isso tudo entre vocês é tensão sexual – Harry voltou a entrar no apartamento cambaleante e indo em direção ao sofá.

Draco entrou, pela primeira vez concordara com algo que Potter havia falado. A ruiva fechou a porta e vinha mais atrás dele. A Voz irritante de Blaise apareceu em sua cabeça dizendo que ele estava fazendo uma besteira. E realmente estava, chegando a essa conclusão, mudou de idéia e resolveu ir embora. Virou-se bruscamente dando de cara com Virginia que encostou levemente nele.

Os dois se encaram e mais do que nunca Draco quis dar evasão as suas vontades.

- Essa é a parte que você a beija – Harry comentou, trotando em Draco sem perceber.

Ginny desviou fingindo não ouvir o que Harry havia dito. Pelo visto todos conspiravam para fazer Draco mudar de idéia. Até mesmo Harry! Onde esse mundo iria parar?

- Sai pra lá, Potter! – Draco empurrou o moreno levemente. - Você não faz o meu tipo.

Potter cambaleou e se voltou para o loiro mais uma vez.

- Eu acho... acho... acho... que vou... – e vomitou em cima de Draco.

Ginny pôs a mão na boca, enquanto Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação de imediato, horrorizado demais com sua jaqueta e parte da sua calça sujas de vômito.

- Eh, foi mal – Harry deu de ombros.

- Ai, que nojo! Droga, Potter! Droga! Droga! Droga! Essa jaqueta é nova, seu idiota – e seguiu com uma serie de palavrões para cima do rapaz.

Ginny vendo que Draco oscilava entre cair no choro, de tanta raiva, ou cometer um homicídio ali na sua sala a qualquer momento, foi para perto, contendo a cara de nojo, e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Olha, por que você não vai tomar um banho? – Draco tirou a jaqueta e a fuzilou. – Isso é o melhor que você tem a fazer agora, o banheiro é a primeira porta a esquerda. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá e te levo roupas limpas, ok?

- Quando eu voltar quero esse babaca fora daqui – ordenou e Ginny ia retrucar, mas achou melhor ficar calada diante dos olhos escurecidos do moço. Melhor não contrariar, ainda tinha muito o que viver.

Harry se jogou no sofá, pálido e com as mãos no estômago.

- Tudo bem aí? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Vou preparar algo para você – tirou a garrafa de firewhiskey de perto dele e foi para a cozinha preparar um café forte para o moreno.

Quando voltou com uma xícara completa por um liquido preto e fumegante, entregou a ele. Em seguida acendeu a lareira com pó de flu, colocando a cabeça ali dentro e aparecendo na sala da casa do garoto. Chamou por Sirius, que veio rapidamente da cozinha com alguns salgadinhos e um sorriso simpático.

Explicou a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido aquela noite, omitindo o fato de Draco estar em seu apartamento. Sirius pareceu surpreso em saber que Harry estava bêbado e imediatamente foi para o apartamento de Ginny buscá-lo. Deu uma bronca na moça por deixá-lo beber desse jeito e assanhou os cabelos do afilhado, ajudando-o a se levantar do sofá.

- Harry não está acostumado a beber e você não devia ter deixado ele exagerar, Ginny. Sei que isso é normal na idade de vocês – e nessa parte ela se perguntou se Sirius ainda os consideravam adolescente, provavelmente sim, foi a conclusão que chegou. – Mas se sua mãe ficar sabendo que Harry andou bebendo a culpa com certeza vai recair sobre mim – reparou que Sirius parecia um pouco orgulhoso em saber que Harry estava finalmente fazendo coisas de adolescentes rebeldes ou algo do tipo. – Quer dizer que você ainda não teve chance com a loirinha... – e seguiu como uma serie de conselhos em como conquistar mulheres para um moreno extremamente bêbado.

Assim que se livrou dos dois lembrou-se de que tinha que arranjar algo para Draco vestir. Foi até seu quarto e pegou um suéter antigo de Carlinhos que ela costumava usar para dormir e uma calça preta de moletom de Gui, que havia esquecido ali quando foi dormir em seu apartamento após uma briga boba com Fleur. Pegou também uma toalha limpa e levou até a porta do banheiro.

- Draco? Vou deixar as roupas e a toalha aqui em frente à porta, ok? - saiu para a sala, dizendo a si mesma que assim que ele saísse do banho ia mandá-lo embora.

* * *

Draco ouviu Ginny dizer que tinha deixado as roupas e a toalha na porta, estava se decidindo se usava ou não o shampoo para cabelos ruivos em seu lindo cabelo loiro. Era isso ou ficar com suas madeixas cheirando a vômito de Potter. Tinha terminado de se ensaboar com um sabonete que encontrou fechado antes de entrar nesse dilema do shampoo. Talvez não fizesse mal usá-lo, afinal Ginny tinha um cabelo que cheirava maravilhosamente bem e mechas macias. É, não seria tão ruim assim. 

Acabou decidindo usar o shampoo, lavando seu cabelo cuidadosamente, o cheirinho característico da ruiva perfumando o boxer. Quando terminou, saiu pingando até a porta e pegou as roupas, não antes de se certificar se havia alguém no corredor. Se secou e vestiu as roupas, percebendo que o suéter também tinha o cheiro dela. Será que era de algum ex-namorado e ela ainda o usava para dormir? Deixando essa questão de lado, enxugou seu cabelo e o penteou com cuidado. Em seguida pegou suas roupas sujas, com nojo, e saiu do banheiro seguindo para a sala e encontrando a ruiva sentada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada e de olhos fechados.

- Onde eu coloco isso?

Ginny abriu os olhos e o viu com as roupas na mão, apontou para o saco plástico que tinha deixado em cima do sofá e disse:

- Depois eu levo para a lavanderia – observou as roupas nele. O suéter de Carlinhos estava um pouco folgado já que seu irmão era mais robusto, mesmo assim não podia negar que Draco estava... fofo, vestido assim. – Agora acho que você já pode ir embora.

- Não! Eu não posso voltar para casa, Blaise me mataria e... – falou demais, Ginny parecia intrigada.

- Espera ai, você não deu um bolo em Colin, deu?

Draco não respondeu, o que já era resposta suficiente para ela.

- Qual o seu problema? Você o convida para sair e depois não aparece? – questionou indignada.

- Não venha dar uma de boa amiga para o Creevy, Ginny. Ele quis sair com o homem por quem você é apaixonada – jogou na cara dela, venenosamente.

- Não estou dando uma de boa amiga – tinha que concorda que Colin não merecia isso, mas Draco não precisava falar aquilo. – Só não acho certo você ficar brincando assim com os sentimentos dos outros. Afinal você está ou não apaixonado por ele?

E mais uma vez ele não respondeu. Fazendo com que a resposta chegasse sozinha até ela. Mas é claro que não, ele só disse aquilo para se livrar dela. Fez uma careta chateada.

- Você não presta, Malfoy! Acha que tem o direito de usar as pessoas assim?

- Não venha me julgar, Weasley!

- Quando você vai aprender a fazer...

- A coisa certa? – ele completou indignado, a encarando com seus olhos frios. – Meus pais morreram, eu tive que fugir dessa guerra porque havia comensais querendo me pegar, e quando tudo termina, eu não posso ser eu mesmo por ter escolhido ajudar naquela maldita guerra – parou para respirar e passou a mão pelos cabelos – A única vez em que fiz a coisa certa acabei transformando minha vida em um pequeno inferno. Então não venha me dizer para fazer o certo! – desabafou.

Ginny não tinha noção de como lidar com um Draco perdido e desolado. Esquecendo-se de que estava com raiva dele e que deveria expulsá-lo de sua casa, ela fez a única coisa que sabia fazer em uma hora como aquela. Pegou a caixa em cima da mesa, sentou no sofá e ofereceu para ele:

- Você quer chocolate?

Draco assentiu e se sentou no sofá. Ao invés de pegar um chocolate, pegou a caixa e colocou em seu colo.

- Aquela garrafa que Potter segurava ainda está ai?

Ginny deu um sorriso.

- Nem pense nisso. Hoje já basta de bêbados em minha casa.

* * *

Já passava das dez, os dois conversavam sentados no sofá. Uma caixa de trufas de menta e uma garrafa de firewhiskey entre eles. Na verdade mal tinham tocado na garrafa, Draco apenas a pegou para fazer uma imitação hilária de Potter bêbado. Tinha se recusado a beber da mesma garrafa que o ex-grifinorio. 

- Você bem queria embebedar Potter para poder se aproveitar dele – provocou.

- Não diga besteiras! Eu até que tentei fazê-lo parar de beber, mas você não tem idéia o quanto Harry é teimoso...

Parecia que o assunto entre eles havia acabado e Ginny inconscientemente se aproximou um pouco. Draco pegou uma trufa.

- Você está usando o meu shampoo? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Estranho... um Malfoy usando o shampoo de uma Weasley.

- Era isso ou aquele cheiro horrível – comentou displicente. – E eu gosto desse cheiro...

- O cheiro do meu shampoo?

- É... – respondeu dando de ombros.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles. Draco estava visivelmente desconfortável e Ginny confusa. Por que ele agia assim se não queria nada com ela? Sabia ser tão chato e charmoso ao mesmo tempo, soltando discretos elogios. E por que afinal tinha corrido para sua casa, quando poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar? Era tão confuso, mas os sinais indicavam que ela não era a única envolvida ali. Draco tinha um jeito de olhar como se pedisse para ela 'atacá-lo'. E ela sempre atendia a esse pedido.

- Draco! - chamou baixo e ele instintivamente se aproximou mais.

- Oi? – a olhou, e mais uma vez ela viu o pedido nos olhos dele.

Seu cérebro gritou para que se afastasse, mas ela não obedeceu, aproximou um pouco o rosto e sussurrou:

- Posso... – vislumbrou confusão nas feições dele, não havia entendido, e mais uma vez era ela que tinha que começar.

- O que?

- Posso... – deixou as palavras, Draco aproximou mais o rosto, sua feição séria. Ela fechou os olhos e esvaziando sua mente tocou os lábios dele com os seus.

Ele reagiu no mesmo instante. Com a mão na nuca dela, juntando mais os lábios, aprofundou o beijo, querendo prová-la. Sentir o gosto dela misturado com chocolate e menta. Sentiu a textura, atendeu aos pedidos de seus dedos de enrolarem-se em uma das mechas de cabelo dela, percebeu o toque queimando sua pele. Ele só queria sentir, aguçar seus sentidos.

Desceu com a boca até o pescoço e lembrou do que Potter havia dito.

_Tensão sexual._

Riu de encontro ao pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar e retesar o corpo.

- O que? – Ginny perguntou, pronta para ser repelida. Draco deveria mais uma vez ter caído em si.

- Nada... – ele respondeu beijando seu pescoço. – Apenas lembrei de uma coisa – sussurrou e voltou a dar atenção ao pescoço da ruiva, trocando os beijos delicados por algo mais intenso.

Sentiu ele sugar sua pele, mordiscar de leve. Comprimiu os lábios, querendo que nenhum som escapasse deles. Não poderia, era cedo demais, a qualquer hora sabia que viria a reação negativa dele e não daria o prazer dele saber o quanto ela estava gostando. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida ao sentir-se puxada para mais perto.

Draco foi impedido pela garrafa e pela caixa de bombons de juntar o corpo de Ginny ao seu. Impacientemente os colocou no chão e trouxe Ginny para perto, percebendo o receio dela. Que ela não pensasse no que tinha acontecido nos dias que se passaram e nem o que ele supostamente era, foi o que mais pediu nesse momento.

Querendo afastar os receios, beijou em baixo dos olhos dela. Ginny os fechou na mesma hora, encantada com o toque. Nada mais importava. Não tinha mais nem noção de onde estavam. Draco voltou a beijar sua boca, as mãos apertando a cintura dela com força. Fez com que se sentasse em seu colo, colocando as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ginny arfou quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e depois passou a língua de leve ali.

- Eu também gosto do cheiro da sua pele... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha para depois inspirar a aroma de seu pescoço. – Depois daquele dia ficou em mim, sabia? – perguntou com um tom safado.

Ginny se limitou a fazer não com a cabeça, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos e voltando a beijá-lo. Agora era a vez dela de morder. E fez isso com força, com raiva por Draco fazê-la agir assim. Ele gemeu baixo, os olhos fechados e ela sorriu por conseguir fazer com ele reagisse assim. Alisou os cabelos dele, vendo-o abrir os olhos. Estavam nublados de desejo, disso ela tinha certeza.

Ele sorriu de lado, apreciando o seu jeito. Ginny abaixou os olhos e levou as mãos até o suéter dele fazendo menção em tirá-lo. Draco prendeu a respiração, não estava esperando exatamente por aquilo, mas era o que mais desejava. Sentiu ela puxar o blusão para cima, os dedos passando de leve por sua pele. Levantou os braços e ela tirou o suéter com cuidado, a pele pálida dele ficando exposta. Quando ela jogou o suéter no chão e voltou a encará-lo, estava corada. Ele voltou a sorrir e trouxe o corpo dela para encostar ao seu, dirigindo a boca mais uma vez para o pescoço da ruiva.

Sentir o corpo de Draco contra o seu era tudo que ela vinha sonhando ultimamente, e não poderia ser melhor. Estava quente e a sensação aumentou quando ele fez com se deitasse no sofá, ficando por cima dela. O loiro não parecia ter pressa, explorava seu pescoço com vontade, enquanto ela apertava as costas dele. Não conteve o ronronar de reclamação quando ele parou de chupar seu pescoço. Sem olhá-la, levou a mão até o chão e pegou uma trufa, levando até a boca dela.

- Eu adoro doces – disse próximo aos lábios dela, a trufa entre eles. Ginny mordeu o doce que ele oferecia, fechando os olhos. Draco tinha planos de esperar ela terminar de comer o chocolate, mas não resistiu ao ver a forma como ela fazia isso. A beijou com a mesma vontade que ela comia. A ruiva começou a rir entre o beijo e Draco parou, inseguro de não estar agradando.

Olhou confuso para ela que falou:

- Você prefere o que? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender ao que ela se referia. – Minha boca ou a trufa?

- Pode ser os dois? – perguntou maroto e levou um tapa leve em seu ombro. Riu de encontro a pele dela. Suas mãos começaram a desabotoar a blusa que ela usava. Ginny o ajudou e quando se livraram da roupa ele a acariciou na cintura, subindo as mãos devagar, enquanto beijava seu colo. Fez menção de tirar o sutiã, quando se deu conta do pouco espaço que eles tinham naquele sofá. – Você tem cama, certo? – brincou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça mordendo os lábios e já ia se levantar para levá-lo até o quarto, quando ele disse:

- Deixa que eu faço isso – voltou a se sentar com ela em seu colo, ar pernas ao redor da cintura e levantou, indo com ela até o quarto, enquanto Ginny beijava seu pescoço.

Entrou no primeiro quarto que viu e quando ela abriu os olhos falou:

- Quarto errado! É o último a direita – ele saiu com ela nos braços, mordiscando sua orelha, indo para o certo dessa vez. Assim que chegou colocou-a na cama, caindo por cima e beijando o ombro esquerdo. Livrou-a do sutiã com rapidez, sem perceber que se esfregou insinuante nela.

- Isso tudo é seu, Malfoy? – Ginny brincou. Draco corou, mas deu um enorme sorriso.

- Malfoys são os melhores – sussurrou no ouvido dela como se confidenciasse um segredo.

Ela facilmente tirou a calça de moletom dele, apenas puxando um pouco e se nenhuma hesitação apertou o bumbum dele.

- Ruiva, você precisa se controlar... – enquanto tratava de tentar tirar a calça dela sem muito jeito. _"Acho que pedir a pr__ática"_, pensou. Ginny pareceu ler seu pensamento e o ajudou. A partir daí Draco não perdeu mais tempo.

Sentir o corpo dela por completo no seu era pensamento constante em sua mente. Ouvi-la sussurrar algo desconexo em seu ouvido, mordiscar seu ombro, tocar sua pele com força, tudo isso se misturava com as sensações, sussurros e gemidos – dessa vez de verdade – o deixando aguçado para o que acontecia. A forma com que seus corpos encaixavam, mostrava a ele o quanto aquilo era perfeito. Como se completavam e que estaria longe de se arrepender. Se o lunático descobrisse que sua vida não passava de uma mentira, ele não se preocuparia mais. Aquele momento valia a pena, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse compreender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Com o cheiro dela mais uma vez impregnado nele... as mãos que marcavam sua pele ficariam gravadas em sua mente. Deixou sinais de que esteve ali, marcando-a com sua boca. Até mesmo os sorrisos divertidos como se estivessem apenas brincando, pareciam ter sidos criados apenas para pertencer aos dois. Era tudo novo para ele e ainda assim tentava enganar seus sentimentos.

Quando percebeu que a respiração dela já se regularizava e ele ainda respirava ofegante, foi que se deu conta de que não teria como concertar aquilo. Mas agora ele já não queria mudar, pelo menos não enquanto as mãos dela acariciassem seus cabelos e ele deitava a cabeça entre os seios dela.

Os dois eram perfeitos juntos e ninguém tinha o direito de discordar disso.

* * *

**N.A: **E finalmente as coisas se concretizam. Agora resta vê como vai ser o 'amanhã'. Cah só faltou me matar por isso, mas eu vou fazer o possível para não demorar, prometo! Vocês têm me deixado tão feliz que eu realmente estou fazendo de tudo para atualizar logo, mas meu tempo não é lá essa coisa toda. 

Bem, a **Nana** fez um presente super fofo pra mim. Ta lá no meu profile, quem quiser ver é só clicar no meu nomezinho ai, ok! É a segunda capa de Crazy Love.

Ah, eu também escrevi um short: **Comprando um Namorado**, d/g como sempre! Dêem uma passadinha lá!

Bjus!

**N/B:** Se o próprio Malfoy concorda que eles foram perfeitos juntos quem sou eu pra discordar? Esse cap foi simplesmente perfect... desde o vômito... até os "arfares"! Pessoas, vcs realmente desejam um prxm cap muito rápido, não é? Então, não esqueçam...Cliquem em "GO!"...e Deixem um review..

Tenho certeza que vcs repararam qut inspiração uma pequena reviewzinha pode causar.Então pelo amor de MORGANA! Não esqueçam de clicar no "Goooooooooooooooo"!

Ps: olha qut action teve.. reviews rápidas...sinônimo de caps rápidos cheios de action!

Então não se acanhem e façam a Nah feliz e em conseqüência vocês, que terão uma fica maravilhosa pra ler!

Próximo capítulo: Caindo na real


	18. Cap 17: Caindo na real

**Capítulo 17: Caindo na real**

**A manhã seguinte e revelações**

Draco abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente por conta da claridade que entrava pela janela. Se mexeu um pouco na cama, um sorriso curvando os lábios e uma sensação de que algo estava tremendamente errado. Não tinha a menor vontade de levantar, mesmo que seu colchão estivesse parecendo bem menos confortável do que costumava ser. Era uma sensação tão reconfortante.

Até que franziu a sobrancelha ainda de olhos fechados se dando conta de algo. Não, não, não! Não podia ser! Fechou mais os olhos temendo o que iria encontrar, mas memórias desagradáveis estavam longe dele. A única coisa que recordava naquele momento eram gemidos baixos e arfantes misturados com o característico cheiro dos cabelos de Ginny.

Abriu os olhos bruscamente, decidindo se deveria ficar chocado ou contente ao constatar os flamejantes cabelos ruivos. Em um ato inconsciente envolveu com força os braços a redor da cintura dela. Ginny mexeu um pouco a cabeça no peito de Draco e só ai ele pareceu acordar.

Sem pensar muito, mas julgando fazer a coisa correta, tirou a cabeça dela de cima do seu peito com cuidado para não acordá-la, se desvencilhou das pernas da ruiva que estavam entre as suas e levantou procurando desesperadamente por sua cueca e suas roupas. Tentando apagar da mente os flashes da noite passada. Quando finalmente achou sua cueca e começou a vesti-la, estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Draco... o que você está fazendo? – Ginny acabara de acordar, a voz ainda pastosa e o olhava sem entender nada. Mas por um instante Draco teve a sensação de ver os olhos dela brilharem e um sorriso safado se formar nos lábios da ruiva ao vê-lo apenas de cueca. – Ah, vem pra cama... ainda tá cedo – e se jogou na cama, se cobrindo novamente.

Draco parou para olhá-la. Só Merlin sabia a vontade que ele tinha de se jogar naquela cama e esquecer todos os seus problemas. Mas não podia, simplesmente não podia. Tinha que ser sensato pelo menos uma vez na vida e entender por uma vez de todas que _vidas_ estavam em jogo, incluindo a sua.

Vestiu a calça que Ginny o havia emprestado e agora procurava pelo suéter. A ruivinha que o perdoasse, mas teria que voltar a encenar.

Ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez, agora parecendo contrariada.

- Você já vai? – ronronou manhosa e Draco quase se esqueceu da decisão que havia tomado segundos atrás.

- Er... vou sim! – respondeu relutante. Vestiu o suéter e se sentou na cama dela, Ginny pareceu mais animada enquanto ele se sentia a pior das criaturas sem entender muito bem por que. – Bem... eu não sei como dizer isso... Ginny, eu...

Ela se sentou, segurando o lençol para se cobrir, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da cara dele.

- Qual o problema, Draco?- perguntou suave, mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida. Draco se perguntou se ela não agia daquela forma de propósito para boicotar o que ele iria fazer.

- Bem, é que... O que aconteceu ontem, eu não sei explicar, mas você sabe que... – parou de encará-la. Por que estava sendo tão difícil assim fazer isso? E por que essa necessidade de tentar se justificar? – Você sabe que o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro e...

Ginny não ouviu mais nada do que ele disse a partir daí. Um erro? Como assim um erro? Ela o olhou chocada e murmurou:

- O que você está dizendo? Nós dois...

- Ginny, eu sou GAY! – ele quase berrou em desespero. – Gay, tá legal! Preciso ser mais claro? Eu gosto de homens, você sabe disso. Eu apenas tive uma recaída, isso pode acontecer de vez em quando...

- SAI DAQUI! – Ginny se levantou furiosa enrolada no lençol. E Draco pode perceber que os olhos dela brilhavam com lágrimas que ela tentava não derramar. – SAI AGORA!

- Ginny, eu sei que você está...

- SAIIIIIIII! – berrou e Draco achou melhor sair de uma vez. Tendo plena consciência que tinha estragado tudo e feito a maior besteira da sua vida.

Passou pela sala onde Lovegood parecia desfrutar de um delicioso café da manhã e o cumprimentou com um animado bom dia, sem ter noção do que se passava no próprio apartamento. Saiu pela porta e se deu conta de que definitivamente altruísmo não era com ele. Preferia mil vezes voltar atrás e que se danassem os riscos que ele e Ginny correriam. Mas isso não importava agora. Tinha simplesmente fechados os olhos para a melhor noite da sua vida e conseqüentemente a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir diferente.

* * *

Últimos preparativos para o desfile da mais nova coleção de Roger Drappier. Ginny apesar de seu mau humor, não parava um segundo sequer. Nem acreditava que faltava apenas dois dias para o desfile e como ainda parecia existir uma infinidade de coisas para terminar, incluindo a decoração, mas este era um ponto que ela não queria pensar. Não o tinha visto nos últimos dois dias e faltava apenas uma semana para partir para Milão, com um pouco de sorte não o veria nunca mais em toda a sua vida. 

Se encostou na parede olhando para o correria do Magic Fashion. Roger não parava de correr nervoso de um lado para o outro, reclamando a respeito da incompetência dos outros e de que se tudo não ficasse perfeito ele acabaria enfartando. Sem que ela percebesse Colin encostou-se ao seu lado com cara de poucos amigos e braços cruzados.

- Ginny, você tem visto Malfoy esses dias? – perguntou de supetão.

Ginny mordeu os lábios e fez uma careta amargurada.

- Não! – respondeu um pouco alterada. – E espero não tornar a ver.

Colin se virou para que pudesse ficar de frente para ela.

- Você acredita que aquele canalha me deu um bolo?

Ela o olhou de relance e mordeu mais uma vez o lábio antes de responder:

- Sério? Bem, sempre achei que ele não prestava mesmo.

- Eu achei que ele tinha mudado... - Colin suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Ele não é mais o mesmo Malfoy, certo? É educado e até um pouco simpático, sem contar com o charme, mas isso ele sempre teve... anh! Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim. Imagine só, eu com o pedaço de mau caminho que é Draco Malfoy? Céus! Seria o cara mais invejado desse planeta, sem duvida nenhuma.

Ginny quis gritar com Colin. Dizer que Draco não era apaixonado por ele e que aquele pedaço de mau caminho já pertencera a ela por uma noite. Ao invés disso respirou profundamente enquanto Colin continuava a tagarelar sobre como aquele loiro maldito era gostoso, a tentação em pessoa.

- Ah, Ginny, você já reparou no traseiro lindo que ele tem? Deve ser tão fofinho... – nesse ponto ela não conteve o risinho, ao se lembrar de que realmente era fofo. – Sem contar que ele deve ser um Deus na cama de tão bom! Fico todo arrepiado só de pensar...

- Colin – Ginny o interrompeu antes que não se controlasse. – Eu sinceramente acho que você deveria desencanar dele. Malfoy não é do tipo que se apega e...

- Ahnnn, mas isso é o de menos! O que der para aproveitar daquele loiro maravilhoso já está bom... Ah, droga, eu tenho que ser firme! Quando eu o vir a primeira coisa que vou fazer é dar um bronca por ter me deixado esperando mais de duas horas e se tudo der certo, logo depois ele vai estar me pedindo desculpas e irei finalmente provar aquela boca maravilhosa e...

- Sabe, Colin, eu acho que você deveria parar de pensar nisso e olhar ao seu redor, talvez aja alguém mais importante... – interrompeu, sem esconder a irritação na voz. Aquilo já era demais! E o pior é que nem tinha adiantado. Colin não parecia ouvir o que ela dizia, seus olhos estavam fixos em alguém que acabava de chegar.

Sem se importar com Ginny e com um ar extremamente decidido, ele andou até Draco. A ruiva seguiu o colega com os olhos e quando percebeu a quem ele estava se dirigindo, decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria ver nada e muito menos lembrar o que tinha acontecido há dois dias atrás. Já bastava o tempo que perdeu chorando ao se lembrar das palavras de Draco naquela manhã. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido e estragar uma noite maravilhosa em questão de segundos? E como ela podia ser tão burra ao ponto de achar que o faria mudar de idéia? Droga de vida! Com bastante pressa deu o fora dali, não queria presenciar aquele barraco de jeito nenhum.

Colin parou em frente à Draco. Cruzou os braços e ficou batendo o pé esquerdo esperando o loiro a sua frente tomar alguma atitude, mas aparentemente ele estava ocupado demais verificando a pintura da passarela. Colin bufou irritado e descruzou os braços, os posicionando logo em seguida nos ombros do homem a sua frente e o sacudindo levemente.

- Malfoy!

Draco o olhou imediatamente, vendo que tinha conseguido chamar atenção dele tirou as mãos dos ombros e se pôs a falar rapidamente.

- Que história é essa de você me deixar plantado a noite inteira? – gesticulou com um dedo ameaçadoramente em direção ao rosto de Draco, que se limitou e encará-lo com ar de tédio e pensar em como Creevy estava sendo ousado em falar assim com ele.

- Eu tive um compromisso de última hora – respondeu friamente e voltou a analisar o piso. – Eu disse que queria quadriculados preto e branco para dar um ar retrô e não esse quadriculado brega amarelo e roxo. De quem foi essa idéia patética? – perguntou a uma das moças que Roger designou para serem suas assistentes.

- E o que seria mais importante do que EU?

Mas aquele projeto de bruxo era muito insolente mesmo. Pelo menos era isso que Draco pensava ao vê-lo ali, como se tivesse o direito de arrancar alguma satisfação. Hora de colocar um ponto final naquilo. Creevy era irritante e preferia ser morto a ter que passar cinco minutos ao lado daquele ali.

- Eu acho que você não entendeu o que está acontecendo, Creevy – disse com um ar venenoso e arrastando bem as palavras. – Eu enjoei de você, ok?

- Como enjoou? Nós nem...

- Há pessoas interessantes por ai e eu descobri que você com certeza não é uma delas. Então vê se cai fora e me deixa trabalhar em paz, porque eu tenho um prazo a cumprir! – e foi com satisfação que viu Creevy sair correndo dali com cara de choro.

Recebeu olhares de reprovação de algumas das suas assistentes. Deu de ombros, não dava a mínima se tinha machucado aquele loiro sem graça, já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Aqueles últimos dias tinham sido péssimos. Não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido e sempre sentia uma sensação estranha e incomoda quando se lembrava da manhã em que teve que desistir de um possível futuro com Ginny. Não que houvesse tido tempo para pensar nesse futuro, mas por mais vagos que fossem os seus sentimentos, não conseguia fechar os olhos para o que realmente desejava.

Havia sido sensato aquela manhã e isso não parecia a coisa certa no final das contas. Então por que não jogar tudo para o alto e agir da forma errada como costumava fazer sempre?

Era isso, já havia tomado uma decisão. Colocaria um fim naquela farsa maluca e daria um jeito na sua vida. Tinha pretensões de ter uma certa ruiva ao seu lado e não iria desistir disso facilmente. Seria difícil convencê-la e fazê-la entender por que havia feito aquilo, mas ele sabia como persuadir. Ninguém resistia muito tempo a Draco Malfoy. Nem mesmo uma Weasley magoada e mal-humorada.

Deu um sorriso diabólico, fazendo planos para por em prática a sua 'persuasão'.

* * *

Chegou exausto na mansão. Se soubesse que trabalhar na organização de um desfile dava tanto trabalho, provavelmente não teria aceitado aquilo, preferia muito mais vida mansa e podia ser dar ao luxo disso. Mas no final das contas até que ele gostava de ser decorador, tinha que deixar a modéstia de lado e dizer que fazia aquilo espetacularmente bem. Na verdade, modéstia não era com ele. Tirou o sobretudo de veludo preto e logo em seguida a baby doll justerrima que usava, como aquilo era desconfortável... 

E qual foi sua surpresa ao entrar em seu escritório e dar de cara com Blaise muito a vontade em sua poltrona e Tonks mexendo distraidamente em alguns dos seus pergaminhos.

- Não acredito! Vocês dois já estão aqui? Será que depois de um dia árduo de trabalho eu não posso ter um merecido descanso? – chegou até a mesa do seu escritório e tirou as mãos de Tonks de cima de seus pergaminhos – Chispa da minha poltrona, Blaise! – ordenou para o amigo que dirigiu um olhar falsamente magoado.

- Considerando que você vem me estressando excessivamente ultimamente nos últimos dias, eu tenho todo o direito de ficar aqui – mas levantou assim mesmo e se sentou em cima da mesa ficando de frente para Draco. – Então quer dizer que você deu um bolo no pobre do Colin? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

- Você já ficou sabendo, foi? E deve ser por isso que ela está aqui – apontou para a prima.

- Na verdade não só por isso – Tonks se pronunciou pela primeira vez e voltou toda a sua atenção a Draco. – Onde foi que você se meteu naquela noite?

- Garanto que não é da conta de vocês, mas é bom você está aqui, Nymphadora... estava querendo falar com você. Mas antes, Blaise, como você soube que eu dei um bolo em Creevy?

- Roger me contou!

- Humpf! Aquele fofoqueiro...

- E soube também o quanto você foi cruel com ele hoje. Sabe, Draco, assim as pessoas vão ter certeza que você não é gay coisa nenhuma! – Blaise cruzou os braços. – E você pelo visto não está nem ai para isso.

- Sinceramente, não estou mesmo. E é sobre isso que quero falar com você, Nymphadora... – Tonks rangeu os dentes, mas Draco ignorou. – Eu vou acabar com essa farsa e seus amiguinhos aurores vão ter que se virar para proteger a mim e ao Blaise. Isso nunca fez muita lógica, imagine só, se passar por gay porque o ponto fraco do louco que quer me pegar é homofóbia e não pode nem chegar perto de gays... patético...

Blaise estava chocado e Tonks sem fala.

- Você só pode estar ficando louco!

- Não, Blaise, eu acho que sou a única pessoa em perfeito juízo aqui.

- Draco... – Tonks tentou argumentar. – Você não pode fazer isso, quando ele souber que é tudo mentira vocês dois estarão fritos. É apenas isso que o mantém afastado de vocês.

- Então faça com que os aurores cumpram as obrigações deles e mantenham aquele louco longe da gente! – Draco ordenou sem pestanejar. – Eu já estou decidido, amanhã mesmo vou falar com Ginny e vou contar a ela que não sou gay, e se precisar conto para a imprensa também...

- Espera ai, Draco, esse seu lapso de burrice é por conta da Ginny? Você finalmente resolveu assumir que está atraído por ela e que não dá a mínima para as conseqüências disto? – Blaise estava completamente horrorizado.

- Olha, não tem nada haver com Ginny. Eu simplesmente cansei! E não vejo mais a menor lógica, já que ele esta tão perto fica mais fácil ainda para os aurores pegá-lo. Não consigo entender por que tanto pânico...

- CAI NA REAL! – Blaise esbravejou. – Você sabe o quanto ele é perigoso. E deixe de ser egoísta! Será que dá pra você parar de pensar em satisfazer seus desejos? Eu já cansei de dizer que você vai colocar a vida da Ginny em perigo.

- Ele não faria nada com ela, Blaise, não teria por que...

- Ele faria qualquer coisa se soubesse que atingiria você. Então, pare de ser estúpido e vê se acordar! Os aurores não vão conseguir colocar as mãos nele caso ele venha nos pegar, você sabe disso, só está enganando a si mesmo. E quer saber, isso não me surpreende.. Imagina só se o garoto mimado da família Malfoy, iria abrir mão da mais nova diversão simplesmente porque vidas correm perigo... Me diga Draco, ela é tão boa de cama assim? – Blaise sorriu com escárnio, enquanto Draco estreitava os olhos. – Tão boa a ponto de deixar você perturbado e pensar apenas em se satisfazer?

E no segundo seguinte Blaise recebeu um soco como resposta. Draco estava possesso e já se preparava para desferir outro golpe quando Tonks se colocou no meio.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? – ralhou com ele. – Ele esta certo, nós não vamos conseguir pegá-lo, então acho bom você continuar com isso – olhou para Blaise que alisava o queixo. – Tudo bem?

Blaise fechou os punhos, com uma vontade enorme de revidar.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela a culpa vai ser toda sua – destilou numa última tentativa de fazer Draco cair em si. Saiu dali praguejando. Draco respirava profundamente tentando controlar seus nervos.

- Se você quer mesmo contar a verdade, faça isso, mas me avise, para poder colocar aurores ao seu encalço. Mesmo assim eu garanto que não será o suficiente, ele está sempre a um passo a frente de nós, infelizmente. E se contar a verdade não envolva Ginny nisso.

Tonks juntou suas coisas e vestiu o casaco que havia deixado em cima da mesa. Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele só queria se livrar daquela situação, tudo ficaria tão mais cômodo se fizesse isso. No entanto, tinha que reconhecer que Blaise e Tonks estavam certos. Ele não podia desmentir sua farsa, não até capturarem aquele maníaco homofobico.

- Tchau – Tonks se despediu e saiu pelo mesmo caminho que Blaise.

Draco soltou um muxoxo manhoso e se sentou na poltrona, deitando a cabeça em cima da mesa. Tinha agido feito um imbecil e de maneira irracional. Se bem que Blaise mereceu aquele murro, quem já viu falar daquele jeito da ruivinha? Oh, Merlin! O que estava acontecendo? Não tinha idéia do que se passava com ele. Conhecia Ginny há apenas um mês, mas o que sentia estava longe de ser uma mera atração. Por que achava aquilo tão confuso e perturbador quando pensava nela? Ele não podia estar apaixonado, isso era impossível! Eles apenas se davam bem na cama, isso era inegável, ou talvez ele estivesse impressionado por conta do tempo que ficou sem fazer aquilo.

Mesmo assim uma vozinha irritante dizia a ele que isso não era justificativa para o que sentia e pelo modo o qual parava de raciocinar coerentemente quando pensava nela. Aqueles dois dias tinham sido um tormento sem poder sentir o cheiro da ruivinha de novo. Não conseguia esquecer as sensações do toque dela e sensação de calor que sentia ao se lembrar daquela noite.

Não dava pra enganar mais. Só havia uma justificativa por estar agindo assim, para chegar ao ponto de cogitar a possibilidade de jogar tudo pro alto e colocar sua vida em risco, pensar da maneira estúpida e sair dando socos no primeiro idiota que falava de maneira inapropriada sobre Ginny.

Estava apaixonado! E pra falar a verdade não era mais nenhuma surpresa.

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Desculpem a demora e pelo capítulo nada engraçado, mas as coisas estão bem próxima de se acertarem, sério mesmo, bem pertinho. E quem sabe o próximo capítulo não sai bem fofo pra compensar a malvadeza desse aqui, como a Cah insiste em dizer, apesar de que eu não concordo totalmente com isso, mas ela diz tanto que eu vou acabar entrando em crise!

Bjus pra todos e obrigada pelas reviews!

**N.B:** Gente, sério... vcs deliraram junto comigo qud imaginaram a bundinha fofa do Draco! Tenho certeza que sim! Ehehehehehe.. Calor terrível

Certo que a Nah foi extremamente malvada (como sempre..) .. mas acreditem.. Ela prometeu um cap mega fofo ..

Então corram para o "Go" do "Submit to review" e deixem milhares de comentários..

Eu sei que vocês estão tão ansiosas quanto eu! E não sejam mesquinhas.. Comentem muito.. Pq a Nah merece! E assim ela vai escrever mais e mais.. pra deixar a gnt bem feliz..e saltitante imaginando a Bunda fofa do Draco! ehehehehehe

Bjos da Cah...

Próximo capítulo: O desfile


	19. Cap 18: O desfile Parte I

**Capítulo 18: O desfile - Parte I**

**Barraco e tinta**

Só mais algumas horas e tudo estaria terminado. Ela teria alguns dias para arrumar suas coisas e partiria direto para Milão, já havia se inscrito na especialização e isso daria uma guinada na sua carreira de estilista. Era o que mais queria e não via a hora de viajar. Assim, além de começar a realizar seu sonho, tudo se acertaria. Estaria longe dele. Está certo, Itália não era tão longe assim da Inglaterra, mas já seria o suficiente. Não o veria mais, não presenciaria aquele ar petulante e revoltado que ele exibia. Muito menos seu jeito exuberante e de quem sabe que é irresistível.

E infelizmente também não veria mais aquelas maravilhosas calças justas.

- Ginny! – Roger entrou impetuoso na pequena ante-sala que ficava nos bastidores do Magic Fashion. – Já está tudo certo? Todos chegaram?

- Hum hum! Todos os modelos, toda a sua nova coleção e toda a equipe... Então fique tranqüilo – falou suavemente com a intenção de acamá-lo.

- É que falta tão pouco tempo. Tem certeza que não estamos esquecendo de nada? – ele sacudiu as mãos de um jeito estranho como se tentasse se tranqüilizar. Ginny se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro dele e fazendo-o se sentar em uma cadeira.

- Você quer fazer o favor de ficar calmo? Não esqueça que tem que estar divino hoje e parecer tranqüilo é o primeiro passo.

- Ok! respira e inspira, certo? Calmamente e como uma verdadeira rainha – ele respirou e inspirou devagar, segurando a mão de Ginny entre as suas e apertando com força.

- Isso mesmo! Como uma linda rainha – ela sorriu e Roger a encarou mais diretamente. Ao fazer isso se esqueceu completamente do seu nervosismo e berrou:

- Minhamorganadouniversoalternativo, Ginny! O que você tem? Você por acaso tem dormido? Que olheiras horrendas são essas? – perguntou tudo rapidamente, analisando a ruiva que apesar da aparente tranqüilidade na voz parecia preste a explodir em prantos a qualquer segundo.

- Ah... é que eu ando muito ocupada com o desfile e... – fungou baixinho se afastando de Roger que se levantou no mesmo instante. – Você sabe como é? Mas quando o dia de hoje terminar eu poderia dormir bastante e repor minhas energias.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? – observou atentamente a reação dela a pergunta, tinha algo de muito errado ali e ele havia sido deixado de fora dos acontecimentos.

- Sim... – ela respondeu com um fio de voz e mesmo com toda a sua experiência nesse tipo de assunto, Roger não esperava a explosão que se seguiu. – Não! Tá tudo horrível! Simplesmente horrível! Aquele FILHO DE UMA... ENGANADOR! DESGRAÇADO! – berrou a plenos pulmões fazendo Roger se sobressaltar. – Vem com a merda daquele assunto de que se arrependeu, de que foi um erro... me fazendo me sentir um lixo e...

Roger já não entendia mais nada do que ela dizia. Os soluços entrecortavam as falas e vez ou outra ele distinguia um xingamento nada leve. Chegou mais perto de Ginny e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la com leves tapinhas nas costas.

- Shiiiii... vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, Roger... você não entende... ele... ele... ele... – e chorou mais ainda. – Ele é gay... aquilo filho de uma mãe é gay... foi pra cama comigo e é gay.

- Ginny, meu amorzinho, você está falando do Draco?

- E quem mais seria? Quem mais seria o gay que me faria ir pra cama com ele se não o Draco?

- Mas, Ginny, ele não é gay.

- Não comece com isso, Roger. Eu estou super mal com essa história e você vem tentar me dar esperanças? Não tenho mais nenhuma. Depois da noite maravilhosa que nos tivemos ele disse na minha cara que é gay, que só havia tido uma recaída, mas depois do que aconteceu tinha absoluta certeza sobre ser gay.

- Não, Ginny! Draco não é gay, eu sempre soube disso. Não sei por que motivo ele se passa por gay, mas eu te garanto que ele não é.

Ela se afastou de Roger o olhando abismada.

- Acredite em mim, Ginny. Ele NÃO é gay. Será que você nunca percebeu isso? Eu me pergunto como ele consegue enganar tanta gente, é tão na cara que ele é completamente hetero. Completamente mesmo! Só você e aquela besta do Colin para acharem que ele é gay.

- Mas ele disse que... Roger, ele é sim e...

- Não, ele não é. Por sinal ele é um péssimo ator. Forçado demais, sabe? E você nunca reparou que toda vez que estou perto dele ele age como se corresse perigo de vida? Como se eu fosse pular em cima dele e usá-lo ao meu bel prazer. Não que eu não tenha pensado nisso... ah, não me olhe assim, você sabe que ele é irresistível. Mas eu jamais atacaria alguém que tem tanta aversão assim a pessoas do mesmo sexo.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada... – e parecia preste a cair em lágrimas de novo. – Por que ele disse que é gay então? Pra se livrar de mim?

- Oh, sua bobinha! Pelo visto também nunca notou como ele parece que vai entrar em ebulição quando está perto de você. Você inspira tanta excitação no pobre do Draco que parece até que ele não transa há anos... – revirou os olhos.

Ginny não pode deixar de dar um tímido sorriso.

- É, pareceu isso também quando nós dois...

- Ah, sua danadinha! E você nem me contou? Eu deveria ficar um bom tempo se falar com você por conta disso... só que eu quero é saber como foi, como ele é? Me conte todos os detalhes, não esconda nada!

- Ele é maravilhoso, Roger... tão divertido e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Eu nunca achei que Draco fosse assim, quer dizer, sexy sim, mas divertido... ah, não, ele é totalmente original e... – parou bruscamente se dando conta de algo. – Ele não é gay?

- Não, Ginny, já cansei de te dizer isso – Roger cruzou os braços impaciente.

- Então por que aquele CRETINO MENTIU PRA MIM? – berrou com extrema fúria. - Roger, sinto muito, mas hoje seu desfile vai estar na página de homicídios do Profeta Diário. Alguém vai morrer! – e saiu marchando furiosa com um afobado Roger em seu encalço.

- Ginny, espere! Não faça nenhuma besteira, cherry!

Andava pelos corredores dos bastidores do desfile a procura de qualquer vislumbre de alguma cabeleira loira. Iria esmagar, triturar e matar Draco Malfoy assim que o visse.

Esbarrou em alguém que parecia meio perdido ali e ao reconhecer já foi logo perguntando.

- Onde ele está? Diga agora mesmo onde ele está?

- Quem, linda? – Blaise sorriu para ele.

- Onde aquela bicha loira do araque se meteu? Ei, espera ai? Você também é de mentira, certo? Você e aquele imbecil estão juntos nisso! – esbravejou.

- Roger, do que ela está falando? – Blaise estava pálido.

- Hum... Ginny, eu acho que Blaise é de verdade, sabe? Confesso que não tenho tanta certeza assim...

- Isso não me interessa, eu só quero saber onde aquele loiro metido a gay está?

- Anh, bem... no camarim ai do lado... – Blaise respondeu inseguro, estava vendo a hora daquela ruiva maluca partir pra cima dele, então resolveu dar logo a informação que ela queria.

Ginny não esperou nem meio segundo, já foi logo invadindo o camarim, escancarando a porta e berrando pro loiro com os olhos presos na porta.

- Sua cobra filho de uma mãe! Como ousou fazer isso comigo, hein? – voou pra cima dele, pronta pra dar uma bela surra naquele cafajeste.

- Ginny, eu preciso te falar uma coisa – resmungou enquanto tentava se defender dos tapas. – Quer parar de me bater! Eu sei que fui um cretino aquela manhã, mas eu tive um motivo e quero esclarecer isso agora. Ai! Quer parar com isso?

- O único esclarecimento que eu quero é o de qual eu vou usar para justificar o homicídio que vou cometer agora mesmo – tentou puxar o lindo cabelo loiro dele, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou a mão dela.

- Ei, você enlouqueceu?

- Eu já sei de tudo, seu idiota! Sei que você não é gay porcaria nenhuma. Você mentiu pra mim esse tempo todinho, me enganou. Você é um verdadeiro filho de uma p...

- EI, EI, EI! Com a minha mãe você não mexe, entendeu bem? E... como você soube que eu não...?

- NÃO INTERESSA! – tentou voltar a batê-lo.

- Era justamente isso que eu queria te contar sabe... o problema é que...

- O problema é que você é um sádico! O que foi isso, hein? Uma tentativa de se divertir comigo por eu ser uma Weasley? Fazer uma piada?

- Sabe, Ginny, nem tudo gira ao seu redor – respondeu sem esconder o sarcasmo.

- Weasley pra você!

- Ah, deixa disso, nós já fomos pra cama – segurou os pulsos dela firmemente e aproximou o rosto – e você gostou bastante! – um típico sorriso convencido pra dar mais ênfase a sua última frase.

- SEU CRETINO! ME SOLTE AGORA MESMO OU EU JURO QUE EU TE MATO.

- Pare de fazer esse escândalo e eu te solto.

- SEU... SEU... SEU ESTUPIDO! VOCÊ ME ENGANOU E AGORA VEM PEDIR PRA EU PARAR COM ESCANDALOS! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, MALFOY?

- Ginny, eu não te enganei, eu apenas não podia contar...

- Fazendo com que eu me sentisse péssima depois que nós dois, nós dois... – e voltou a soluçar, lágrimas escorrendo de olhos incrivelmente vermelhos.

- Pare de chorar, ok! Eu explico tudo – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando se aproximar dela.

- Não quero saber de mais nada. Para mim já está tudo muito claro – enxugou o rosto com as mãos, desejando parar de chorar e querendo dar uns tapas naquele lindo rosto dele. – Você se divertiu as minhas custas, me seduziu se passando por gay, me levou pra cama e depois me fez sentir horrível. De quanto foi a aposta?

Draco soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Não houve aposta nenhuma. E já disse para você parar de pensar que tudo gira ao seu redor.

- É, com certeza as coisas não giram ao meu redor, Malfoy! Eu sou tão insignificante pra você, não é mesmo? E por um breve momento esqueci que o egocêntrico aqui é você. O mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo, claro, e não do meu! – fuzilou ele com os olhos e com extrema rapidez pegou um frasco de tinta preta em cima da mesa ao lado deles.

Decidida a prejudicar aquele loiro sem vergonha, atacou uma das partes que sabia que o deixaria abalado. Derrubou a tinta preta nas lindas madeixas loiras com um sorriso sádico pintando os lábios.

Draco estava chocado. Não podia acreditar no que ela fez com seu lindo cabelo.

- Sabe o que é? – Ginny recomeçou a falar com a voz estranhamente arrastada. – É que estou de saco cheio de ver loiros na minha frente...

E saiu impetuosamente. Draco tocou no cabelo sujando os dedos de tinta.

- Meu cabelo! O que ela fez com o meu cabelo? – olhou para Blaise e Roger que observaram toda a cena da porta do camarim. – Meu lindo cabelo...

- Ah, Draco, até que não ficou tão mal assim... – Blaise tentou reconfortá-lo. – Com olhos verdes e uma cicatriz você será o que sempre quis ser desde os tempos de Hogwarts!

- VAI PRA PUTA QUE TE PARIU, ZABINE! – saiu do camarim fazendo o mesmo caminho da ruiva. Ia esclarecer tudo aquilo. Iria abrir o jogo com todos e que se danasse as conseqüências. Não ia simplesmente ficar quieto quando o seu lindo cabelo acabava de sofre um atentado. E aquela ruiva ia se arrepender de tudo o que havia dito e feito. Quando ele finalmente a _pegasse de jeito_ ela ia ver só, com quem estava lidando.

* * *

Roger sorria de orelha a orelha. Demonstrando perfeição em seu desfile. Estava tudo divino, tudo saindo conforme o planejado. Com exceção de alguns pequenos detalhes: sua assistente estava tendo um ataque destruindo tudo em um dos camarins do Magic Fashion, seu decorador, andava pelos corredores feito um louco a procura de alguém e ele estava uma pilha de nervos sem ter ninguém eficiente para ajudá-lo com as modelos que entravam e saiam, já que Ginny era quem fazia isso. 

Estava vendo a hora de algum erro inadmissível acontecer. Já tinha sido o suficiente uma das modelos ter trocado as peças de roupa. Mas se sua adorada Morgana quisesse, aquilo passaria como uma das muitas excentricidades de artistas como ele. Normal, nada que arruinasse sua carreira.

Quando tudo aquilo terminasse ele mesmo se encarregaria de dar uns tapinhas no loiro não tão loiro naquele momento.

- Não, Blaise! Você tem que chamar Lucy, a próxima a entrar é Lucy!

- Mas quem é Lucy? – Blaise estava exasperado ajudando Roger a organizar as modelos.

- É aquela loira, alta e magra.

- Nossa, Roger, ajudou muito...

- Deixa pra lá, Blaise! Vai lá dentro e ajuda elas a se vestir.

- Ahhhh, se vestir é...?

- Afinal de contas você é ou não gay?

- Hummm, posso ser as duas coisas...

Roger revirou os olhos. Blaise já ia em direção aonde as garotas se vestiam, quando foi barrado por uma moça de cabelos roxos compridos e olhos violetas.

- Onde Draco está?

- O que? Quem é...?

- Sou eu, Tonks! Quero saber onde o Draco está?

- Ah não sei, a última fez que o vi ele tinha acabado te tingir os cabelos de preto.

- O que?

- Uma longa história... você acredita que Ginny descobri que ele não é gay e armou o maior barraco?

- E você me diz isso com essa tranqüilidade?

- Acho que só Roger e ela sabem...

- Só Roger e ela? Você sabe por que eu estou aqui? Por que _ele _está aqui! E vai atacar a qualquer momento!

Blaise empalideceu.

- Como é que é?

- Ele descobriu a verdade e vai fazer picadinhos de você e do Draco se não o acharmos primeiro.

- Mas... mas... por que vocês ainda não o pegaram?

- Por que ele deve estar disfarçado, claro! Poção polissuco, eu acho. A questão é que eu tenho que levar vocês dois para um lugar seguro e...

-_ ER... ATENÇÃO POR FAVOR! SERÁ QUE PODEM ME DAR UM MINUTO DE ATENÇÃO?_

- Essa não é a voz do Draco, é, Blaise? – Tonks apertou a manga da blusa dele com força.

- Eu não acredito que ele escolheu agora para fazer isso! – Blaise parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Fazer o que?

- Declarar para todos a verdade.

- Ai, meu Merlin! Temos que impedir isso – e saiu arrastando Blaise com ela.

Quando chegaram atrás da passarela e espiaram para ver o acontecia lá, viram o quanto Draco deveria estar fora de si. O desfile aparentemente tinha sido interrompido no meio e alguns seguranças tentavam se aproximar da passarela, mas ele havia lançado alguma espécie de barreira para impedi-los.

- _EU SÓ QUERO APROVEITAR ESSE MOMENTO PARA DECLARAR ALGO... IMPORTANTE, EU ACHO... – _sua voz soava por todo o local como se ele estivesse usando um microfone. – _É QUE NA VERDADE... EU NÃO SOU GAY!_

* * *

**N.A:** Eu não tenho cara pra me desculpar por mais de um mês sem atualização. Mas a verdade é que não estava conseguindo colocar as idéias no papel, não estava saindo nada decente e eu não ia publicar algo que achasse ruim, certo? E quando acabei escrevendo o capítulo em um único dia, vi que valeu a pena esperar, saiu do jeitinho que eu tinha pensado desde o começo e isso é muito raro de funcionar comigo. Então espero que vocês entendam. 

E realmente vocês têm me deixado muito feliz com as reviews linduxas. Então, por favor, continuem ok, tenham paciência comigo e não deixem de comentar porque mais uma vez eu demorei horrores para publicar algo.

Bom, sem fofuras nesse capítulo, seria meio incoerente depois de todo esse barraco no desfile do Roger. Mas depois, quem sabe...

Bjus!

**N/B:** Gente, eu simplesmente estou enlouquecida com esse cap, tipo, na hora q eu mais me empolguei, simplesmente... ACABOU!

Tá, eu quero matar a Nah, mas se eu matá-la quem irá continuar essa fic maravilhosa? Eh, ninguém! Então acho melhor vocês deixarem milhares de reviews para que ela tenha outro surto de idéias e continue o próximo cap. no modo "the flash" de ser!

Não esqueçam, adiram ao FAF... e deixem sua review... mas por favor não esqueçam que feitiços imperdoáveis são proibidos pelo Mnistério da Magia!

Proximo capítulo: O desfile - Parte II


	20. Cap 19: O desfile Parte II

**Capítulo 19: O desfile – Parte II**

**O louco e matança**

- _EU SÓ QUERO APROVEITAR ESSE MOMENTO PARA DECLARAR ALGO... IMPORTANTE, EU ACHO... – _sua voz soava por todo o local como se ele estivesse usando um microfone. – _É QUE NA VERDADE... EU NÃO SOU GAY!_

Nenhum barulho era ouvido no recinto, nem uma mosca ousava se mexer após a bombástica revelação. Até que um choro lamurioso irrompeu.

- Me-meu... des-fi-le... Você arruinou o MEU desfile! – Roger se aproximou de Draco de maneira ameaçadora. – E isso tudo só pra dizer que não é gay? Eu mato você, seu loiro falso! – pulou no pescoço do não tão loiro assim.

Draco tentou se livrar das mãos de Roger enquanto pedia por ajuda.

- Alguém... – engasgou com o aperto. – Tire esse louco... do meu pescoço!

Blaise e Tonks acudiram, tentando controlar Roger. A essa altura todos os flash estavam voltados para a confusão. Há muito custo, Blaise conseguiu fazer o estilista soltar Draco, enquanto Tonks ajudava o loiro a se recompor.

- Venha, Draco, nós temos que proteger você – Tonks o puxou pela mão.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei. Tenho que explicar e...

- Venha, Draco!Smith está por aqui – puxou ele mais uma vez, agora com mais força.

- O-o-o... quê? – exclamou chocado. –Ssssmiii...

- Blaise, venha logo você também – Tonks chamou, se perguntando onde estava os aurores que deveriam estar ali.

- Calma, estou tentando controlar, Roger – Blaise segurava o estilista enraivecido com todas as suas forças. – Ei, calma ai, biba! Draco não fez por mal...

- Me solte, Blaise, ou vou matar você junto com ele – Roger se debatia de maneira afetada. – Esse loiro folgado... acha que pode brincar com a minha querida Ginny e ainda arruína meu desfile. Seu... seu...

BUMMMMMMMMM!

Uma explosão foi ouvida no meio da passarela, fumaça para todos os lados e modelos gritando histericamente. Um verdadeiro pandemônio! Draco se encolheu atrás de Tonks, tentando se esconder. Não era novidade para ninguém que coragem não era lá um dos seus fortes. Estava para morrer, sabia disso. E se Merlin fosse piedoso, seria uma morte rápida e não muito dolorosa.

Quando a fumaça finalmente se dissipou Blaise segurou-se em Roger com força e arriscou olhar para Draco, que tentava de uma maneira bastante patética se esconder. Ele riria, se a situação não fosse tão trágica. Estava imune. Já Draco...

No meio da passarela, com um porte imponente e desvairado, estava Zacarias Smith, pronto para sua vingança. Procurou por sua presa, avistando-o encolhido atrás de alguém.

- Achando que podia me enganar, Malfoy? – sua voz saiu rouca, cortante, teatral e ridícula de apavorar

Blaise sibilou algo baixo e parou de segurar Roger. Então era disso aí que estavam fugindo? Um homofobico, com cede de vingava, magricela e que quando falava mais parecia a bicha louca do espelho? Patético! Bem que Draco dizia que esse aurores eram um bando de incompetentes.

- Er... Tonks, nós estávamos fugindo disso? – Blaise perguntou, ainda sem acreditar naquilo.

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça, um pouco sem graça.

- Largue de ser covarde e morra como um homem, Malfoy! – Smith ordenou, se aproximando devagar.

Draco nem sequer se mexeu.

- Ah, me poupe! Dray, isso aí não é nada – Blaise reclamou, cruzando os braços. - Aposto que até Roger consegue dar uma surra nele.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Roger se virou para Blaise, os olhos faiscando.

- Nada!

- Cala a boca, Blaise, seu estúpido! Ele é perigoso! – Draco se pronunciou.

Os espectadores do desfile junto com a imprensa observavam a pequena encenação que se seguia. Não, porque aquilo com certeza não devia ser algo real, devia ser alguma espécie de marketing do excêntrico estilista. Hoje em dia era cada uma que se via.

- Você é um traidor da nossa causa, enganou o Lord e...

- Ei, para tudo! – Blaise interrompeu. – Fala sério, essa lance de Lord já saiu fora de moda, vai!

- Não ouse me interromper, seu impuro! Você chega a ser pior do que sangue ruins – Smith se afastou um pouco, como se tivesse medo de ser contaminado com algo no ar.

- Querido, eu vou te contar uma coisa – Blaise ficou o mais sério que pode. – Voldemort era a maior bicha louca, isso sim! Purpurina total, se você quer saber. Eu sempre suspeitei dele. E olha que quando eu suspeito... – Smith estava chocado com o que aquele louco ousava dizer do seu Lord. – Vou te dar um conselho: procura um pisicbruxo ou algo do tipo, porque você precisa é de uma terapia. Uma vez eu li um livro...

- Cale-se! Ele está tentando escapar – Smith apontou para Draco, que tentava fugir sem ser visto.

- Eu vou matar esse traidor – berrou e marchou na direção de Draco, a varinha em punho.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Roger também começou a marchar na mesma direção. – Quem vai fazer isso sou eu! E depois vou fazer o mesmo com você por ter chegado dessa maneira no MEU desfile. _Pretrificus_ _totalus_!

Draco estava paralisado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Por todos os deuses, ele era jovem demais para morrer. Não merecia aquele fim, não era dos mais bem comportados, mas também não era dos piores.

- O que está havendo aqui? – uma voz feminina questionou e Draco daria um suspiro de alivio se não estivesse petrificado. – Que confusão é essa?

- Nada demais... – Colin que era um dos espectadores respondeu com descaso. – Apenas estão tentando matar Malfoy.

- O QUE? – a ruiva tirou a varinha das vestes. – Não antes que EU faça isso!

Draco quis chorar quando ouviu isso. Estava perdido!

- Entra na fila – Smith falou, já perigosamente perto de Draco. - Porque quem vai matar ele primeiro sou eu, em nome do Lord!

- Pode esquecer! – Roger empurrou Smith, sua varinha apontada na direção do rosto de Draco.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! SEU... SEU... VIADO!

Ops! Frase errada!

Ginny voltou toda a sua atenção para o homem que havia gritado.

- Do que foi que você chamou Roger? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e se aproximando de Smith.

- É o que ele é, não é? – ele disse. – Agora saia da minha frente sua adoradora de sangue ruins e impuros que eu tenho que...

Mas nem chegou a concluir sua frase. A ruiva zangada acertou um murro no nariz dele, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

- Isso é por querer matar o MEU Draco antes de mim. E isso... – aplicou outro murro sem pestanejar. – ...é por tratar um amigo meu dessa forma!

Zacarias Smith só faltou ver estrelas. Tinha acabado de experimentar o punho da Weasley mais nova. Depois dessa ninguém duvidaria se ele passasse a ter fobia a ruivas.

Ginny apontou a varinha em direção a Draco, enquanto Tonks tratava de conjurar algemas nas mãos de Smith.

- _Finite incantatem_!

Draco não conteve o discreto sorriso ao ver que não iria morrer mais.

- Ginny! – Draco murmurou, sem esconder o leve tom de gratidão na sua voz. Afinal estava livre de toda aquela mentira e daquele louco homofobico. – Você me salvou...

- Te salvei uma ------! Agora sim você vai ver o que é uma morte dolorosa. Pensa que eu me esqueci de toda a sua palhaçada. Quebrar aquele camarim só fez aumentar minha raiva ainda mais – e partiu para cima do loiro.

- Mas, Ginny... foi tudo culpa dele – apontou para Zacarias. – Foi por conta dele que tive que mentir e...

- Chega das suas mentiras, Malfoy!

- É verdade, Ginny – Tonks interferiu. – Draco estava apenas obedecendo a ordens para garantir a própria segurança. Há alguns anos Zacarias Smith está atrás dele e de Blaise por terem nos ajudado na guerra e depois fugiram sobre a proteção do Ministério. Só que Smith tinha como localizar os dois por mais que se escondessem por conta de um feitiço lançado em comensais, justamente para evitar traição. Então o único modo que encontramos foi fazendo com que Draco e Blaise se passassem por gay – tentou explicar o mais resumido possível. – Smith não bate bem da cabeça e acha que tem uma alergia ou algo do tipo a homossexuais.

Ginny parou para processar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Está vendo, Ruiva? Eu disse que nem tudo gira ao seu redor – Draco não pode deixar de alfinetar.

- Então, quer dizer que... por que você não me contou isso? – Ginny o fuzilou, tinha que ter um motivo para matá-lo, sua sede de sangue não havia passado ainda.

- Ele quis contar, Ginny, mas se fizesse isso poderia colocar a sua vida em risco também – Blaise tentou ajudar. – E só nós sabemos o que tivemos que aturar por conta disso. O mau humor do Draco parecia ter triplicado, porque ele tinha que se controlar para não 'atacar' você.

Draco lançou um olhar frio para ele.

- Estou mentindo por acaso?

- Mas... mas... mas...

- Ginny, deixe de enrolar e vá logo conversar com ele de uma vez – Roger já estava fulo da vida com toda aquela confusão em seu desfile. – Vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Não... não vou falar com ele – disse teimosa. – Ele não tinha o direito de me enganar de qualquer forma.

- Nem a mim – Colin se meteu na história. – Ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim, quando na verdade não passava de mentira.

- Colin, seu tolo, cale a boca, sim! – Roger ordenou. – Meu desfile já está arruinado e você dois são os responsáveis por isso – apontou para Draco e Ginny. - E vão arcar com toda essa bagunça aqui no Magic Fashion, estou farto de ser bonzinho com vocês, mas ao menos façam toda essa bagunça ter valido a pena e se acertem de uma vez por todas, porque eu não agüento mais isso! – disse com uma mão sobre os olhos.

A muito contragosto, Ginny puxou Draco pela blusa e o arrastou para fora dali. Realmente precisavam conversar e esclarecer toda aquela história. Draco andou com ela sem falar nada. Agora que se via prestes a ficar sozinho com a ruiva não parecia mais ser uma boa idéia, aqueles rosnados que ela soltava baixo estavam começando a assustá-lo.

Ginny parou em frente ao camarim de Roger. Esse ao menos estava intacto. Entraram e fecharam a porta. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Draco se sentou em um pufe, sem conter um suspiro exasperado. As coisas não tinham saído exatamente como ele queria e pela primeira vez teve que admitir que talvez o tão poderoso Draco Malfoy não fosse conseguir tudo que queria.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes e desviou, fixando os olhos em um ponto na parede atrás dele.

- Então... essa é a hora que você me mata? – Draco perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. A ruiva não respondeu.

Não podia deixar de negar para si mesma que estava um pouco envergonha com todo o escândalo que havia causado, mas o que poderia ter feito? Ele não tinha o direito de enganá-la.

- Vai ficar parada ai?

- Estou esperando você me explicar – respondeu chateada, cruzando os braços e querendo ganhar tempo para dizer algo.

Draco se levantou impaciente.

- Já foi tudo explicado lá fora, ou você não ouviu?

- A única coisa que eu ouvi, Malfoy, foi que você se passava por gay por conta de um louco que estava atrás de você – ela não pode deixar de olhar malicioso. – Engraçado, né? Ele ser homofobico e estar atrás de você.

- Péssima piada, Weasley - fez uma careta e ela não pode deixar de concordar que realmente havia sido sem graça. – Mas isso mostra que você já não está mais com aquele humor terrível – se aproximou com cautela, analisando bem o terreno.

- Eu quero saber por que você me enganou? Por que não me disse a verdade quando nós... – não terminou de falar ficando um pouco corada.

- Eu não podia – disse devagar, sua paciência se esgotando.

- Ah, podia sim! – afirmou com teimosia.

Draco bufou irritado.

- Ruiva...

- Escute aqui, Malfoy! - ela apontou com o dedo na direção do peito dele, voltando a perder a cabeça. – Você não tinha o menor direito de me seduzir e se recusar a contar a verdade.

- Te seduzir? – ele arregalou os olhos incrédulos. – Você já se esqueceu que quem tomava a iniciativa todas as vezes era você? E eu não tenho culpa de ser naturalmente irresistível. As pessoas se sentem atraídas por mim e nem por isso saem me 'atacando' como você fazia.

- Você é mesmo muito cara de pau, sabia? – disse perigosamente baixo.

- Eu? Acorda, Ginny! Me diz agora que estando perto de mim desse jeito você não tá doida pra me agarrar? – perguntou sorrindo de lado, vendo os olhos dela faiscarem. Estava conseguindo o que queria, agora só faltava mais um pouquinho de provocação. Colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e recomeçou a falar, dessa vez com a voz um pouco manhosa. – Sabe, eu reparei em como você estava subindo pelas paredes esses dias? Isso tudo foi saudade? – se aproximou mais.

Ginny não pode deixar de estremecer levemente. Pior que aquele bastardo tinha razão. Ela não agüentava mais de saudade. Depois de ter provado dele não seria nem um pouco fácil esquecer. Mordeu o lábio levemente.

- Tem razão... – ao ver ele abrir um sorriso por pensar que tinha conseguido o que queria, tomou sua terceira atitude trágica do dia: levantou o joelho e acertou em cheio entre as pernas de Draco. – Então, vou evitar cair em tentação.

Draco primeiro arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta, depois se abaixou um pouco, as mãos na frente do _Malfoyzinho_.

- Weasley... – sussurrou. Aquela maluca não podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas com ele. Aquele ali era o seu maior patrimônio.

- Isso é pra você aprender! Agora eu vou deixar bem claro pra você a situação – comprimiu os lábios pensando seriamente se deveria mesmo falar aquilo. – Eu me apaixonei por você, Draco.

- Estranho o modo como você demonstra isso – ironizou com a voz fina, se contorcendo de dor ainda.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, ainda mais achando que você era gay – achou melhor ignorar o que ele havia dito. – Mas acabou acontecendo. Quando eu lembro dos seus olhos... do tom de azul deles quando você olha pra mim... é como se... como se... – ele voltou toda a atenção a ela. – É como se... ah, eu não sei explicar, eu só sei que é... bom!

- Bom? Tanta coisa pra você dizer sobre os meus lindos olhos azuis e você só diz que é bom?

Ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

- É...

Draco tentou se recompor, falhando miseravelmente. Fez outra careta e reclamou:

- Mas não pense que depois dessa declaração eu vou te desculpar por ter me danificado – disse tentando soar zangado. – Até porque nem foi uma declaração lá essas coisas toda.

- Como se você merecesse – retrucou.

Draco tentou se aproximar.

- Eu realmente não podia contar, Ginny. Não podia correr nenhum risco. Aquele cara é completamente louco e um fanático, sem contar que os aurores não permitiam que eu e Blaise contássemos para outra pessoa.

Ela ainda estava meio relutante em aceitar, mas acabou dizendo um pouco baixo:

- Eu sei.

- Agora será que eu posso...? – Draco tocou no rosto dela, a mão indo para a nuca.

- Draco?

- Hum!

- Eu vou embora – falou um pouco hesitante, querendo cortar o clima de vez.

- Eu te deixo em casa... - murmurou olhando para a boca dela.

- Não. Eu quis dizer que estou indo embora do país. Então acho melhor não irmos adiante, seria pior, não é? – se afastou um pouco dele. – Eu só queria que você soubesse o que eu sinto antes de ir embora.

Draco não esboçava reação, deixando-a um pouco chateada com isso, mas vendo que talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Eu não a-cre-di-to! - uma voz fina soou por trás da porta abrindo-a logo em seguida. – Depois de todo esse falatório e 'espancamento' você nem ao menos deixa ele te beijar? – Roger entrou indignado, seguido de Blaise, Colin e Tonks que pareciam meio desconcertados pelo estilista fazer com que o casal descobrisse que eles escutavam tudo por trás da porta. – Que final mais sem graça, Ginny!

- Roger! – ela exclamou.

- Nem fale nada. Depois de toda a confusão que vocês armaram eu tenho todo o direito de saber que final isso aqui vai ter.

- Final? Bem, acho que você já sabe, eu vou pra Milão e isso tudo não passara de uma doce e engraçada lembrança – respondeu irritada, saindo do camarim sem ao menos olhar para Draco.

- Ah, faça-me o favor! – Roger reclamou indo atrás dela.

Draco cruzou os braços visivelmente contrariado.

- Você não vai desistir fácil assim, vai? – Blaise perguntou.

- Claro que não! – respondeu seguro. – Ela que me aguarde – disse com toda a dignidade que conseguia reunir ainda com seu cabelo sujo de tinta preta e suas partes latejando de dor.

- Vem cá, a joelhada vai afetar a sua futura linhagem? – Blaise não pode deixar de perguntar, sendo fuzilado por Draco, que ainda se encontrava com suas parte intimas doloridas.

Sinceramente, se soubesse que iria se dar tão mal assim no final dessa história, nem teria começado. Ruiva mais temperamental essa que ele resolveu arranjar.

* * *

**N.A: **Olá, pessoal! Bem, os créditos do Zacarias Smith ser o tal maníaco, são todos da Cah, ela que teve a idéia 

E esse povo dessa fic é muito, muito exagerado... então espero que não tenham estranhado tanto.

Bjusssss e muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**N.B:** Olha aí pessoal, mais um cap perfeito da minha querida Nah. E não esqueça, fic lida é fic comentada, são todos esse comentários que fazem com que nossa inspiração brote, então não sejam malvadas, digam o que acharam.

Bjos!

Próximo capítulo: Milão


	21. Cap 20: Milão

**Capítulo 20: Milão**

**De trufas, nozes e alcaçuz**

Apenas duas semanas que estava ali e se achar entre os becos da Milão bruxa não estava sendo nada mole. Pra falar a verdade nada ali estava sendo fácil. Ir para Itália e fazer carreira de estilista sempre foi seu sonho e imaginou que assim que colocasse os pés na tão conhecida capital da moda sua felicidade seria total! E até seria mesmo... se nunca tivesse conhecido um falso gay.

Chegando ao seu pequeno apartamento, que ficava a quatro quadras do atelier em que trabalhava, largou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e se jogou ali mesmo. Sonhou tanto em estar ali, mas agora tudo parecia tão monótono. Passava o dia no atelier desenhando roupas para um evento de moda que abria espaço para novos estilistas, depois voltava para casa e não fazia mais nada há não ser pensar o quanto sentia falta da sua vida agitada em Londres. E pensar que antes reclamava bastante em relação a isso.

Nada estava saindo como havia planejado, Draco tinha feito um belo estrago na sua carreira! Se continuasse naquele desanimo não iria conseguir produzir nada há não ser roupas para velório. _"Draco, seu estúpido! Você podia fazer algo, né?"_. Era isso que esperava, uma atitude da parte dele. Sabia que tinha sido radical no dia do desfile, mas ele havia merecido. E se fosse um pouco esperto perceberia que quando a raiva passasse estaria disposta a tentar.

- Ele só devia estar a fim de diversão. E pensar que eu disse que estava apaixonada por ele... – suspirou. Pelo visto Draco não tinha entendido que ela queria muito mais do que desculpas por ele tê-la enganado-a.

E por mais boba e romântica que parecesse queria que ele tivesse aparecido antes de aparatar direto em Milão e pedido para que ficasse com ele, ou então que ele aparecesse ali em Milão com um buquê de flores e trufas de licor de menta pedindo para ficarem juntos. Mas é claro que Malfoy não faria algo assim. Ele nem respondeu em retorno quando tinha dito que estava apaixonada, por que viria atrás dela?

A campainha do seu apartamento tocou a tirando dos seus pensamentos. Ginny estranhou, ainda não tinha amigos ali, só alguns colegas de trabalho, mas eles nem sabiam onde ela morava, pelo menos achava que eles não sabiam. Levantou do sofá e foi abrir a porta para se deparar com um loiro e um enorme buquê de rosas.

- Draco? – sussurrou. Devia estar sonhando, coincidências assim nunca eram reais.

Draco sorriu galante e ela sabia o que aquilo significava: ele estava pronto para dar o bote na sua presa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou atônita e segurando firme a porta.

- Uma visita – ele respondeu deixando de sorrir e arqueando a sobrancelha. - Passei três dias tentando achar onde você morava então será que dá pra me convidar a entrar?

- Você... você não tem o direito de aparecer assim na minha casa e...

- Vamos parar com isso, Ginny. A gente ainda tem muito o que resolver – disse entediado entregando o buquê a ruiva. – Estou aqui fazendo o papel do cara romântico então você poderia fazer sua parte e se jogar logo nos meus braços.

Ela resmungou baixo e abriu mais a porta para que ele entrasse. Era exatamente isso que desejara há minutos atrás então por que não fazer o que ele disse?

Draco entrou e ela fechou a porta. Colocou o buquê em cima da mesa e o encarou um pouco incerta. Ele não estaria ali se fosse só uma diversão, estaria?

- Hum, o que temos pra resolver? – perguntou e o loiro não fez cerimônia nenhuma em se sentar na poltrona esperando ela fazer o mesmo. Ginny se sentou no sofá em frente a ele.

- Você foi embora sem a gente nem ter tempo pra discutir o que tinha acontecido.

A ruiva ruborizou levemente e disse ácida:

- Pelo que eu entendi fui a sua válvula de escape.

Draco crispou os lábios e revirou os olhos.

- Bem que eu gostaria que tivesse sido só isso – ela o olhou pronta para xingá-lo e expulsá-lo dali, mas ele foi mais rápido e falou antes. – Mas você sabe que não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu me envolvi com você de verdade.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Draco sorriu e quando Ginny se deu conta ele já estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Eu quero dizer que com você eu tive os melhores amassos e a melhor transa – respondeu deixando a ruiva vermelha e chocada com tanta cara de pau.

- Ah... e você acha que dizendo isso vai me convencer a ficar com você? – ela já se preparava para levantar e colocá-lo para fora da sua casa, mas Draco a impediu segurando sua cintura e aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela.

- E eu também me apaixonei por você – sussurrou. – Acho que foi por isso que tudo foi tão bom.

Ginny sentiu um familiar frio na barriga e um arrepio nos braços e pescoço. Sabia que não ia resistir muito tempo.

- E pelo que eu bem sei com você aconteceu a mesma coisa – Draco desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela apenas deslizando de leve.

- Eu nunca disse que você tinha sido minha melhor transa – ela não pode deixar de alfinetar.

Draco parou imediatamente de beijar o pescoço dela e se afastou um pouco, sua segurança de segundos atrás totalmente abalada.

- Eu... talvez eu... – Ginny nem estava acreditando no quanto o tinha deixado vacilante. – Olha, talvez não tenha sido um dos meus melhores desempenhos, você sabe que eu já estava há um tempo sem...

Mas o loiro nem chegou a completar a frase. Quando viu já estava com os lábios da ruiva colados aos seus. Sem perder mais tempo correspondeu ao beijo. Ela não tinha resistido mais ao ver o quanto ele ficava uma gracinha inseguro daquele jeito. Parou de beijá-lo, se afastando só um pouco antes de sussurrar:

Mas o loiro nem chegou a completar a frase. Quando viu já estava com os lábios da ruiva colados aos seus. Sem perder mais tempo correspondeu ao beijo. Ela não tinha resistido mais ao ver o quanto ele ficava uma gracinha inseguro daquele jeito. Parou de beijá-lo, se afastando só um pouco antes de sussurrar:

- Você foi perfeito – ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Acho que você tem razão quando diz que sou quem 'ataco' primeiro – Ginny comentou sorrindo e beijando o pescoço dele. – Bom, só faltou as trufas.

Draco ruborizou, mas ela não chegou a ver isso.Ele havia comprado trufas sim. Fez questão de trazê-las da melhor chocolateria que conhecia em Londres, mas elas só duraram até o segundo dia dele ali a procura de Ginny**(1)**.

- Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez – disse, trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto do seu. – E posso ser mais perfeito ainda hoje... – Ginny mordiscou o pescoço dele que conteve o gemido. - E eu achando que ia demorar mais um pouco pra você se render – ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ginny o olhou séria, se acomodando no colo dele.

- Pra ouvir mais besteiras vindo de você nem um pouco romântico? Não, obrigada – acariciou o rosto dele, contornando os lábios finos com a ponta dos dedos. – Você não vai fugir no dia seguinte, vai?

- Nunca mais – respondeu antes de beijá-la com intensidade. As mãos de Ginny já brincavam nos botões da sua blusa e ele deitou por cima dela. A ruiva o abraçou com força, ainda apreciando as palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir.

* * *

Quando Draco acordou no meio da madrugada sentindo suas costas doloridas se xingou mentalmente por não ter ido para o quarto da ruiva. Haviam feito amor e dormido ali mesmo no sofá, sem conforto ou cobertores. Ginny ainda dormia, o abraçando e com parte do corpo por cima do braço dele. Draco beijou o topo da cabeça dela e fechou os olhos tentando voltar a dormir e ignorar seu braço formigando.

- Hum, Draco, vamos pra cama, estou com frio aqui – Ginny pediu com a voz mole e sonolenta.

O loiro sorriu e fez com que ela sentasse para que ele pudesse levantar e levá-la nos braços até o quarto. Chegando lá a colocou na cama, pegou um cobertor e se deitou. Ginny voltou a abraçá-lo e deitou com a cabeça encima do peito dele. Draco os cobriu e acariciou os cabelos ruivos.

- Você já está dormindo, Ginny? – perguntou baixo.

- Quase – ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que nunca mais iria fugir.

- Uhum.

- Quando a gente dormiu junto pela primeira vez eu não tinha me dado conta do que estava sentindo, sabe? Mas depois eu acho que entendi. Eu realmente me apaixonei por você.

- Eu também me apaixonei por você – ela disse, esfregando o nariz de leve no peito dele e voltando a deitar com a cabeça.

- Isso nunca tinha acontecido... então eu pensei: acho que eu devo casar com você.

Ginny abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Mas Draco já estava com os olhos fechados e ressonava baixinho. Ela ainda ficou alguns minutos assim antes de voltar a deitar com a cabeça no peito dele e tentar entender a frase que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Draco sabia fingir dormir muito bem.

* * *

Ginny não podia estar se sentindo melhor! Finalmente tudo parecia se acertar em sua vida. O único problema que permanecia era e falta de idéias para desenhar novos modelos de roupas. E a causa disso ainda era a mesma: Draco. Depois de se acertar com o loiro, sua concentração andava zero. Quando estava longe se pegava pensando nele na maior parte do tempo e em casa passavam praticamente juntos o tempo todo. Estava completamente apaixonada e sabia que era plenamente correspondida.

Nunca imaginou que Draco podia ser tão atencioso e carinhoso, e aqueles poucos dias juntos mostravam isso. Mas ainda havia o lado mimado e preguiçoso nele. Dificilmente Draco se dava ao trabalho de sair do apartamento dela e sempre reclamava por passar quase o dia todo sozinho ali sem nada para fazer. Ela acabava se derretendo com o jeito e os bicos que o namorado fazia, o que a levava a negligenciar seu trabalho e o mimando de todas as maneiras que podia imaginar. Naquela tarde mesmo, depois que saiu do atelier, passou em uma padaria ali perto e comprou uma fatia generosa de torta de nozes, a preferida dele.

Assim que chegou em casa, depositou a torta na mesa e seguiu para o quarto, encontrando ele dormindo, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. Suspeitava que a única coisa que Draco fazia quando ela não estava ali era dormir.

Sentou-se na cama com cuidado e assim que acariciou os fios loiros, Draco abriu os olhos. Ela sorriu e se abaixou um pouco encostando nos lábios dele rapidamente.

- Já estava acordado?

- Uhum. O que trouxe hoje para mim? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Torta de nozes – respondeu, ainda acariciando os cabelos dele.

Draco se sentou e a encarou durante alguns instantes antes de se levantar. A ruiva ficou um pouco confusa com a reação – ou a falta de reação – dele. Nada de beijos intensos, ou reclamações do tipo 'você demorou'. Tratou de ir atrás para se certificar que não havia nada de errado.

Ele já se encontrava ao lado da mesa dividindo a torta em dois pedaços iguais e colocando cada um em um prato. Ofereceu um dos pedaços a ela e se sentou no sofá começando a comer sua torta. Ginny pegou seu pedaço e se sentou ao lado dele, esperando Draco puxar algum assunto, já que ele costumava tagarelar horas sem parar assim que ela chegava do trabalho.

Mais depois de alguns segundos observando-o apenas a comer sua torta concentrado, viu que realmente algo não estava muito certo ali. Pensou em algo para dizer e acabou se vendo sem palavras. O que podia falar em uma situação como aquela? Ainda estava cedo para eles começarem a discutir a relação. Até ontem tudo parecia perfeito. Estava começando a pensar se toda aquela paixão que Draco mostrava não tinha acabado do dia para noite.

Colocou sua fatia intocada em cima da mesinha de centro e perguntou tentando soar calma e natural.

- Algum problema, Draco? Você está tão quieto hoje – ele a encarou ainda mastigando e balançou a cabeça negando. Ginny ficou meio frustrada com a resposta, mas achou melhor não insistir no assunto por hora.

Draco realmente tinha um pequeno problema, mas não levava o menor jeito para discutir sobre o assunto. Se a ruiva estava frustrada com o seu comportamento hoje, ele também estava com a falta de resposta dela e com a falta de jeito dele próprio. Tinha pedido ela em casamento e não havia recebido nenhuma resposta. Claro que não podia nem culpá-la por isso. Não havia sido realmente enfático e havia feito o pedido em uma hora em que ela não estava totalmente consciente.

As alianças estavam ali, em seu bolso. Estiveram sempre guardadas com ele desde o dia em que pos os pés pela primeira vez no apartamento dela. Sabia que era uma atitude precipitada e nem sequer conseguia se imaginar fazendo o pedido, ainda sim conseguia imaginar ela dizendo não. Era loucura, se conheciam há pouco tempo e estavam juntos há menos tempo ainda. Não entendia por que o impulso de fazer o pedido. Aquela Weasley devia ter torrado todos os seus neurônios. Mas então por que parecia tão certo? Por que precisava tanto fazer o pedido?

E a resposta estava ali do seu lado, o olhando insegura, como se pudesse sentir todo o conflito que passava por ele, apesar de não entender o que estava realmente acontecendo. Colocou o prato vazio na mesinha e se aproximou da ruiva, segurando o rosto dela com a palma da mão. A amava. Mesmo que não entendesse, que não soubesse a razão. A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que a amava. E era por isso que precisava fazer o pedido.

- Hum, Draco, você está realmente bem? – Ginny perguntou novamente, estranhando o olhar vidrado dele sobre ela.

Ele chegou mais perto, os lábios próximos aos da ruiva, que fechou os olhos. Então se viu dando vazão ao seu pensamento.

- Amo você – simples assim e fácil, como não imaginou que seria. Ginny abriu os olhos, chocada e sem saber como reagir. – E é por isso que eu acho que devo casar com você.

Ela se afastou um pouco, tentando entender o que tinha ouvido. Amor ia além da paixão, não era? Não sabia bem. Mas a vontade de dizer o mesmo e a certeza de que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras estavam presentes ali. Draco a amava, e ela o amaria em retorno porque esse era o certo. O abraçou forte, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Podia sentir o quanto ele estava tenso.

- Eu também amo você – sussurrou. O loiro correspondeu ao abraço, parecendo mais tranqüilo. Inconscientemente levou a mão até o bolso, segurando a caixinha com as alianças. Ginny ainda não havia respondido ao seu pedido.

- E...? – indagou.

Ela se afastou um pouco o olhando sorrindo.

- E o que?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse depois? - Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, meio incerto.

- Ah, você ta falando sobre o lance de casar? Bom, eu achei melhor ignorar já que você soou como se fosse uma obrigação. _"Eu devo casar com você"._ Faça-me o favor, né, Draco! – disse divertida.

Ele pareceu indignado e sem palavras por alguns segundos.

- É a segunda fez que eu te peço em casamento e é assim que você me responde? – Ginny tentou parar de rir ao ver o quanto ele estava sério. – Não é uma obrigação. Eu realmente quero casar com você, de verdade, porque eu amo você, sua ruiva burra! – disse tirando a caixinha do bolso e abrindo-a na frente dos olhos dela. Ginny ficou boquiaberta.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou olhando para as alianças.

- Não, Ginny. Elas são de alcaçuz, você coloca na boca e elas derretem! – respondeu com sua paciência esgotada. Segurou a mão direita dela e colocou a aliança no dedo. – Pronto! Você não precisa mais responder. – Não ia levar um "não" àquela altura, não é?

Ginny voltou a sorrir, praticamente se derretendo com a falta de jeito do agora noivo.

- Ai, Draco, é incrível como você consegue ser fofo mesmo não querendo – sem se conter mais, pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o deitar no sofá. – Eu aceito casar com você sim!

Com sua paciência esgotada há séculos, Draco pressionou a nuca dela, fazendo com que os lábios da ruiva encostassem-se aos seus, finalmente a beijando. Apesar de não conseguir se expressar de maneira romântica, iria compensar a sua ruivinha com uma noite maravilhosa. Já estava começando a se entusiasmar no beijo, quando ela se afastou bruscamente e se levantou.

Ginny foi até a lareira e pegou a sacolinha que ficava ali em cima com pó de flu.

- Ei, o que você vai fazer?

Ela se virou rindo, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Contar pra minha família!

Draco fez uma careta, mas ela nem viu.

- Você tinha que estragar a noite, né? – resmungou baixo, seu entusiasmo se evaporando.

Ginny passou mais de meia hora com a cabeça ali na lareira, contando a novidade para a família, enquanto Draco brincava distraído com sua própria aliança. A ruiva não perdia o tom alegre, mesmo tendo que driblar as reclamações deles. Só restava esperar a tempestade que viria a partir de agora. Draco tinha uma vaga noção do estardalhaço que aquela família podia causar, e não tinha tanta certeza assim de que poderia enfrentar aquilo com muita facilidade, mas sabia que valia a pena.

Era amor afinal.

* * *

**(1). **O Draco de CL é viciado em doces assim como o de CN:P

**N.A: **Nem acredito que finalmente to atualizando essa fic. Gente, desculpa por essa demora horrorosa, mas eu escrevi esse capítulo umas três vezes, cada uma de uma maneira diferente, fora outros contratempos. Bom, agora já está tudo certo entre eles e o próximo capítulo é o último, eles voltam pra Londres prontos para se casarem. Não tenho respondido as reviews porque ando sem muito tempo, mas obrigada por elas. Eu tive que relê-las antes de escrever esse capítulo pra ver se me inspirava e ajudou bastante!

Bjus.

**N/B:** Bem, demorou, mas definitivamente valeu a pena! Ê ê... Esse capítulo ta altamente fofo, e vc´s com certeza concordam comigo, então não sejam malvados, e digam a Nah, o que eu canso de dizer, que ela é uma escritora maravilhosa, e que o Draco dela é perfeito! Mas claro, morram de inveja, pq simplesmente ele é "Só meu":P

Bjos a todas!


	22. Cap 21: Um quase casamento

**Capítulo 21: Um quase casamento**

**De fobia a fuga**

- Ginny! Abra a droga dessa porta agora! – ordenou tentando não berrar e evitar escândalos. – Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? Não vai me abandonar justo agora, vai?

A ruiva do outro lado da porta nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. A única coisa que ela podia fazer era conter os soluços e as lágrimas para não borrar sua maquiagem. Era o dia do seu casamento, mas ela nem sequer conseguia sair daquele pequeno quarto em que tinha se trancado. E ouvir a voz de Draco do outro lado pedindo para que saísse só aumentava seu nervosismo.

- Ginny... – ele quase sussurrou. – Vamos, saia daí, apenas saia daí, okay?

Ela tentou engolir o choro mais uma vez, limpando as lágrimas, que mal começavam a cair, com a ponta dos dedos e tentou soar o mais inteligível possível.

- Draco, eu não consigo – respondeu com a voz tão baixa e embargada que ele só conseguiu ouvir por ter a orelha colada na fina porta de madeira, assim como ela.

Ginny olhou para o próprio vestido de noiva que usava ao ouvir o suspiro exasperado do outro lado da porta, ambas as mãos presas na parte da saia em sinal de nervosismo. Estava preste a casar com Draco, mais ao chegar ao lugar da cerimônia, pelos fundos para que não fosse vista pelos convidados e pelo noivo, achou de ter uma crise e afirmou veementemente que não pisaria no altar.

A Sra. Wesley tentou de todas as maneiras, fazê-la sair dali com a ajuda de Hermione, ao menos tempo em que os gêmeos e Rony tentavam convencer a irmã do contrário. E todos só se calaram quando Draco chegou após ser informado por Roger o que estava acontecendo. O loiro pediu, tentando ser o mais educado possível, que os deixassem a sós e a Sra. Weasley apiedada da situação de um noivo quase abandonado, arrastou os filhos para longe dali.

- Certo, eu só quero que você saia daí, não precisamos casar – murmurou, claramente contrariado só de pensar na humilhação de ter que anunciar que não teria casamento, mas no momento o que realmente importava era acalmar a ruiva e fazê-la destrancar a porta.

- Não precisamos casar? – perguntou em um tom agudo e estrangulado que fez o loiro se alarmar e ficar ainda mais angustiado ao ouvir o choro que ela reiniciava. – Eu pensei que você quisesse casar comigo!

Draco passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos ao ouvir os soluços já não mais contidos da Weasley mais nova. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Primeiro ela aceitava casar, depois, justamente no dia do matrimônio, ela achava de desenvolver uma espécie de fobia e se recusava a pisar no altar para então chorar mais ainda ao ouvi-lo dizer que não precisavam se casar? Por Merlim, às vezes ele se pegava pensando que quando era supostamente gay as coisas era mais claras e simples.

- Eu quero! Você é que não quer – afirmou, sem conter o tom magoado e fazendo-a parar de soluçar no mesmo instante. – E se você não quer, não há o que fazer, não é mesmo? – murmurou, sua voz saindo mais amena no intuito de tranqüilizar a até então noiva. – Vamos, Ginny, eu só quero que você saia daí para podermos conversar melhor, eu não vou ter arrastar para aquele altar a força por mais que eu esteja com vontade.

Ela riu ao terminar de ouvi-lo, a mão soltando a saia do vestido e indo até o trinco da porta, mas se deteve arregalando os olhos castanhos.

- Mas, Draco... Você não pode me ver vestida de noiva antes do casamento.**¹**

Ele quase riu amargo ao constatar que do que dependesse dela mesma não haveria casamento.

- É uma superstição tola, Ginny.

- Mas... mas... – e mais uma vez ela recomeçou a chorar, a maquiagem completamente borrada e os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Malfoy levou ambas as mãos à testa pedindo paciência, se perguntando o porquê de ter pedido-a em casamento. E ao constatar que por mais estressante que fosse aquela situação, ela já amava demais a ruiva para simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto.

Sorriu meio melancólico, não se reconhecendo naquele momento, apoiando a testa e as mãos na porta, enquanto respirava contando mentalmente até dez, em uma tentativa de se acalmar. Ao mesmo tempo pensava em uma forma de fazer Ginny perceber que aquilo era apenas uma cerimônia e que não dependiam disso para estarem juntos, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo a ruiva voltou a falar.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Draco. Eu quero casar com você, mas só de pensar em todas aquelas pessoas lá fora em expectativa por conta do nosso casamento, eu não consigo nem sair do lugar – concluiu, praticamente atropelando as frases em um fôlego só que o loiro nem sabia como tinha entendido.

- Tudo bem, Ginny...

- Não está tudo bem! – foi interrompido pela ruiva que parecia decidida no que ia dizer. – Isso é importante e eu sei o quanto você deve estar chateado comigo, mas eu não consigo entrar lá. Não consigo de jeito _nenhum_ – enfatizou.

- Eu não estou chateado com você, pequena – sussurrou, os dedos pressionando inutilmente a porta. – Se você não está pronta, não se sente segura, estranhamente eu posso compreender. Eu admito que fiquei com raiva no começo quando um dos seus irmãos junto com Roger chegou debochando e me dizendo que você havia se trancado ai. Eu até pensei em arrombar essa porta com algum feitiço, mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo chateado com você.

Ginny riu mais uma vez em meio ao choro, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr por sua bochecha e praguejou baixinho ao notar um pouco de maquiagem nos dedos.

- A única coisa que me importa agora é que você saia daí e me deixe abraçá-la. Não precisamos casar. E eu até vou ficar feliz se pularmos direito para a lua de mel – brincou, rindo ao ouvir o muxoxo que ela soltava quando terminou a última frase. – Podemos fugir e deixar todos lá nos esperando até perceberem que não vamos aparecer.

- Podemos? – e ela pareceu subitamente animada com a idéia.

- Sim, podemos. Você só precisa sair daí.

Foi com alivio que ele ouviu o barulho do trinco da porta, desencostando e se afastando um pouco, esperando ansiosamente que ela abrisse.

Ginny destrancou a porta meio hesitante, abrindo um pouco, apenas o suficiente para colocar o rosto do lado de fora, limpando as lágrimas no que achava ser uma última vez e sorriu nervosamente para o loiro.

E não resistiu em pular nos braços dele quando o fitou com aquela pose arrogante de sempre, contrastando com o sorriso doce nos lábios.

Draco a abraçou forte, apertando os braços ao redor dela quando a ruiva afundou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, molhando-o com as lágrimas que deixava cair pela enésima vez.

- Desculpa, Draco, eu não sei o que me deu – sussurrou, erguendo o rosto para poder fitá-lo.

O loiro limpou as novas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos antes de responder, roçando os lábios contra os dela.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem, mas você devia ter me avisado antes que tinha fobia de casamento – resmungou, vendo a expressão confusa no semblante da noiva.

- Eu não tenho fobia... – negou de forma decidida, o tom de voz saindo ligeiramente indignado.

- É, não tem, só deu um chilique patético.

Ginny riu, voltando a abraçá-lo ao ouvir o comentário com o velho tom sarcástico.

- Estamos quites. Você passou um mês se fingindo de gay pra mim.

- Você não precisa lembrar disso, sabe? – reclamou, fechando a cara.

- Ah, eu vou sempre lembrar você disso – riu contra o pescoço dele, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio gostoso.

- Você é tão idiota, Ginny. Eu não sei como fui me apaixonar por alguém tão... complicada.

- Obrigada pelos elogios, _querido _– resmungou, batendo um dos pulsos sem muita força no peito dele. – Então, aquele lance de fugir ainda está de pé?

- Claro, ruiva! Só precisamos escapar sem que ninguém veja, o que não deve se problema.

Ginny se afastou, ainda sorrindo, as mãos tentando inutilmente desamassar o vestido de noiva.

- Hm, certo, então acho que é só aparatar direto em...

- Ginny Weasley! – a ruiva foi interrompida por um grito agudo que vinha mais a suas costas e nem precisou se virar para saber quem era.

- Droga – Draco bufou irritado.

- Até que enfim você saiu desse quarto – Roger se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro da ruiva, visivelmente aliviado. – Esse ia ser o escândalo do ano se você largasse o loiro mais sexy de Londres no altar – finalizou afastando a franja da testa e fazendo com que Ginny se virasse para encará-lo. E quando olhou a ruiva com o penteado desfeito e o rosto todo manchado quase desmaiou de apreensão. – _Minha__-__Morgana__-do-universo-alternativo_! O que houve com você?

Ginny franziu a testa, a sensação de pânico voltando. Tentou se afastar de Draco para voltar a se trancar no pequeno quarto, mas o loiro manteve-a firme em seus braços, encarando Roger como se ele tivesse consumido seu precioso estoque de doces.

O estilista olhou horrorizado para o lindo vestido que tinha desenhado especialmente para a amiga, vendo-o em um estado calamitoso, abarrotado e com pequenas manchas que pareciam ter sido feitas por maquiagem na parte da saia. Puxou o ar com força em dúvida se esbravejava ou chorava, acabando por achar melhor se recompor e tentar remediar a situação, já que para ele Draco era um inútil que não faria nada naquele momento e Ginny não tinha condições nem de abrir a boca.

- Okay, crianças! – Pegou a varinha, apontando-a para o vestido da noiva. – Vou ser sua fada madrinha hoje, Ginny!

- Espera, Roger, nos decidimos não nos casar... Quer dizer – tentou explicar quando viu a cara de incredulidade do estilista. – Eu não vou conseguir entrar lá então o Draco decidiu fugir e...

- Tinha que ser você e essas suas idéias malucas, não é Malfoy!? – Roger esbravejou contra o loiro. – Você e Ginny não vão cometer essa gafe, há varias pessoas esperando. Além do mais esse é o casamento do século. Não é todo dia que um Malfoy e uma Weasley se casam! E Ginny, querida, mesmo que você queira fugir vá com classe sim. Descabelada, amarrotada e com o rosto mais parecendo um quadro com influência cubistaé capaz do seu noivo mudar de idéia e largar você na primeira esquina.

Draco não conteve a risada que escapou dos lábios com o último comentário de Roger e ganhou um olhar nada satisfeito da ruiva, que o cutucou dolorosamente na costela.

Roger já sem paciência e chocado com o estado desleixado da amiga, ergueu mais uma vez a varinha, fazendo um feitiço simples para tirar as manchas do vestido e desamassá-lo. E com mais um segundo feitiço limpou toda a maquiagem borrada, refazendo-a e dando a mesma atenção ao penteado dela.

- Pronto agora sim vocês podem fugir! – piscou os olhos algumas vezes, em um jeito afetado, verdadeiramente contente por ter seu momento fada madrinha.

Draco negou com a cabeça ao ver que mais alguém compactuava com a idéia descabida dele. Afinal os noivos em questão eram adultos e donos dos próprios narizes o suficiente para não terem que fugir juntos no dia do casamento, mas aqueles outros dois pareciam ignorar o fato.

Ginny parecia tão feliz com aquela idéia de adolescente de quinze anos, que já tinha até mesmo esquecido o pânico que desenvolvera ao chegar ali. E o loiro se perguntava se tudo não teria sido um plano arquitetado pela ruiva para que tivessem um momento de aventura sem propósito.

Suspirou entrelaçando os dedos com os dela, puxando-a suavemente para perto, ainda desconfiado de toda aquela fobia de casamento e acabando por concordar mentalmente que talvez aquilo fosse o melhor. Afinal os convidados eram na maioria Weasley e ele não fazia a menor questão de ser educado e cortês com eles.

- Agora, isso é altamente démodé, Ginny. E nem acredito que você vai cometer essa indelicadeza com seus convidados – Roger reclamou, fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos em direção aos noivos. – Eu vós declaro marido e mulher – finalizou debochado.

Ginny sorriu de forma estranhamente marota para o estilista, fazendo Draco arquear uma sobrancelha e ficar ainda mais desconfiado quando Roger piscou um olho para ela em resposta ao sorriso.

- Vamos logo, Ginny, antes que eu mude de idéia – falou, enquanto voltava a negar com a cabeça e revirar os olhos.

- Au revoir, mon chèr! – Roger se despediu, dando tchauzinho com um lenço entre os dedos.

E os noivos nem se deram ao trabalho de se despedir, aparataram direto em frente ao Cruzeiro bruxo que partia para as Ilhas Gregas, sem nem terem idéia da confusão e revolta que causaram a família Weasley.

Afinal aquilo era o que menos passava na cabeça deles em um momento como aquele.

Porque não poderia haver casamento melhor. Sem parentes para perturbar, sem irmãos histéricos querendo assassinar o noivo e uma mãe chorando desolada pela sua filhinha mais nova. E era exatamente isso que acontecia no salão onde seria realizada a cerimônia após Roger dar a noticia de que os noivos haviam fugido.

**FIM.**

* * *

**¹**Teoricamente superstição trouxa, mas eu não resisti.

* * *

**N.A:** Finalmente eu terminei! Não ficou exatamente como planejado, mas eu ainda cheguei a escrever mais quatro tentativas e não consegui terminar nenhuma delas.

E pra não deixar mais ninguém esperando e livrar vocês logo de mim, postei os epílogos também.

Agradecimentos no epílogo final.


	23. Epílogo I Draco

**Epílogo I**

** Draco**

_Eu sempre achei que podia controlar a minha vida como bem entendesse, já que isso me parecia algo extremamente simples. E não foi difícil tomar a decisão de deixar de ser comensal quando percebi que matar não era tão divertido assim e que eu não tinha a menor vontade de recorrer __a__ aquilo. Então o que me parecia mais sensato era ir viver a minha vida longe __de toda aquela confusão __ sem interferir em nenhum dos lados._

_E a idéia me pareceu ainda mais certa após a morte dos meus pais em circunstâncias misteriosas, me fazendo ver que precisaria sim estar em um dos lados, de preferência aquele que me favorecesse mais. Por isso não foi tão __difícil__ engolir um pouco do orgulho e resolver ajudar os aurores com alguns nomes importantes de partidários do Lord no alto escalão do __Ministério__ em troca de proteção e todos os meus bens liberados independente da origem deles._

_Blaise por compartilhar da mesma opinião que a minha fez a mesma coisa. E foi assim que fugimos, com uma boa quantia de galeõs de ouro, nossa herança segura em algum banco bruxo. E tudo seria perfeito se aquele louco do Smith não tivesse aparecido, nos perseguindo, querendo vingança por termos traído o __Lord__. Foi aí que surgiu a idéia descabida de Tonks para que nos passássemos por gay, já que Smith tinha tido alguns problemas em relação a isso quando era mais novo. Problemas esses que eu não fazia idéia do que se tratava __e nem fazia a menor questão de descobrir._

_E claro que toda aquela situação não me agradava, mas eu aprendi a me acostumar com ela por assim dizer, ainda que não fosse fácil. Foi ainda mais difícil manter a farsa depois que conheci Ginny, porque a tensão sexual que existia entre nós dois chegava a ser palpável e sem que eu me desse conta já estávamos nos agarrando._

_Mas foi com surpresa que e me vi apaixonado por ela, pelos olhares, pelos sorrisos ou pela forma como ela sempre dava um jeito de me __agarrar__. _

_Havia a sensação estranha no pé da barriga, a necessidade de abraçar, de ficar com o corpo dele sobre o meu em meio ao sono, dos carinhos recebidos. E eu já era de algum modo dependente daquelas ações._

_Nada parecia mais certo ou perfeito, ainda que houvesse brigas, desentendimentos e dias sem se falar um com o outro por um motivo idiota._

_E eu realmente achei que naquele amor só existisse espaços para dois._

_Até ela me dizer que esperava um filho meu._

_Meses depois, nascia Leila e eu me perguntava como alguém tão pequeno e frágil podia me deixar com tanto medo. Afinal era uma vida que dependeria de mim. Eu teria que cuidar, educar e até mesmo dividir a atenção da mulher que amava com aquele novo ser._

_Mas quando ela estendeu a pequena mãozinha e envolveu um dos meus dedos entre __elas__ na primeira vez que a coloquei no colo, alguma hora depois dela ter nascido, qualquer receio se dissipou. Porque eu percebi que Leila era a forma concreta do meu amor e de Ginny. E não podia existir nada mais especial do que aquilo._

_Ainda posso lembrar de como sorri bobamente com o primeiro sorriso, as primeiras palavras balbuciadas, os primeiros passos. Era um mundo novo, apenas meu, de Ginny e de Leila. Eu sentia algo aquecer em meu peito toda vez que a pequena corria de forma estabanada na minha direção, esticando os bracinhos e pedindo colo, os enormes olhos azuis com o mesmo brilho dos olhos castanhos da mãe._

_E eu podia dizer com todo o clichê possível que era o cara mais feliz nesses últimos três anos. E que ter me apaixonado por Ginny em meio a toda aquela confusão absurda tinha sido a coisa mais certa que eu já havia feito. Leila era a prova disso._

_Eu tinha as duas pessoas mais especiais para mim sempre ao meu lado. Eram formas de amar diferentes que se completavam como um todo._

_Não podia existir felicidade maior._


	24. Epílogo II Ginny

**Epílogo II **

** Ginny**

_Durante um tempo eu realmente achei que não levava sorte quando se tratava de se apaixonar por alguém. Era sempre aquela paixão platônica, idealizada e que nunca saia dos meus sonhos. Então uma hora eu cansei de sonhar. _

_Era mais fácil assim. Eu me envolvia com alguém, sem necessidade de esperar algo mais, sem esperar um amor. Eu tinha até me conformado com a sensação de que nunca encontraria alguém para amar e que me amasse igualmente em retorno._

_Mas em um lugar bem escuro e secreto, ficava escondida aquela esperança de que talvez um dia, por acaso, eu encontraria aquele alguém que parecia ter sido feito exclusivamente para mim._

_Eu só não esperava que esse alguém fosse Draco Malfoy._

_Me ver apaixonada e amando Draco era tão absurdo e paradoxalmente certo que parecia encaixar perfeitamente bem. Mesmo com todos os defeitos, todos os desentendimentos ou todas __as vezes que__ eu chorava._

_Luna costumava-me dizer que estávamos predestinados e que a ligação que tínhamos nunca seria rompida, nem mesmo após a morte. E eu sempre me via tentada a concordar, porque eu podia sentir que o que ela falava estava certo._

_Acho que talvez ela soubesse daquilo porque devia ser o mesmo entre ela e Harry. Certo que eles eram um casal completamente diferente de mim e de Draco, sempre mais calmos. Draco dizia que eles eram monótonos, mas teve que mudar de opinião quando nasceram os trigêmeos. E eu rio até hoje ao lembrar da cara dele quando Luna disse que queria que __nós__ dois fossemos padrinhos de um dos meninos._

_Draco e Harry não aceitaram__,__ obviamente. Mas nós duas demos um jeito. E hoje ele mima o caçula dos Potter tanto quanto mima nossa filha. Já os outros dois garotos ele ignora alegando sem lógica alguma que são filhos de Harry, fingindo que o trigêmeo mais novo não._

_Por falar em padrinhos, Blaise e Luna se tornaram os de Leila. Então sempre que tinha oportunidade ele dava em cima de Luna na maior cara de pau, assim como dava em cima de boa parte das pessoas que conhecia fosse homem ou mulher, mesmo que estivesse em um relacionamento sério com Colin. Mas depois de uns dois anos, Colin não agüentou mais e terminou tudo com ele, dizendo que já tinha a cabeça enfeitada o suficiente._

_Roger por outro lado tinha superado há muito tempo a paixão que nutria por Colin. Tudo com a ajuda de um australiano tremendamente sexy que segundo ele o levava a loucura. E eu tinha que concordar que não devia ser difícil esquecer Colin com um homem daqueles ao lado._

_Porque paixões talvez pudessem ser esquecidas, mas amor não. E era assim que eu voltava a pensar que jamais conseguiria não ter Draco ao meu lado. Era algo inconcebível. Não que eu tenha certeza que esse amor ira durar para sempre. Se um dia acabar eu posso até superar e aprender a viver sem ele, mas esquecer seria algo impossível. Um amor em meio a tantas loucuras como o nosso jamais podia ser esquecido._

_E Leila era a concretização desse nosso amor._

_Não era algo abstrato que não se podia ver ou tocar, apenas sentir. Estava ali presente em cada sorriso que nossa filha dava, em cada birra que ela fazia quando não conseguia algo, em cada manha ou travessura._

_Ela era uma mistura de nos dois. Os olhos e cabelos do pai, o nariz idêntico ao meu, a personalidade expansiva e agitada dos Weasley, com um toque tão genioso quanto a de Draco. Mas talvez essa última parte se devesse ao fato dele mimá-la, nunca conseguindo dizer não e sempre deixando essa parte mais difícil em minhas mãos. E por mais que eu reclamasse, valia a pena ao ver os sorrisos radiantes que Draco dava ao satisfazer os caprichos da nossa menina e ganhar inúmeros beijos no rosto._

_Era uma sensação única essa que partilhávamos. E sempre nos apegávamos a isso nos poucos momentos em que as coisas pareciam se desfazer. Porque nem só de momentos perfeitos nós vivíamos, mas até mesmo as brigas serviam para de algum modo fortalecer aquele laço que compartilhávamos._

_E podia ser um louco amor._

_Mas era em meio a aquele amor que nós completávamos de um modo único e a cada dia eu tinha mais certeza que tinha __encontrado__ o que sempre busquei secretamente._

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A: **Então, chegamos ao fim. Bom, eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas além do meu tempo livre ter estado uma porcaria nos últimos meses, eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo sem conseguir digitar uma linha sequer de nada. Acho que depois de todo esse tempo, boa parte das pessoas que liam devem ter parado de ler a fic, mas eu infelizmente não tenho controle sobre a minha cabeça, minha criatividade e os meus dedos. Então eu só posso pedir desculpas por tudo isso.

**Jane Alves**, eu não sei se respondi sua review, acho que não, mas se você ainda tiver a imagem e puder me passar eu agradeço. E desculpe só está falando isso agora, não foi por mal.

Tem algumas pessoas especiais que eu queria muito agradecer, sabe? Começando pela **Bel**, minha _gêmula_, que foi quem começou a betar a fic, depois veio **Cah**, que aceitou continuar betando de onde a **Bel** tinha parado e sempre me deu boas idéias, me socorrendo e me incentivando. Eu acho que não podia existir beta melhor do que você,** Cah**. **Rafinha M.** a cenourinha mais fofa que eu já conheci! **Lou**, _foufousa_ linda e que apesar de ter feito o que fiz com o Blaise dela aqui na fic, continuou me animando. **ChunLi **por sempre acompanhar fielmente e me fazer morrer de rir com as reviews dela. **Estrela Potter**, eu tenho que agradecer a você também porque acho que só criei coragem pra escrever depois de ler seu e-mail, há certas coisas que parecem vir no momento certo, né? Acho que seu e-mail foi uma dessas coisas, obrigada!

E agradecer também a todo mundo que comentou. Acho que esse é um dos maiores incentivos que uma ficwriter pode receber, então comente nas fics que vocês gostam de ler. Assim você não perde aquele autor que desistiu por falta de incentivo.

É isso! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu e acompanhou _Crazy Love_.


End file.
